


Healing Heartbreak

by PanderrynRose



Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assault, Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Father-Son Discussions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Gavin is a foster parent, Gavin is also a former foster kid, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Serious Injuries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, adult conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanderrynRose/pseuds/PanderrynRose
Summary: When romantic loves falls through for the last time, Gavin Reed decides it's time for a drastic change. Deciding to put some space between himself and the failed relationships, Gavin chooses a new home. However, the home comes with a few extra responsibilities he didn't expect.  As Gavin navigates all of his new roles, he finds the sting vanishing. But when those responsibilities are thrown into a tailspin with an abduction, Gavin finds himself pulled back to Detroit as his heart is tugged toward his soulmates.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Gavin Reed's Cat, Gavin Reed & Original Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710625
Comments: 57
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four To Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056297) by [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock). 



#

The last straw broke quietly as Gavin felt the last strings of hope snap, sending his heart to shatter on the floor. Gavin stared at his work computer from where he’d collapsed after getting back from the Android Protest still in his SWAT uniform and equipment, uncomprehending what he’d just seen. Connor and Hank had stumbled away from the successful group of android protestors for the two to embrace. Staring, Gavin’d stood frozen as Hank realized he was being watched, and caught sight of Gavin. Feeling his phone buzz, Gavin had pulled it out.

_ Hank: Get out of here, Gavin. We don’t need you here now. This is Connor's moment, not yours. We’ll talk later about what this means. But don’t expect much. You’ve acted like an ass to Connor for the past few weeks. And I will choose him over you, if it comes to that. Don’t doubt that.  _

_ What the hell? I just wanted to make sure that you two were Ok. :G _

_ Hank: Bullshit! You don’t get to point a gun at a person and then claim to have feelings for them. That’s not how it works. Get going.  _

Gavin then looked up to catch the frozen anger displayed on their faces that screamed at him to leave. Taking a few steps back, Gavin felt his gut clench. Spinning, he walked away as Hank had then clutched Connor to his chest, as if he was afraid he’d never be able to hold on Connor if he let go.

Gavin reached up to rub at his chest —just below his collarbone on the left side where the name and two serial numbers of his soulmates rested in different scripts — and he tried to make sense of the memory. “Why?” Gavin whispered, blinking as he sat at his desk.

Gavin’d braved a quick glance back as he walked away, and saw Hank been kissing Connor as well as holding him as if he were his last personal lifeline as the two stood shadowed in an alleyway a few blocks from the main street where the protests had taken place.

Pushing back his chair and standing as it sounded with a sharp crack on the DPD floor as the memory flooded him, Gavin felt everything drop away. Rushing to the bathroom, his stomach rejected the meager amount of food he’d been able to garner during the revolution.

_How does a single slice of toast with bananas and peanut butter on it feel like so much?_ Gavin slumped on his knees, head resting against the stall door as he stared up at the ceiling without seeing. _Why wasn’t I enough?_

Standing, Gavin flushed and walked out of the stall.

Leaning against the counter, Gavin took a few deep breaths as he stared at himself in the mirror and worked to try and hypnotize himself. _This is fine. I am fine, this will no longer affect me once I leave this room. I do not care if Hank and Connor are an item, that I am not a part of their group. I am strong enough on my own and I will survive this. It will hurt, but I will be okay. Nothing of note will have happened for me personally._

Washing his hands and splashing water on his face, Gavin took one last deep breath. _I am fine._ Turning, he walked out of the bathroom and bumped right into an exhausted Tina, who grabbed him by the arm. “Hey, boss has ordered us to go home and take the day.”

“What? Why? We’re going to be busier than ever.” Gavin asked, but let himself be led away from the bathrooms and toward the front doors.

“Said he needs us rested, and he noticed your frantic run to the bathroom. Thought that it wasn’t for anything good, so we’re out. Figures we’re both way too stressed out to work and needs us back in fighting form sometime soon. He’s sending all of us who’ve been here seventy-two or more hours home.”

“So, you and I, at least.” Gavin mumbled, shoulders drooping. “God, I’m tired.”

“Yeah.” Tina slung an arm over Gavin’s shoulders, leaned into his side. “Do you mind if I just head home with you? I don’t know that I can drive home, and I want to talk to you.”

Gavin nodded, catching the glance Tina sent from the corner of her eye. “I’m OK .”

Tina shook her head, eyes sad. “You don’t seem that way, and I need to understand why. Fowler also said he wanted to talk to you after we came back, so there’s also that.”

Turning to look at Fowler's office, Gavin took half a step before turning back and picking up his jacket and his wallet. _Later._ “Wanna get food on the way home?”

Tina nodded, a smile wiping away some of the sorrow. “I’ll drive if you pay.”

Shrugging, Gavin nodded as the two walked out to the parking lot. “Sure. Where are we gonna go?”

“Dunno, let’s see what’s open.” Tina’s grin soothed the anger and loss sitting in his stomach, some feeling trickling through his imposed wall of numbness and denial, as the two walked out to her secondhand smaller sedan.

Dropping down into the passenger’s seat of Tina’s car, Gavin stared out the window as the silence allowed his memories to eat him alive in the space between him sitting down and unconsciousness taking him under.

He’d been standing at his desk, spit-shined and obviously working on a case. Blonde hair slicked back into a smaller ponytail, wearing a light jacket and a horrendous Hawaiian shirt, Hank had lit something in Gavin’s stomach. Gavin’d felt his heart drop to the strange feeling in the center of his stomach. _This is it. This is when I meet my first soul mate. I hope it’s OK that we’re meeting at work. I won’t push it if he doesn’t want to risk it here._

Excitement thrummed through his veins, and he walked over, eyes alight.  
Hank had looked up from his works, and his eyes went dark and angry. Holding up a hand, Hank shook his head. “No. We can talk after work.”

Gavin felt his heart skip a beat, then resume. _Well, that makes sense. We’re at work. He probably is worried about how it would look._

Turning, Gavin went to his new station, reporting in. The rest of the day went by as Gavin stared at the clock, counting down the seconds until he could exit the precinct.

Standing on the concrete steps, Gavin watched as people passed by, hurrying to and from wherever. Stretching out, Gavin reached for the cigarettes in his back pocket. Shaking one out and lighting it as he waited. _Wonder what’s taking so long?_

Fifteen minutes later, Gavin found his patience wearing thin.

Ducking back in on the pretense of having left something in his locker, Gavin glanced at Hank’s desk as he passed by. Hank was there, head practically buried in his case file.

Walking over, Gavin scanned his file. _Red Ice, huh?_ Clearing his throat, Gavin waited to be acknowledged.

Hank looked up, concerned and then annoyed. “What?”

“Since you’re busy, would you mind having that talk via text? I don’t want to interrupt your workflow anymore.” Gavin sent him a smile, which only served to make Hank’s countenance darker.

“Fine. Give me your number and I’ll text you when I get the chance.” Hank snapped a scrap of paper and pen toward Gavin before pointedly turning away from him.

_Maybe it’s just a bad mood. He’s clearly working on a heavy caseload._ Gavin felt a spark of anger fissure its way up his back. _But he could’ve just said that instead of telling me we’d see each other after work._

Walking away, Gavin returned home and let himself calm down.

The next day wasn’t any different from the first, and Gavin waited for Hank to contact him, but the day never came. Any attempt to talk to him had Hank snarling at Gavin, shooing him away with insults, slurs and jokes at his expense. The days continued like that until Gavin snapped about three weeks later.

Walking over to Hank the next day, Gavin glared. “Explain why you’re being an ass.”

Hank’s snarl had Gavin glowering. “Not now, Reed. I don’t have the time or inclination to explain this to you.”

Gavin flipped him the bird as he walked over to the door, enraged and hurt. _Aren’t soulmates supposed to love you as you are?_

Walking back to his car, Gavin dropped down, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. “Fuck you, Hank.”

The engine turned over on the first try, and Gavin sped away from the precinct.

Months later—somewhere around three and a half—there was a knock on his door. Grabbing his phone, Gavin checked the time. Stomping to the door, Gavin snapped. “Do you know what time it is?!”

Opening the door, Gavin found the one person he hadn’t expected. “Hank?”

Hank had been looking around but snapped to attention at Gavin’s voice. “We need to talk.”

“Oh, NOW we need to talk? What the hell?” Narrowing his eyes, Gavin stepped back to let Hank in. “What do you need?”

Hank stepped into the room, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder to reveal a monstrosity of colors sewn into a shirt Gavin found he objected to on principle of having taste. “We need to talk.”  
“You’ve said that twice now, and you haven’t been quiet in what you’ve basically been saying: Fuck you, we’re not soulmates, and we work together so keep you fucking mouth shut. Message received; you can fuck off now.” Gavin said, opening the door and gesturing to it.

“You’re OK with that? Because I will transfer you if it becomes an issue. I’ve had a fiancée for two years, and I’m not letting a ‘soulmate’ get in the way of that.” Hank’s voice was calm, but Gavin felt rage build and fill him.

“I get it, and I would choose my career over you, too. Now, please, get the hell out of my apartment. Just because we work together and were supposed to be soulmates means that I’m willing to put my hard work at risk because of it. So, yeah, I get it. Now get out.” Gavin left the door open, scooping up the curious kitten who’d strayed too close to it.

Hank had taken a step forward. “If you didn’t want to be soulmates, why did you approach me?”

Gavin met Hank’s eyes, not flinching as he struggled to hide the tears burning his throat. “Because I knew what we were, and I didn’t want it to affect work. Maybe it was dumb to think working with a soulmate was a good idea, but we’re stuck with it now. Now, I won’t repeat myself again. Get the hell out of my apartment.”

Hank had the decency to blush and acquiesce. “I understand. See you at work.” He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

Gavin had waited until he was certain Hank was out of hearing range when he broke, sinking to his knees and letting his kitten fall out of his arms as he cried.

A hand on his shoulder began to shake Gavin as the memory slipped away. Tina stood next to him, half-grimace half-grin resting on her face. “Hey, we’re here.”


	2. Chapter 2

#

Gavin sighed, before swinging his feet out and down. “Sorry I was out. Did you end up getting food?”

“Nah, I saw you asleep and just wanted to follow. You can buy breakfast in the morning.” Tina stretched out her back before closing Gavin

The walk up to Gavin’s apartment was quiet. “Tina?”

Tina turned back, eyes concerned as she pressed against the elevator side, weight concentrated on one foot. “Gavin?”

“I…Look, do I just come off as an asshole at work?” Gavin asked and looked up, glaring at Tina’s fast snort. “I know, but back…when I started.”

Tina looked up, narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“It’s just…. Nah, never mind. Small minds would not comprehend.” Gavin reached up, smiling a fake smile as he rubbed at the stinging pain behind his left pectoral.

Tina’s eyes went soft. “Back when we started, you carried yourself a different way. You seemed…more confident? You’ve gotten angrier and assholic throughout the years if that helps you.” As Gavin’s gaze retreated to the ground, Tina waved her arms. “No, wait. It’s OK.”

Gavin sighed, before forcing his gaze back to hers. “Just… tell me what you think.”

Tina sighed. “I’ve watched your defiant personality slowly crack edge by edge, under Hank’s boot. I don’t know what past you two have, but I don’t think you deserve the treatment you get at work. Shit case after shit case you’ve put up with, I always questioned why. I’ve never figured it out.”

Gavin sighed before releasing the secret he’d held for the years he’d worked on his force. “I… would you mind if we talked about this in my apartment?”

Tina shook her head. “No, of course not. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Gavin nodded, sighing. “Yeah, sort of.” Walking out of the elevator, Gavin led Tina to his front door. Unlocking it, Gavin stepped inside and bent down to pick up his full-bodied baby boy Maine Coon. Running his hand over Eros’s head, Gavin stepped back to let Tina into his apartment. “Guest room is yours, but you must pay a petting tithe. The lord and emperor of the apartment demands it. ”

Tina nodded, holding her hands out for the cat. “Baby boy.”

“Brat cat.” Gavin said, handing Eros over. Eros began to rumble purr, draping himself over Tina’s arms.

“Naughty boy.” Tina was practically purring herself as the cat rumbled.

Gavin felt a small smile put a small stitch into his broken heart. “He really is.” Reaching out, Gavin ran his hand over Eros’s ears.

Eros purred at him. “Prrrmmmmrrow.”

Tina laughed, rubbing her hands over the cat’s thick silver and black fur and cuddling the cat. “I will happily pay the tithe.”

Gavin let out a happy sigh. “He could probably use the attention.”

Tina laughed. “Bad owner left baby boy alone.” Sobering, Tina narrowed her gaze. “Wait, how did you feed him and stuff?”  
“Topped off automatic feeder that goes off at certain times. I also leave the sink to drip a little into a bowl, so if I can’t make it back there’s fresh water.” Gavin watched as Eros soaked up the attention. “I shouldn’t have been gone for so long, though.”  
“I mean, that case before this wasn’t easy, and it’s not your fault they pulled you to go to the protests. If that happens again, I’ll come and check on him.” Tina offered, as she sat down on the couch with Eros splayed across her lap.

“I would appreciate it. Hey, I’m getting a beer, want one?” Gavin turned to the kitchen, exhaustion pouring from his bones. “I think I could use knock out.”

Tina laughed and nodded as she continued to relax and pet the now raging purrball in her lap. As Gavin went to the kitchen, he heard Hank’s heavy footfalls echoing down the hall and Connor’s lighter tread. Looking in a panic to Tina, Gavin flipped his light switch and grabbed Eros before he snagged her hand and led her back to his bedroom.

Confused, Tina asked “What’s going on?”

A split-second after he and Tina had cleared the threshold of his bedroom, Hank’s heavy hand landed on the door.

“Reed? You home?” Hank’s voice was barely audible through the space of Gavin’s apartment.

Gavin glanced at Tina, confused by the sound. _He told me to leave. I did!_

Starting to step forward, Gavin felt Tina grab onto his elbow. Looking at her, Gavin raised an eyebrow.

Tina shook her head, eyes wide, and mouthed “No.”

Stepping back slowly to minimize noise, Gavin waited and listened.

Connor’s voice spoke next. “Maybe he’s still at the precinct. Let’s check there.”

Hank’s voice was calm. “Did you scan the apartment?”

At the silence, Gavin and Tina once again looked at each other in a panic.

“You don’t want to see them, right?” Tina asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Shaking his head, Gavin felt the panic weigh him down. _Shit, he’ll know we’re here._ Gavin glanced around, trying to figure out how to hide when he felt Tina tug on his sleeve. Looking to her, she nodded toward Gavin’s messy king-sized bed and muttered, “Lay down and snuggle. They won’t bug you if they think you’re…” She waved her hand, letting the silence speak for her.

Connor’s voice sounded again, having been quiet for a moment. “I’m not comfortable doing that, Hank. If you feel that he was spying on us, it doesn’t make it right for us to spy on him. We’d be hypocrites.”

Lying down, Gavin held out an arm for Tina to curl up on. Taking the invite, Tina pressed close to his chest, holding tight as they waited. Eyes met, Gavin panicked and nervous while Tina look determined.

“Don’t worry. They won’t get to you, Gav.” Tina whispered, voice barely above breathing as she smiled. “I won’t let them near you if you don’t want them there.”

A few grateful tears slipped from Gavin as he remembered the anger that had been seared on Hank’s face as his words echoed in Gavin’s mind. _Bullshit! You don’t get to point a gun at a person and then claim to have feelings for them._

“Look, Con, just do it. We can head home after we’ve talked to him.” Hank sounded exasperated.

Lying his head down, Gavin closed his eyes, hoping Connor would stick to his guns and morals.

“He’s home…but he’s occupied.” Connor’s voice came again.

Hank let out a bark of laughter. “Always knew he wasn’t as faithful as he said.” Gavin winced and Tina gently squeezed his hand. Hank continued to talk “Ah well, we’ll talk to him tomorrow morning. Let’s head home for now.”

Their footfalls went quiet as they left, and Gavin felt the breath he’d been holding rush from him causing his lungs gasp for a few mouthfuls of air.

Sitting up the two release their collective held breath. Gavin swung to sit upright, while Tina moved around the bed.

“Gavin.” Tina’s even tone had Gavin looking down at the floor as he stared down between his feet. “What is going on? I want answers.”

Gavin felt tears well up. _No, Damn it! He…They do not want you._ Standing and clearing his throat, Gavin kept his gaze down. “Thank you for being willing to do that for me.”

Tina reached out as she knee-walked closer to the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tugging him back to a sitting position. Slipping her legs out to the side, she slid to sit next to Gavin’s side. “Nope. Talk to me. Make me understand what’s going on.”

Dropping down, Gavin felt a few tears fall. “This cannot affect you at work.”

Tina sounded confused as she agreed. “Um…OK?”

“No, you need to promise me this. It’s the entire reason I’ve tried to keep it — albeit apparently not very well — under wraps. I’m going to keep my word to him, even if it sucks.” Gavin said, taking a breath and holding it as he waited for Tina’s answer.

“I will do my best to not let it affect work, Gavin. I promise.” Tina sat up, gently punching his shoulder. “Now, out with it.”

“I am one of Hank’s three soul mates.” Gavin paused as he saw Tina’s jaw drop from the corner of his eyes. “Yeah…”

“Fuck me, you’re a group of FOUR? I thought it was just you three.” Tina’s eyes went wide, and sad. “Hank…rejec…” Tina trailed off, looking down and away as she squeezed him to hide the tears burning in her eyes.

Gavin took a deep breath before stating what she’d tried to skate around. “Rejected me, yes.”

Standing up, Gavin let out a cynical laugh. “I don’t know what I did, beyond bad timing. But hey, I guess that’s all it takes.”

“Bad timing?” Tina asked, standing up and reaching a hand out for Gavin.

Taking it, Gavin let her guide them into the living room and flipped on the light switch. “Yeah, I met Hank back when he and his wife had something big going on. Engagement? Something like that. I tried to introduce myself, and he pushed me away because he had a relationship already.”

Tina winced as she sat down on Gavin’s overstuffed navy couch. “Yeah, I can see how that’s really bad timing. And it never got better, huh?”

“Nope. One time he brought Cole into the precinct; the kid wandered over to me.” Gavin looked up at Tina’s gasp. “I hadn’t gotten anywhere with that, why are you gasping?”  
“I…what happened with Cole?” Tina asked, leaning forward.

“I picked him up and let him play on my phone since I didn’t see Hank anywhere! That’s all!” Gavin glared. “What, you expected me to throw the child somewhere or something?”

“I mean, you don’t like people, so I don’t see how smaller, louder people are better.” Tina leaned back against the couch.

“I actually like kids. A lot. I wanted a large family when I was small, thought that it would be fun to always have someone to talk to. Kids…. They…” Rubbing at his forearm, Gavin leaned forward. “They don’t judge in the same ways adults do. They’re still…more open? To people different from them.”  
Tina shook her head. “Nah, I think adults have the understanding to accept others.”

“I’m telling you that isn’t the case where I’ve been concerned. Sure, adults don’t make as much of an issue of it, but you hear gossip and get excluded. I hate it. Kids will just insult you and get on with it.” Gavin smiled. “I mean, I prefer being called names than being talked about behind my back.”

Tina smirked. “Fair enough. But what about teenagers?”

“I mean, if you tell them to just insult you when they’re younger, they tend to stick to that. And honestly is something I think that can be bred into people. So, raise a kid to be honest, they’ll be honest.” Gavin pulled his feet up to sit crisscross. “Anyway, I just ...I was holding onto Cole, letting him play a mobile game like Fruit Ninja or something like that…”

“You still had that?” Tina’s eyes went wide with mirth.

“Shut up, it’s mindless and it’s easy to play when I have a moment.” Gavin snapped, and leaned over to thump her arm. “Anyway, I was holding Cole and his mom walked in. So, I walked him over to his mom. Hank saw me talking to her and flipped out.”

“Because he thought you were telling her that he and you were soul-mates?” Tina asked, eyes going soft. “Jeeze.”

“I don’t know what he was thinking, but he leaned over and told me that if I ever got that close to his son again, he’d have my badge.” Gavin pulled his knees to his chest, tucking his chin over the top and staring straight ahead at nothing. “I felt awful. I’d done nothing wrong!”

“Yeah, that’s more than a little bit of a dick move on Hank’s part. What happened after that?” Tina asked, sitting back.

“I avoided the kid like the plague. What else?” Gavin asked, gesturing wildly. “Nothing else to do there.”  
“Were you upset about Hank having a wife?” Tina asked, eyes wide with child-like curiosity.

Gavin felt the word rumble in his mind, knocking on his ribs as he tried to figure out the answer. “I mean, I’m hurt he didn’t tell me straight out when I first came up to him that that was the reason he was rejecting me. He avoided me for three weeks and just left me hanging. If he’d talked to me, I would’ve understood.”

Tina cocked her head to the side. “Really? You would’ve? I think it’s dumb.”

Gavin felt his stomach tie itself into a knot. “I mean, I don’t think it was the wisest decision back then, but now? If I leave, the only way I’ll have a relationship is if it’s with someone other than my soulmates. So, why should I hold his relationship against him when I…I don’t plan on doing the same thing, but still.”

Tina shrugged in the corner of Gavin’s eye. “I guess, but I don’t get why someone would look outside their soulmate for a relationship. Why didn’t you look outside the destined connection once you realized it wasn’t going to happen?”

Gavin gave Tina a droll stare. “I… I kept holding out hope that the soulmate thing would work out. I don’t know why I’m like this, but I was never interested in people unless I felt a bond. And I can think of a lot of reasons someone wouldn’t end up with their soulmate. Maybe they were rejected by their soul mate and still want to have a relationship? Maybe their soulmate was a dumbass and drove drunk and killed themselves. Maybe one soulmate was raised in an abusive household and that’s how they show love. I can think of a lot of reasons.”

Tina held her hands up in surrender. “OK, so I get those, but with a perfectly functional actual match, I don’t get it. Like you and Hank. You two would’ve been great together.”

Gavin sighed, reaching up to rub at his temples. “But we met at work. We both knew that if we wanted to continue our relationship, that one of us would either have to transfer or find a different precinct. Given the job markets at that time, it was dangerous to do so. Androids were starting to take up jobs and I didn’t want to risk being homeless to have a soulmate.”

Tina sighed, reaching out to take Gavin’s hand. “I’m sorry that this has been the situation, but maybe it’s about to change? Hank is obviously dating Connor, and they’re co-workers. Hell, they’re partners! Maybe you should talk to them?”

“And what? Forgive the years of being pushed aside I had to deal with?” Gavin asked, watching Tina’s face as she processed his question.

“So, you do think it was bullshit?” Tina asked, eyes watching Gavin struggle.

“I… don’t know. In some ways, _yeah_. I guess maybe it’s my own anger and rage at being pushed aside that might make me perceive things differently? I don’t know, but I have to say I don’t like how angry I’ve become.” Gavin caught Tina’s incredulous stare. “What?”

Tina reached out as Gavin felt liquid burn his cheeks. “Hey, it’s OK.”

“Really?” Wiping away the tears on his shoulder, Gavin thought back.

“Yeah.” Tina scooted over, gently wrapping her arms around Gavin.

“Shit.” Gavin let his head drop. “Maybe it’s time for me to move on.” 

Tina’s eyes went wide with tears. “I… It might well be, Gavin. You always did want to see the world. Maybe this is your chance? Or, if you’re not sure, maybe talk to them? They do seem to be in a relationship. Maybe they’d be willing to have you?” Tina winced at Gavin’s painful whimper. “Sorry, dumb question.”

“Yeah, kinda. After what I did to Connor, I’m lucky Hank hasn’t already demanded my job.” Pausing, Gavin considered it. “And given the drone thing, I’m willing to bet that he’s going to do that anyway.”

Leaning forward, Gavin put his head into his hands. “I’m so tired of this, Tina. I held on because…it’s…. it’s just that my mom told me for years that….that I’d be accepted by three people. Three people who would care, even possibly love me. I clung to that hope through high school when the bullies found out I was gay. And to have two of those three just say ‘no, thanks’ or worse, it just gets in my head sometimes. Just ignore me. And what's worse, I’ve lost the last remaining member of my family because of this whole mess. My parents and foster mom are gone, and my brother wants nothing to do with me.” Gavin rubbed at his temples, trying to push away the rejection.

“Gavin, what happened with your family member? I didn’t even know you had family left.” Tina asked, flabbergasted.

“It’s my half-brother, Eli. He...got tired of my refusing to tell my soulmate where to stick his bullshit.” Gavin sighed, the argument he’d had with Eli running in the back of his head. “He told me that I deserved better, but if I couldn’t see that, he wasn’t going to waste anymore of his precious time trying to convince me.” Gavin laid back, eyes watering a bit.

“And what about the third soul-mate?” Tina asked, quietly. “What if they say yes?”

“At this point, it’s a numbers problem. Two holes in the heart has to be worse than one. If Hank and Connor fully reject me, why should the third soulmate choose me over those two?” Handing his phone over to Tina with the texts from Hank on screen, Gavin gave her a few moments to read them. “If those are right, Connor’s already shown where the chips probably fall. Given that the third soulmate is another version of Connor, from what I understand, he’s going to want to be with the soulmate like him. Also as a tin-can, he probably needs to stay here anyway.” Waving his hands around, Gavin gestured to the city as a whole. “It’s where the majority of parts are—and given that Connor is a detective prototype, parts aren’t common. I can’t imagine that a prototype that comes after him isn’t going to be in much better shape.” Gavin looked to his left, eyes glancing over his kitchen table to the snow outside.

Letting his mind drift for a second, Gavin drew in a breath as memories of a drunk and angry Hank after he’d lost his son. “I hate what I’ve done to try to get my soulmate—mates, now—to love me.”

Stretching out his back, yet another reminder of the years spent hunched over a desk, Gavin stood and walked to the windows to the left of his dining room. “I’m ready to be done with Detroit.” Looking back to find Tina grinning proudly at him, he blushed and looked away. “I might send Fowler an email tonight, talk to him tomorrow. I’ll miss a few of y’all, though.”

“Oh, you’re not getting away without agreeing to video call or some type of communication on a weekly basis, if you do decide to go.” Tina stood, walking over to the window and looking out at the snow. “It’s pretty, isn’t it? Fresh start. I think we all need one.”

“It’s going to be a brown sludge in the morning to trudge through.” Gavin grumbled, joining Tina at the window. “Pretty doesn’t last.”

“Isn’t that a great metaphor for life?” Tina asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “This situation is going to get ugly, too. It may be time to get out just because.”

Gavin looked down at the top of Tina’s head. “You thinking of leaving?”

“Nah. I like it here.” Tina’s grin lit up as she felt Gavin trying to contain a snicker. “Shut up, you perv.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear. Now, I’m tired. What about you?” Gavin asked, feeling drowsy as he walked back to the bed and slumped down to it.

Tina’s jaw cracked as she yawned. “Let’s get some sleep?”

“Sounds good.” Gavin smiled. “Give me a second, and you can have the bed. I just need to push off the clean laundry.”  
“It’s a king size bed. We can split it.” Tina shed her jacket before lying down.

“Whatever. Lights out.” Flipping the light switch, Gavin led the way back to his bedroom. Pushing stuff off his bed, Gavin snagged an extra two blankets and threw them to Tina. “Think you’ll be warm enough?”

“Yep.” Tina sushi-rolled herself and flopped down on the far side of the bed.

Sitting down before he laid down, Gavin pulled up his blankets. “See you for breakfast in the… whatever the hell time period we wake up in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is able to stay safe in this nuts world we've been thrown into.


	3. Chapter 3

#

Waking up four and a half hours later, Gavin blearily groaned at the text message he’d received.

_ Come in when you’re able to. We need all hands on deck. : Fowler _

Rolling over, Gavin noted that Tina was still hard core asleep.

_Fuck it._

Flopping back down, Gavin closed his eyes.

His phone began to sing after what felt like fifteen minutes, but once Gavin picked it up, he found that three more hours had passed. Picking it up, he answered. “H’llo?”

“Gavin, we need you in. Now. You have forty-five minutes.” Fowler’s voice was way too commanding for what felt like not enough sleep. “Also, if you can get a hold of Tina, let me know. Her phone’s off.”

Grumbling, Gavin sighed. “No problem.” Reaching over, Gavin gently shook Tina by the shoulder. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Stretching to tap Tina on her shoulder, Gavin listened to his body crack and crackle.

Fowler’s voice was firm. “I know you’re both exhausted, but we need every member on hand. We’ll talk about your request when you get here.”

Yawning, Gavin nodded and stood. “OK, I’ll get Tina up and we’ll be there ASAP.” Gavin leaned over and shook Tina.

Tina’s eyes shot open and glared at Gavin for a second before she noted the phone in his hand. Sighing loudly, she slid out of bed and into Gavin’s bathroom.

Gavin made his way to the kitchen, “See you soon, Fowler.”

“I’d better.” Fowler hung up, and Gavin placed his phone next to his percolator as he reached to grab the bag of coffee beans next to it. Shoveling in enough to make himself happy, Gavin added the water and started it.

Walking back into the bedroom, Gavin walked past Tina. “Coffee’s started. There are two travel mugs in the cabinet about the machine. Grab one, fill it up and we’ll go.”

Trudging into the bathroom, Gavin ran a washcloth around his body before shrugging on new clothes before walking out to the living room. Throwing on his jacket and taking the mug of coffee from Tina, Gavin sighed. “Ready?”

“Probably not. But we’ll stick close for whatever happens, OK?”

The two drove quickly, arriving at the precinct just under the forty-five-minute time limit after getting a fast breakfast. An exhausted Fowler greeted the two, who took Gavin by the forearm to get his attention. “Let’s go. We need to talk, Reed.”

Gavin was still so drained from the hours on his feet and the emotional hellscape that was his relationship with his soulmates that he didn’t fight it as he kept his eyes down on the floor to avoid looking over to where Hank and Conner were as he followed, like a whipped dog. Normally he wouldn’t get into this much trouble unless he and Hank were sniping at each other. 

Stepping up the stairs, Gavin walked to a chair and winced as the door shut.

Fowler sighed, and Gavin kept his gaze to the floor. “Gavin. Given the recent emancipation of androids, there are jobs opening up all over — especially in more dangerous jobs like police work. If you’re looking for police work, you’re going to be in high demand. Good cops will be in demand. I know you’re a good cop, Gavin.” Fowler shook his head. “You put in enough overtime to literally make me consider if you were a zombie — or some form of the undead — when Hank… ‘lost’ his way.”

Walking around his desk, Fowler pulled out Gavin’s folder, including timecards. Pulling out a handful, Fowler placed them in front of Gavin. “You put in overtime; you work hard. You close cases with a reasonable amount of time in between start and stop. You could — with a recommendation — get into most any precinct in the United States. So where do you want to go?”

Gavin shrugged. “I wasn’t sure yet. I haven’t been had time to look over precincts. If you have any suggestions, I would like to hear them.”

Fowler nodded as he considered. “I’ve got a few friends that could use a good detective. One’s in Hawaii, one in Maine and one in Seattle to name a few.”

Gavin stood, backing up. “I don’t want to leave yet, just because of how bad things are right now. And I’m not sure where I’d want to go.”  
Fowler sighed, relaxing a bit. “Thank goodness, because a transfer will take a while to go through, even with my recommendation. Take a few days to consider what precinct you want. I’ll send you a list of ones I know who need a detective. For right now, though,” Fowler picked up his work receiver, and dialed out. “Chen, until Gavin leaves, I want you to stick with Gavin as his partner.”

Gavin could hear Tina’s response of: “OK. Works for me.”

“Get back to work. I’ll put the paperwork in once you decide what precinct you want.” Fowler waved Gavin out of the office.

Tina welcomed Gavin to the desk next to her with a “Let’s go!”

Standing in the bullpen, Gavin could see the lobby. Receptionists had lines of people waiting, and Gavin sighed as he saw them. “It’s going to be a long couple of days.”

He wasn’t wrong, and he ended up staying on the dayshift because he was so busy. The next two weeks, Gavin barely found time to breathe as he worked through case after case, fixed problem after problem. The news was on constantly, relaying bulletins about the android revolution and the progress of android rights. Bulletins flashed by as rights were defined and modified to fit the android needs better. Glancing over to Connor, Gavin felt a half-smile cross his face. _Congrats, you overcomplicated being._ Turning to Tina who was sitting across from him, Gavin smiled and turned back to his work. Fowler had sent Gavin a list of precincts, which he glanced at when he got a few seconds before the next wave of work hit. After those two weeks, Gavin looked up from his desk because Hank stood next to him, clearing his throat. “Reed.”

 _Fuck, I forgot about his visit._ “Anderson?” Keeping his eyes on his case, Gavin did his best to sound harried.

“We need to talk.” Hank’s voice was quiet, with an edge Gavin couldn’t quite identify.

“Is there something up with my cases? Fowler said he’d talk to me about something.” Gavin asked, typing a note up.

“No, it’s not about… well, it has to do with work, but it’s personal.” Hank’s voice retained the edge.

“Relax. I’ll stay out of your and Connor’s way.” Gavin felt the tension around his desk ratcheted up a bit and his stomach shift with the added stress.

“Gavin, we need to talk.” Hank insisted, and Gavin felt the acid in his stomach start to boil.

“I’m busy. So are you.” Gavin looked up to meet Hank’s gaze. “Now’s not the time.”

“Yes, it is.” Hank insisted, shifting his weight from one foot to another, a nervous tick that Gavin did his best to ignore.

“Fine. Riddle me this: Are you Connor dating?” Gavin asked, watching Hank’s eyes go confused.

“Yes?” Hank answered, shifting back to his original defensive stance.

“And you are going to continue as partners?” Gavin asked, turning back to his case.

“Yes. What are you on about?” Hank asked, confusion more evident as he spoke.

“Look, that’s all I need to know. Get back to work, Lieutenant.” Gavin watched Hank’s spine go rigid in anger at Gavin’s use of his title to dismiss him as only a coworker as Gavin continued to talk. “It’s hard enough to get work done now, I don’t need you casting a shadow over my desk.”

Hank grumbled as he shuffled off to his desk, and Gavin felt his body clench. _Fuck you, asshole. You said work was why we couldn’t be together. Now, when Connor comes along, you don’t mind._

Standing to stretch his back, Gavin snagged his phone and texted Fowler.

_ G: How long will it take for the transfer to go through? _

Fowler responded within seconds.

_ I’ve got the paperwork ready. Just need to fill in the precinct. Did you choose one? :Fowler _

_ G : I haven’t had much of a chance to look over the list… I’ll do it tonight. _

Gavin started to sit back when he heard Fowler’s voice calling across the bullpen. “Reed.”

Standing back up, Gavin turned to see Fowler standing in the door of his office. “Yeah?”

“A word.” Fowler’s said, motioning him into the office.

Standing, Gavin felt Connor’s and Hank’s gazes snap to follow him as he walked to Fowlers office and entered. “Sir?”

“Close the door. Did you get a chance to look over the documents I sent you?” Fowler asked, sitting down.

“Not yet, my apologies. We’ve been slammed.” Gavin grumbled.

Fowler snorted. “Tell me about it. What are you thinking for a new area? Big city, small city? Small town?” Fowler asked, crossing to sit down at his desk.

“Are there really that many positions open?” Gavin asked, surprised.

“Amazingly, the androids who are deviant don’t always want to put themselves in mortal danger to serve and protect. They’ve left in droves; and even though police work was one of the last bastions of the American workforce, there were still quite a few positions taken by androids. Given that the average age of workers has just jumped because of said exodus. A couple of older men and women have left for retirement, and that leaves a lot of positions open. So, where do you want to go?”

“You mentioned a couple of specific precincts. What about those?” Gavin asked, leaning back on to the chair.

“OK, so I have friends in a few precincts, and that would probably be easiest for you to transfer to. There’s one in Hawaii, one in Washington — near Seattle — and the last is in Maine. Hawaii works for all the islands, Seattle covers the city, and the one in Maine is a smaller-ish city.” Fowler blanched a little. “But it’s a town called Heartbreak. I don’t know if you’ve…”  
“The city where those rejected by their soulmates go?” Gavin felt something kick in his gut.

Fowler desperately tried to backpedal as Gavin considered it. “I mean…”

Fowler's voice slid away as Gavin thought about it. _Maybe it’s kismet. Fate or whatever._

“That sounds perfect.” Gavin cut Fowler who blanched.

“Really?” Fowler asked, eyes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Anywhere else I go, I’d have to deal with the unconscious expectations of everyone around me about soulmates. That weight would be gone.” Gavin smiled. “You said it’s a smallish city, right?”

“Well, it’s been growing in recent years, but yeah. A lot of people who have been rejected made their way to the city. Michaels — a friend from my rookie days — went there after his soulmate died young and he didn’t want to deal with his mother pushing him to get out again. He said that the population has quadrupled in the last two years and so have a few industries there.” Fowler’s eyes scanned over Gavin. “Are you certain?”

“Yes. That’ll work. How soon do they need someone?” Gavin asked, stretching his back as best he could while sitting.

“Soon enough that if I put a call in, right now, he’d have you on schedule for some time late three weeks from now. You’d be out of here effective immediately.” Fowler sighed, looking out at the bullpen. “It’s going to be hellacious until we find someone to replace you.”

“Why not boost Chris up to detective and hire on a few new recruits from the academy? Honestly, most of them earned their stripes during the revolution, right?” Gavin asked and held his hands up at Fowler’s glare.

“I know that, Reed.” Fowler jerked his thumb at his office door. “Get out and have a good life. I’ll put the call in now.”

Gavin nodded, standing. Reaching out, Gavin waited. “Thank you, Captain.”

Fowler blinked and shook Gavin’s hand, obviously pleasantly surprised. “Not a problem. Get out of my sight, Reed. You’re someone else’s problem now.”

Gavin grinned, chains of expectation and loss unlocking and falling at his feet with a clang that rang in his mind. Nodding, he walked out to the bullpen and straight toward Tina. “Can we talk for a few moments?”

Tina looked up, hair falling in disarray. “Now?” she sighed, rubbing at her temples. “I’ve got a thousand things to do right now.”

“Tina.” Gavin’s tone was enough to have her looking up, eyes wide and a little melancholy.

“So. When?” She asked, placing her phone down and ignoring it as it rang.

“ASAP.” Gavin said, and when the tears started to fall from Tina’s eyes, Gavin felt his stomach kick hard. “Tina.”  
“No. These are happy tears. Mostly, anyway.” Walking around his desk, Tina hugged him. “You’ve been like another sibling to me. My brother and I don’t get to hang out much, so you’ve become my substitute. Thank you for that.”

“What’s going on?” Hank asked, suddenly beside the two of them.

Jumping, the two pulled apart before both sent Hank the stink-eye.

Gavin straightened his spine, met Hank’s gaze. “Nothing to be concerned about. Just a transfer.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed, panic flashing in a fast burst. “You’re leaving?”

“Yep.” Gavin grinned as Tina turned her back to Hank’s shocked expression. “Want me to ask Fowler if you can go?”

“No, I can do it myself. Give me fifteen minutes.” Dashing away Tina headed up to Fowler’s office.

Gavin heard Hank walk closer to him. “Gavin…”  
“Anderson, I’ve got enough to do and so do you.” Pointedly dropping down into his chair, Gavin resumed working on the case in front of him in order to leave it in a good position for the next sucker in line. “I need to finish or leave this where someone can pick it up with Tina’s help. Go away.”

“Gavin, we need to talk.” Hank’s voice carried a quiet plea.

“No.” Gavin looked up, and something in his eyes must have convinced Hank.

“Fine.” Hank held up his hands in surrender, but his tone held some undercurrent of melancholic rage. “I’ll let it go for now.”

 _Now’s all I need._ Not bothering to acknowledge Hank, Gavin kept working until he knew Hank was back at his desk.

Looking up as soon as he knew it was safe, Gavin scanned the bullpen and saw Hank at his desk texting someone. Connor wasn’t anywhere in sight. Opening the bottom drawer of his desk, Gavin snagged the three or four smaller personal items he’d kept at work. A picture of him and his mom from when he was little that he’d been able to scavenge, his and Tina’s graduation photo, his personalized phone charging cable and a small gaming controller that would attach to his phone or to his terminal for the nights he’d been stuck on the midnight to 8 a.m. shift.

Tucking the charging cable and controller into his pocket, Gavin felt air rush out of his lungs as he looked at his mom’s face. _I need to visit you._

Looking up at the gentle touch of someone’s hand, Gavin saw Tina’s eyes glistening. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Gavin stood, grabbing his service weapon and badge. Placing them on the desk, Gavin grabbed the photos instead.

Tina slung an arm around Gavin and glared at the encroaching footsteps. “Let’s go.”

The two of them started walking, and Gavin didn’t look back until they were near Tina’s car and the footsteps hadn’t stopped.

Connor stood there, obviously trying to figure out what to say to Gavin. “De… Gavin. Can we talk?”

Gavin shifted his weight as he leaned back against the car. Panic flared as he shifted from foot to foot, looking for an easy escape route. Picking up his phone, Gavin tapped on the screen as he spoke. “I only have a moment. What’s up?”

Looking at Connor, Gavin felt his anxiety and exhaustion kick at his ribs. _I’m tired of being the bad guy, though. And I don’t…I don’t want to be that person anymore._

Looking Connor over, Gavin felt guilt assuage him. _I couldn’t live with being an asshole._

Looking at Tina, Gavin flashed a small smile. “This’ll only be a minute.”

Tina’s gaze bounced between the two of them. “If you’re sure?”

“I am, Tina. I should clear the air.” Gavin forced a smile that he didn’t feel. Turning back to Connor, Gavin walked over so he stood a few steps away. “First, Connor, I need to apologize. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.”

Connors’ LED spun yellow, eyes wide with surprise. “You mean that?”

 _God, he’s adorable._ Shaking himself mentally, Gavin continued. “I do. I know I was an anti-android asshole. But, by the time I knew you were alive, we were already in the ‘it’s too deep to fight it’ area and I was on the front lines of the cops who were waiting to shoot. All I can say is that I’m glad I wasn’t someone who fired.”

“Well, that’s something.” Connors voice was quiet, contemplative. “But that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Gavin looked down, hand going to his chest as the marks stung. “I guess it's not, huh? The relationship thing….it’s not something we can fix.” Gavin stepped back, air rushing from his lungs. “I’m being transferred.”

Connors LED spun red, then orange, then yellow as he studied Gavin. “Well, we can fix that. Hank’ll talk to Fowler, it shouldn’t…”

Gavin shook his head, stopping Connor in his tracks. “Connor. Stop. I want to go.”

Connor’s LED spun red. “Why? I don’t understand.”

Stepping back again, Gavin took a fast breath. “Hank made your positions clear. I’d rather go now.”

Hank walked up behind Connor, stopping a few paces short. “Gavin? What’s going on?”

Connor rushed and panicked “He’s being transferred!” had Gavin stepping back yet again.

Hank’s expression was exhausted, self-loathing and understanding. “Gavin...is there anything I can do right now to get you to change your mind?”

Gavin searched his heart, only to find the scarred edges from years of being pushed aside. “No.”

Hank nodded, anger, confusion, and exhaustion playing across his face. “I understand. If I apologize, does that do anything?”

Letting out a bitter, choked laugh, Gavin shook his head. “I wouldn’t believe you actually meant it. What was it you said in those texts? ‘You can’t develop feelings after you’d pointed a gun at someone’?” Gavin noticed Connor’s LED flash orange but ignored it as he continued to speak. “I agree. I also think you don’t get to profess to feelings when you’ve already told someone to fuck off multiple times. I’m leaving.”

Hank nodded. “I can understand that. Where are you being transferred?”

“You don’t need to know. Sometimes, loving someone is wanting what’s best for them. This is what is best for me.” Gavin glanced down at his phone as it vibrated.

Connor started to reach out, but Hank gently took Connor’s hand into his own. “That’s fair, Gavin. I am sorry for how I acted the night of the revolution.”

Gavin nodded to Hank, eyes meeting with years of regrets and barely repressed recriminations passing between them.

“I wish the two of you all the best.” Gavin turned to Tina’s smaller sedan as he started making plans. After two weeks of packing up his apartment and finding a new place to live in his new hometown, Gavin left for his new home. Saying goodbye to Tina the night before, Gavin made one more detour before leaving Detroit.


	4. Chapter 4

#

Quietly pulling into the parking lot of the graveyard, Gavin felt his gut clench. _I won’t be able to visit you as often._ Pulling out his phone, Gavin made a note to do so later as he walked over to the small flowers stand next to the entrance of the graveyard and bought a small bouquet. Quietly making his way through the silent gravestones, Gavin clutched the flowers he’d bought as he arrived at his destination.

Kneeling down next to his mom, Gavin brushed away the slush from the stone memorial to her legacy. “Hi, mom. I have some news. “I’m… leaving Detroit. And it’s because of the stuff I’ve told you about.”

Not feeling the need to rehash all that had gone on, Gavin sat down in the slush with a somber expression. Taking a deep breath, Gavin tried to smile again. “I know you’re probably worried about me. That you wanted me to be able to hold my soul mates because they were meant to love me. You wanted me to have the love you thought I deserved. And I don’t know if you thought three soul-mates would love me enough for your tastes.” Smirking, Gavin felt warmth fill him. “You always were the best, mom. I think this is the best move for me. You know what? I think I’ll be fine on my own.”

Smiling again, Gavin placed down the flowers. “I won’t be around as often, but I know you’re with me in all the ways that count. I love you, mom. I can’t wait to tell you all about my new home. I know you’re there in spirit, if not in person.”

Quietly, Gavin made his way back to the main trail, and then began to walk toward the entrance. Joy, excitement and something else pushed him to the cab of the truck, had him throwing the car into drive and navigating out to the freeway. As Gavin drove, the high wore off, but the constant calm remained. After the first two hours, Gavin pulled off the road at a truck stop with a small restaurant and a gas station and checked the clock before pulling up to a pump. After filling up on both gas and snacks, Gavin groaned. _This is going to take forever._

Two coffee-flavored energy drinks and ten hours later, Gavin pulled into a hotel at close to two a.m. Walking in while his head spun, Gavin walked into the hotel. Attempting to smile, Gavin nodded to the desk clerk. “Hello, room for one, please. I also have a cat to bring into the room.”

“Ok, that’ll be an extra thirty bucks, which should bring the total up to one thirty.” The co-ed aged kid said, running Gavin’s card through, and handing him the key. “I’m guessing you want a late checkout, which is at three p.m.”

Grunting, Gavin took the key. “Thanks.”

Walking back to the truck and grabbing both Eros and his smaller suitcase, Gavin walked to his room, and promptly fell face down on the bed after opening the door of Eros’s carrier. After a full night’s sleep, Gavin made it to the realtor’s office to finish off the paperwork and pick up his new house key while Eros hung out back at the hotel room.

Walking back into the hotel room, Gavin scooped up Eros and snuggled him. “Well, let’s go.”

“Mrrrrrr.” Eros gave Gavin an evil eye.

“I know you don’t like the crate and would rather claw my arm off than go back into it. But I can’t risk you running off.” Smiling, Gavin placed the cat down. “Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of room to roam soon enough.”

“Mrrrrrwer.” _I’d better._ Eros carefully turned to present Gavin with his asshole before settling down on the bed to pointedly ignore him.

“Yes, I know.” Gavin smiled at the cat, before scooping him up and putting him in his carrier, which earned him three or four clusters of scratches. “Ow, ow, OW! Damn cat.” he grumbled.

Checking out, Gavin navigated to his new home and had to sigh. Pulling up into the steep drive, Gavin pulled the truck off to the left side next to what looked like overgrown blueberry bushes and parked. Seeing the peeling paint, Gavin winced. “Well, it did say fixer-upper…”

The stone stairs seemed to slump about halfway up, and where they met the wooden stairs, the steps looked like they needed to be sanded. Gingerly stepping up onto the stairs and finding the wooden ones firm, Gavin walked up through the porch screen door, through it, and unlocked the front door. The door swung open on silent hinges and led into a small entryway. To his immediate right, a small doorway led to what looked like a dining room, cordoned off with a brick wall. There were two doorways on either side of the brick wall to what looked like an open area, an entertainment or living room area. To his left, a slew of doorways and a small hallway, and in front of him was a hallway leading to the kitchen, another entrance to the dining hall and what looked like a back door.

Walking through the dining room and into the living room, Gavin walked around the circumference to walk into the other opening to the kitchen. The wall had a cut-out counter area that connected both the dining room and kitchen. “Dining table isn’t going to fit here. Maybe a pair of stools or something. Appliances look like they’ll work.” Opening the freezer door, Gavin felt the arctic blast. “Cool. I’ll buy some groceries next time I go out.” Pulling out his phone, Gavin typed into his expanding to-do list. _Need to make a store run as soon as possible._

Placing the truck keys on the counter, Gavin continued through the kitchen to the right, where another entrance into the large living area was. Glancing around, Gavin toed off his shoes and took a few fast steps before sliding down the length of the floor and then going back toward the kitchen.

Exiting the kitchen and turning right, Gavin walked to the stairs. Along the stairs, a mural of a spring outdoor scene was peeling. Walking up the stairs, Gavin felt the stairs creak and cry under his weight. Gingerly resting his hand on the railing, Gavin found that still sturdy and strong. _Well, that’s one thing to check off the list. I need to YouTube some of the projects._

The balcony that ran along the upper floor, Gavin poked his nose into each of the rooms. One was off the immediate left of the upper landing, and the rest along the balcony on the opposite wall. Most needed a deep cleaning, but the floors seemed fine.

Poking his head into the master bedroom at the end of the walkway, Gavin nodded. _Good size…my bed should fit in here. Speaking of, I do need to get stuff out of the truck if I want somewhere to sleep tonight._ Moving back to the living room, Gavin shoved his feet into his shoes before going out to start unloading.

Walking to the truck and unlocking it, Gavin watched as the car backed down the hilly driveway. Snagging the first few boxes, Gavin carried them into the porch, before walking back to the truck and loading more boxes on to the porch.

After getting the majority of the boxes on the porch, Gavin moved them into the hallway while keeping an eye on Eros. “No, Eros. I don’t want to have to try to find you in the woods. Or risk you getting eaten by a bear or something.”

Sighing, Gavin continued to unload everything into the house, and then to the living room for most of the early evening. After calling to set up water, electricity and all the other necessities, Gavin started to dig into boxes and organize the boxes in order to filed them away later. Digging through the boxes for five or six hours, Gavin grabbed what cleaning supplies he’d brought with him before sweeping and mopping a small rectangle the size of his mattress on the ground of the living room and then laying the mattress down. _At least I can collapse later._ Gavin felt his stomach rumble. _Where did I put my car keys?_

Picking up the keys on the kitchen counter, Gavin walked out the porch door that was off of the living room. Moving through the porch, out the door and to the car trailer.

Unhooking his car—after having one of the cables smack his hand—Gavin backed the car off of the trailer and down the driveway.

Shaking his hand, Gavin gingerly gripped the steering wheel. _Ow, damn it._

Driving through the town, Gavin found the first pizza place and considered the pros and cons. _Pro: Pizza. Con: Cost… Fuck it._

Walking in, Gavin ordered a few slices and walked back out. Chowing down, Gavin drove around the town. “OK, so there’s the station. Good to know.”

A few turns later, Gavin found a few other necessities. “OK, Grocery is there…”

After driving around for a few hours, Gavin had found all of the necessary areas. Station, grocery, gym, and a big box store. _Cool, we’re good._

Driving back home in the most circuitous way in order to familiarize himself with the new town, Gavin felt something well up in his gut as he drove up behind the truck and parked. _This…is mine._

The path through the slush and snow had Gavin smiling. _My own house. I never thought I’d own my own…not after the thing with Hank. God knows that it would take two to own a house in Detroit that was in a safe area…_

Making his way up, Gavin groaned at the cold. “Shit, turn on the heat. Now.”

Flipping the small thermostat up to heat, and to a higher sixty-eight temperature, Gavin stumbled around because he was too lazy to find a light switch and flopped down on the mattress, while groaning at the number of boxes he’d need to open to find a blanket. _Damn it…._

Knee walking because he was too lazy to get up, Gavin threw open a couple of boxes until he found his blankets. Pulling out two, Gavin wrapped them around himself. Laying down, Gavin listened to the furnace kick on. _Thank god._

Snuggling down into his mattress, Gavin dozed as he waited for the house to warm up more fully so he’d be able to continue unpacking.

Hearing something beginning to clunk, Gavin groaned. _I need to check that out. If it’s the furnace, I do not want that thing to go out. It’s barely twenty degrees outside right now, and it’s only going to get colder._

Fishing out his phone, Gavin wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and picked up his phone. Flipping on the flashlight app, Gavin stumbled down the stairs, and moved through the basement, trying to locate the sound. Passing the furnace, Gavin felt something in his gut drop. “OK…. This is the part where I wish I’d bought a weapon. Why did I think my martial arts skills were enough?”

Gavin felt his gut shift. _Because until Connor knocked you on your ass, you were kinda right. When androids were machines, they had the Asimov’s rules shit, but now they have free will. Martial arts against metal doesn’t work well. Please don’t let me die, please DON’T let me die. Please don’t let me DIE._

Finding a door, Gavin felt his heart practically stop. The clacking—now pounding—on the door paused, silence reigned for a few seconds. The resumed, louder and louder with cries now accompanying the pounding. The door bent and cried under the force, but it didn’t break.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Gavin felt his back hit the wall of the hallway, panic shooting through his veins. Static started to filter into his head, and Gavin started to scramble away from the door when something hit him.

_Wait, the static isn’t in my head. This sounds like Connor when he was so upset. Is there an android in there?_ Dropping the blanket in case he needed to run, Gavin walked back to the door with measured steps. “Hello?”

The knocking sounded again, but less frantically.

“Are you an android?” Gavin asked, feeling his heart in his throat. “Knock once for yes.”

A single knock sounded.

“OK. Do you intend to hurt me?” Gavin asked, feeling his gut drop. “Same sign as the first.”

This time, no knock sounded.

“OK. I’m trusting you. Don’t attack me.” Gavin felt his heart drop as he placed his hand on the doorknob. _This is how the first person in a horror movie dies._

Trembling, Gavin felt the doorknob stick in his hand. “It’s locked. Do you have a key?”

More staticky cries echoed from the room.

“OK. I’m going to try to break the knob. Can you twist with me?” Gavin felt the knob jerk as a hand fastened itself to it. “OK. I’m assuming that you didn’t break it before because you’re either not a deviant and haven’t been ordered to, or you haven’t considered taking off strength limiters. If the first, I order you to help me break the doorknob. If it’s the second, please don’t attack me for giving you an order.”

Feeling the knob screech as whomever was on the other side twisted with him, Gavin felt the knob break, and the door loosen. “OK, now that you’re free, I’m getting the fuck out of the basement. Come on upstairs if you want to talk.”

Turning and practically running up the stairs, Gavin felt his adrenaline spike. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’ve probably just unleashed a serial killer. I’m going to die. Fuck!_

Making it up into the well-lit living room, Gavin spun to face the stairs as he heard footsteps on them. “Come out into the light, OK? And please, if you’re going to kill me, make it fucking fast.”

As the door creaked open, Gavin felt himself start to pray. _I know I’m way overdue on penance and prayer but fuck please don’t let me die._

A small frame emerged from the stairs, taking small, cautious steps and carrying something with it.

“You’re a kid android?” Gavin asked, kind of shocked. It was a young boy, with big brown eyes, golden tan skin and raven black hair.

The kid nodded, then held out the blanket Gavin had forgotten when the fight or flight had kicked in.  
Moving cautiously forward, Gavin took it. “Thank you, I forgot this.”

The kid nodded, then moved to sit down on the floor, eyeing Gavin as he moved back to his mattress.

Sitting down, Gavin crossed his legs and watched the kid. This went on for thirty minutes before he broke. “Do you not have vocal components, kiddo?”

The kid waved his hand from side to side, in a so-so motion.

“How do you sort-of have vocals?” Gavin asked, confused.

Miming, the kid made hand gestures for ‘explosion’ from his neck and opened his mouth as if he were screaming as he did so.

“Blew out your vocals calling for help?” Gavin asked, pleasantly surprised when the kid smiled, and nodded. “OK, well, I’m going to make a few calls. But let me introduce myself first. You can return the favor when you can talk. My name is Gavin Reed, and I’m a police officer.” Pulling out his badge, Gavin handed it over for the kid to look over as he continued to talk. “I’m not sure what’s going to happen, but you’re welcome to hang out up here if you want. Just, don’t go outside yet, alright?”

The kid nodded and wandered to look out the closest window at the night scenery.

Picking up his cellphone and quickly googling the non-emergency line, Gavin dialed the Heartbreak police station.

“Hello, Heartbreak police department. How can I help you?” A smooth voice answered.

“Hi, my name’s Gavin Reed and I just moved into town. When I got to my house, I found a kid android locked in a downstairs apartment. He’s fine, and so am I, I was just wondering what the protocol is or if there is one yet.” Gavin paused, watching as the kid wandered to the brick wall, pressing his back against it and closing his eyes.

“We don’t have a protocol for android kids yet, and anything android related is something our Captain – Captain Michaels — wants us to forward to him. You said it’s not an emergency, correct?” The operator asked, voice calm.

“Yeah, no. We’re both fine. I can come in tomorrow, bring the kid with me and discuss this with the captain then.” Gavin said, stretching his back a little.

“I’m going to put you on hold and contact the chief. If he agrees, that’s fine. If not, I’ll relay you what he wants to do. Please wait for a few moments.” Waiting to hear Gavin say “Of course,” the operator vanished for a few minutes.

“Mr. Reed?” The operator's voice clicked back on the line about fifteen minutes later. “The Captain asks that you come in tomorrow about nine a.m., seeing that it isn’t an emergency and he wants to talk to the kid. Are you sure you’re going to be OK with him for the night?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll speak to him in the morning.” Gavin said, and rolled his shoulders. “Good night.”

“Oh, Mr. Reed? We’re excited for you to join us on the force. Welcome to Heartbreak.” The operator hung up, and left Gavin snorting.

Glancing over to the kid, Gavin sagged a little before sitting up straight again. “I’ll be taking you into town tomorrow to see if we can get your vocals fixed and figure out your situation. Is that alright with you?”

The kid nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs and shivering.

“I didn’t think androids could get cold. Are you alright, kid?” Gavin asked, surprised when he shook his head. “What’s up?”

Shivering and rubbing his arms, the kid mimed again. Pointing to his LED ring—which Gavin now noticed was a solid gold—the kid mimed again.

“I know adult androids don’t get cold…” Thinking back, a trivia tidbit hit him. “But kid androids were designed to be as ‘human’ as possible, including the ability to feel cold, correct?” When the kid nodded, Gavin sighed as he struggled to remember where the extra blankets were. “OK, hang on.”

Digging through his box of blankets, sheets and other assorted items, Gavin found his comforter, and held it out.

The kid approached, cautiously. When Gavin made no move to lash out or toward him, the kid took the comforter and wrapped up in it. Moving back to press his back against the brick wall, the kid’s eyes began to droop.

“That can’t be comfortable. Give me a second, I’ll dig out some other blankets and make you a pallet.” Gavin said, turning back to the boxes to pull out the sofa cushions.

After arranging a pallet along the wall, Gavin smiled at the kid, Gavin moved back to his bed, laying down. “OK, one last request kiddo.”

The kid’s head bobbed upward, eyes wide and scared.

“If you end up deciding to kill me tonight, make it fast.” Gavin grinned at the kid’s droll expression of the kid version of ‘are you fucking kidding me’. Gavin smiled at the implied snark. “It’s just to cover my bases. Night, kiddo.”

Closing his eyes, Gavin felt some of the leftover adrenaline swirl nervously in his gut. Then, Gavin heard tiny feet approaching. Looking up, Gavin saw a sweet sight. 

Eros has walked up to the kid, and curled up on his lap, and the kid’s LED had spun a blue-green color as he snuggled closer to the wall. _Guess I don’t have to worry. Me notwithstanding, Eros has always known good people._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. I just saw Detroit Evolution. It was so cool and I am still gushing with how cute they made Gavin and Nines. 
> 
> This chapter might be a little long. I couldn't find a good break point that I liked, so I just went through the day.

#

Waking up at his alarm, Gavin didn’t remember where he was for a few seconds.

Sitting up, Gavin turned around, remembering all of the details of the previous night.

The young boy was still there, eyes closed and one hand resting on Eros as the duo slept curled up with each other.

“Well,” Gavin mused under his breath. “I guess it’s time to figure out what to do.”

Standing as quietly as he could Gavin grabbed his smaller suitcase before walking into the downstairs bathroom. Unzipping it, Gavin grabbed a t-shirt and a thicker sweater for over top. Pulling out a pair of jeans, Gavin threw on the shirt and shivered. Digging out a pair of thicker socks, Gavin pulled them on. Walking out and looking at the boxes, Gavin felt himself swear as he realized his percolator was still in one of the boxes labeled ‘kitchen.’

 _Shit, no coffee for me today._ Instantly in a bad mood, Gavin began to grumble his way to the kitchen, taking a few of the boxes with him in order to unpack later.

Walking back over to the kid, Gavin knelt down. _OK, don’t scare the child._ Reaching out and gently tapping the kid on the shoulder, Gavin spoke in a gentle voice. “Hey, kid.”

The kid opened his eyes, groaned statically, and blinked a few times before grasping at the blanket. Tilting his head, he seemed to ask ‘yes?’

“I’m gonna take you into town. We’ll go to talk to the police and see what we do before we grab you repairs, and maybe some thirium. I’m assuming you’re the ‘property’.” Gavin used finger quotes for that part. “Of the previous owner. Do you know what happened in Detroit in November?”

The kid shook his head, then raised an eyebrow. Eros mewed, and curled up more tightly in his sleep as the kid ran a hand over his fur.

“You’ve been declared a sentient race, given freedom ‘n crap like that.” _Very elegant, Gavin. You need a better vocabulary._ “I don’t know how that’s going to affect you.” Gavin said, gently watching the kid nod and pull the blanket up around his shoulders, seemingly sniffling.

“You OK, Kiddo?” Gavin asked, sitting down fully in front of him.

The kid shook his head, grasping onto the comforter to wrap it more securely around him.

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, waiting for a moment.

The kid started trying to mime, comforter falling to the side. His hands moved to his throat, his wrists, and made gestures Gavin couldn’t understand. After a few minutes, the kid broke when he saw the confusion on Gavin’s face. Quietly, the kid let out staticky hiccups, slowly rocking. Eros looked up and began to purr on the kid’s lap while giving Gavin the evil eye.

Gavin felt awful. _The poor kid has been traumatized enough, if he’s really been stuck in that damn apartment calling for help hard enough to blow his vocals._ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sitting with his knees against his chest, the kid rocked back and forth as Gavin hoped his presence would help because he sure as hell didn’t know what to say. Letting the kid rock for a few moments, Gavin reached out and gently touched the kid on the shoulder. “I’ll do what I can to help you, OK?”

Looking up, the kid's gaze met Gavin’s eyes, and Gavin was surprised and gratified by the trust the kids eyes held. “We need to go check in at the police station. See what the protocol is for your situation. I’ll do my best to help you, alright? I never introduced myself, did I?” At the shaken head, Gavin smiled. “My name is Gavin Reed. I’m a police officer.”

The kid nodded and reached down to pet the cat in his lap.

“That’s Eros, by the way.” Gavin laughed at the kids' raised eyebrow and smirk. “OK, it’s a goofy name, but he’s a lover.”

The kid rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

Standing, Gavin stretched. “Well, I’m going to get ready for the day. Is there anywhere in the house that might have some of your old stuff?”

The kid shrugged, shaking his head.

“OK, well, I don’t know if I have anything that’ll fit you. You can take the blanket with you if you want.” At the kid’s nod, Gavin walked over and grabbed his boots and put them on. “Can you be ready to go in fifteen minutes?”

Gently placing the cat on the ground, the kid stood and wrapped the blanket more firmly around himself. Pointing to the door and then to himself, the kid started to walk toward the door.

Gavin followed, and paused when the kid reached the front door. Turning to him, the kid pointed to himself and then toward the car.

“You’re ready to go now?” Gavin spoke to confirm his thoughts, pleased when the kid nodded. “OK, if you’re sure.”

Grabbing his shoes and shoving his feet in, Gavin guided the kid out onto the porch and closed the front door. “OK but let me grab you a pair of shoes.”

Digging out an old pair of vans, Gavin handed them to the kid with a thicker pair of socks. “Hopefully this’ll keep you from tripping.”

The kid’s smile was brilliant, happy and grateful. Pulling them on, the kid carefully navigated through the snow to the car.

“Yeah, I’ll unlock the car.” Gavin pressed down on the button, walking carefully through the snow and ice. When the kid smirked at Gavin’s carefulness, Gavin rolled his eyes. “Oh, hush you.”

The kid smiled, swinging down into the passenger’s seat.

Pulling his own door open, Gavin glanced over the kid as he sat behind the wheel. “Buckle up, kiddo. I know you’re made of steel, but steel still cracks at a high enough speed.”

Heaving a sigh, the kid reached around and grabbed the buckle, fastening it. Looking over, he raised another eyebrow and shrugged. Gavin could hear the question of , “Does this satisfy you?”

Gavin snorted. “God, if this is what you’re like without a voice, I can’t wait to see how dramatic you are when you can talk.”

Flashing an evil grin, the kid then simply smiled. Gesturing to the radio, he mimed turning it on. ‘ _Can I?_ ’

“Oh, sure.” Starting the car, Gavin flipped the radio on. “Like music?”

The kid’s staticky smirk at Gavin had him squinting at the kid. “You’re going to get to clarify that for me when you can talk.”

The kid nodded, unafraid. Resting his head against the frame of the window, the kid seemed to drift off through the landscape as Gavin drove. Humming along with the radio and navigating down to the station, Gavin decided to park out of the way. “We’re gonna have to walk, you OK?”

The kid nodded, stepped out and promptly grabbed onto the door handle to keep from falling. Gavin winced slightly at the sound of the metal door handle crunching in the kids’ hand. Looking back at Gavin, his eyes wide, he started to laugh in static hiccups while a blush flooded his cheeks.

“I take it that it’s icy?” Gavin asked, and received a nod. “Well, OK, be careful walking.”

Climbing out gingerly, Gavin shuffled his feet in small movements along the ice in order to not fall. Reaching the doors, Gavin opened it and allowed the kid in ahead of him.

“Firm ground. Finally.” Gavin walked through the front gate, leading the kid to the front desk. A woman with pale skin and exhausted eyes sat at the front desk and smiled as she looked up. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Hi. My name’s Gavin Reed. I’m supposed to meet with Captain… Michaels, I believe.” Gavin leaned against the front counter, and the kid mimicked him. _This kid is going to learn soooo many bad habits if he stays with me much longer._

The receptionist picked up the phone, dialed. “Hey, Michaels. A man named Gavin Reed is here to see you?”

After a few seconds the receptionist looked up and grinned. “He’ll be out in a moment.” Turning to the kid, she smiled. “And what’s your name, kiddo?”

Blushing, the kid opened his mouth and let static come out.

Jumping back a little, the receptionist let out a bit of a squeak. “Ohhh. I’m sorry.”

The kid looked down, and Gavin saw the flush on his cheeks deepen. Reaching over and clasping the kid’s shoulder, Gavin gave it a gentle shake. Leaving it at that, Gavin released him. “We’ll get that fixed soon, kiddo.”

Moving to Gavin’s side, the kid leaned in, and Gavin could feel his shoulders shake. Letting an arm rest around his shoulders, Gavin nodded to the receptionist. “We’ll be over at that bench.”

Walking the kid over to the bench, Gavin struggled to find the comforting words that might make the kid feel better. “It’s not your fault. You just spooked her.”

The kid pulled his knees to his chest, keeping his gaze down.

 _Shit, not the right words._ “You did nothing wrong…?” Gavin hated the sound of the question at the end. “You did NOTHING wrong, kid.”

Looking up, the kid offered a shaky smile.

_Why do I feel like the kid is trying to comfort me instead of the other way around?_

Letting the kid simply work through it, Gavin watched for anyone to approach them. After a few minutes, a man with a gray button-down and a pair of slacks walked over, his badge hooked to his hip next to his weapon. “Reed?”

Gavin stood, and gave a fast wave. “Over here, sir.”

The man’s face split into a smile, and his charismatic energy had Gavin letting out a deep sigh of relief. 

As the man walked over, his face went to a stern smile. “From what I can see, you’ve had an interesting move.”

Gavin let out a polite chuckle. “That’s a great way to put it.” Offering his hand, Gavin smiled. “Hi, I’m Gavin Reed.”

The Captain took it, returned the shake. “I’m Captain Jason Michaels.”

Turning to the kid, Gavin offered a gentle shoulder squeeze. “Kiddo, this is Captain Michaels.”

The kid nodded, stood, and offered his hand.

Michaels smiled, took and shook his hand. “Hi, Kiddo. Got a name?”

The kid crossed one arm over his chest to rub at the opposite forearm. Looking to Gavin, the kid seemed to beg for help.

“His vocal cords were blown out by his yelling for help.” Gavin said, reaching over to snag the kid by the shoulders and pull him close. “I just didn’t know what the protocols for this were, and I didn’t want to accidentally step on toes by taking him to get repaired first.”

“Well, we have a few android officers who are deviant. They might be able to help. Please, follow me back.” As he led the way through the bullpen to his office, Michaels kept banal conversation going. “So, Reed. Anything specific you want to be called? I tend to stick to last names, or if the officer annoys me, nicknames.”

Gavin smiled. _I’ll have a nickname in two days._ “Last name is fine. I take it you want to be referred to by your title?”

Michaels laughed. “God, no. I go by my last name, too. The only time I use “Captain” is when it’s in a ‘everyone put on a straight face, here comes someone higher on the totem pole than I am and stop laughing’ type of event. So, investigations, inter-departmental events, stuff like that is when I use Captain. Mostly, I just go by last names. Except for the androids who haven’t chosen surnames yet.”

Looking at the kid, Gavin offered a smile. “Are you going to be OK with an officer?”

The kid shrugged, moving closer to Gavin. Reaching for Gavin’s hand, the kid looked down.

Taking it, Gavin gently tugged the kid closer. “It’s OK. Nothing will happen.”

The kid leaned into Gavin’s side. Feeling his heart warm, Gavin felt panic crash down on him. _Shit! Feelings. I was trying to avoid these._

At Gavin’s sharp inhale, the kid looked up. Gently squeezing Gavin’s hand, the kid nudged him.  
“I’m fine.” Gavin offered a shaky smile.

The kid raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and moved away slightly.

Letting him, Gavin stayed by the kid. Michaels walked back over, leading them to his office, and had the two sit down. “Hang on, I’m going to call Kaylee in. She’s one of our newly deviant androids.”

Picking up the phone, Michaels punched in a number and summoned someone. “Hey, could you do me a favor?”

A few moments later, Michaels placed the receiver down. Walking around to shut the door, Michaels started to close it.

The kid jumped up, reached out, LED spinning red.

Michaels held his hand up, only mostly shutting the door. “Kaylee will be here in a moment.”

Nodding, Gavin felt his foot start to tap. “Are there any protocols for this?”

Michaels shook his head. “With Android freedom being so new, we haven’t figured out what all that entails, especially with children androids. Given that they’re built to have child-like characteristics but have the ability to access adult knowledge, we’re not sure how to treat them. Do we treat them as children? Or as adults? And given that they can be either — a child or an adult trapped in a kids body — we don’t want to assume.”

Looking to the kid, the Michaels smiled. “You can understand why we’re concerned about your position, right?”

The kid nodded and leaned forward as he listened.

Turning back to Gavin, Michaels continued. “And given that we’ve had a huge issue with a back-woods red ice drug ring, the situation for androids is even more dangerous.”

“Back-woods red ice ring?” Gavin asked, ears pricking up at the mention of a potential case.

“Yeah, the bastards are kind of like fucking vampires. Androids who’ve gone missing for a few days turn up dead from exsanguination. We…” Michaels snapped out of it when the kid’s LED spun orange. “Sorry, not something I should be discussing when you’re here, kiddo.”  
Shaking his head, the kid’s hand began to fly. Michaels looked to Gavin, who shook his head. “I really…”

A knock sounded on the door frame. All three heads turned, as a head poked in. “Hey, Cap. You called?”

“Yeah, Kaylee. We need you to translate for a kid whose vocals are gone. Do you know if we have extra vocals in the back? And are you OK with translating?” Michaels asked, waving the young woman in.

“Oh, sure! But with the vocals thing, I don’t think that’s a part we keep in the back. We might want to change that, though.” Walking over to the kid, Kaylee knelt down in front of the kid, and extended her hands to the kid, skin receding from her fingertips.

Gavin started to talk when the woman spoke. “This is the ‘kid’. First, my name is ALEX. Well, it’s Alexander, but I go by Alex. Stop calling me ‘kid.’”

Letting out a shocked laugh, Gavin nodded. “Sorry, Alex. Didn’t know that.”

The kid smiled. Speaking through Kaylee, Alex continued to talk. “Yeah, I know. Just don’t make that mistake from here on out.”

“Alex. Got it.” Michaels spoke. “I have a few questions for you, kiddo.”

“Fire away.” Alex answered.

“How old are you? Your frame looks like that of someone around the age of ten.” Michaels asked, leaning forward from where he’d perched on his desk.

“I’m designed with the outward appearance of ten-year-old, and I was programmed with the mentality of a ten-year-old. I’ve grown a bit though; I think I’m around the mentality of a thirteen to fourteen-year-old.”

Michaels nodded. “OK. Well, given that you are still a child, I'm probably going to recommend that you are placed in foster care.”

Upon hearing that, Gavin felt his gut ice over in a solid block. Memories flooded him, and he felt his spine stiffen. _I will not leave someone in that damn system if I can help it._

Michaels continued, ignoring or oblivious to Gavin’s sudden tense form. “Or, I might recommend that you stay with an officer until the android council and Jericho and whomever else is involved with creating laws for androids decide what to do with abandoned android kids.”

Alex nodded, gingerly tilting his head toward Gavin. “If…. If it’s OK, I was hoping to stay with Mr. Reed.” 

Gavin felt his stomach warm with twin tones of panic and hope. _We’re on the same side, kiddo._ “I’m willing to let you stay, but I’m not sure what’ll happen if they decide I need to pass classes, but I’d be happy to register as a foster parent or whatever. Are you going to be OK staying at the house? It was where you were locked up for so long.”

Alex shook a little. “Just don’t lock me in the basement and I won’t mind. It… is… was? It’s my home. Please, don’t kick me out. I want to stay here and be normal.”

Gavin nodded. “I’m fine with you staying.”

Reaching out, Gavin ruffled the Alex’s hair, and he leaned into the touch.

Michaels smiled, saying “Well, that’s a problem solved.” Turning to Gavin, Michaels said, “I’ll calls this into CPS, but I’ll let them know we have a temporary solution. Expect a visit from Pierce Williams, our resident CPS PITA. You’ll need to start filling out foster parent forms and get a few references. If need be, after a few months I can be a reference. If,” Michaels stressed, “if I think this will work.”

Gavin straightened up, nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Michaels stood. “OK, ki… Alex. We’ll do our best to work with both of you, but if things do not work out, I will either have to turn you over to CPS or place you elsewhere in order to keep you safe.”

Alex nodded. “I understand.” Turning to Gavin, Alex reached out a hand.

Taking it, Gavin gently held it for a sec before letting go. “Well, we should probably head into a repair shop for you first, then get back to the house. I still need to unpack.” Looking to Michaels, Gavin dipped his head. “By the way, thanks for letting me join up here. I needed to leave.”

“From what Ffej said, yeah, you did.” Michaels smiled.

“Ffej?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Oh, it’s your old Captains nickname from when he was in the academy. There were three or four men named ‘Jeff’, so he reversed his name and went by Ffej.”

“Huh.” Gavin laughed. “He’s never gone by that at work.”

“It doesn’t surprise me. He probably stopped going by that once he was in the force and not surrounded by people with the same name as him.” Michaels smiled at Gavin, before turning to Kaylee. “Thank you, I appreciate the help.”

“No prob, Cap.” Standing, Kaylee turn to Gavin. “I’m assuming I’ll be seeing more of you, and I forgot to introduce myself at the start. I’m Kaylee James, and I’m a detective here. It’s nice to meet you, Mr…?”

“Gavin Reed. I’ll be joining the force late next week. I think I said I was available that Thursday.” Gavin offered his hand, pleased when Kaylee took it, gave it a firm shake before stepping back and vanishing out of the door. Turning to Alex, Gavin held out a hand.

Alex jumped up and rushed over and crashed into Gavin’s’ side a bit roughly.

“Oof.” Gavin had to steady himself. “Ready to head out there, kiddo?”

Alex looked up, using his elbow to nudge Gavin as he scowled .

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll do my best, Alex.” Gavin nodded to Michaels. “I’ll be seeing you soon, sir. Thanks for being willing to meet.”

“I’m glad you had to come in. Gave me a chance to judge you myself. Ffej gave you a good review, but I like to make sure with my own eyes.” Michaels ordered, waved Gavin out. “I’ll see you in a few days. Alex, it was nice to meet you.”

Alex waved and walked out of the room.

Following, Gavin closed the door and then jogged to walk next to Alex. “OK, so, once we hit up the repair shop, we’ll probably go to the grocery. I’m not sure if the repair shop will have thirium but remind me to check.”

Alex nodded, then motioned to the parking lot.

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, and watched as the kid pretended to move flawlessly as he moved his feet in long strides without lifting his feet.

“Ice… Oh, yeah. Time to ice skate again.” Gavin grinned down as Alex smiled up. “This is great. I’m going to be sporting so many bruises.”

Walking out, Gavin was pleasantly surprised to find the lot had been salted while they’d been inside. “Well, never mind then.”

Snapping his fingers dramatically, Alex grinned at Gavin.

“What?” Gavin asked, confused.

Shaking his head, Alex moved to the passenger’s door and tapped on the handle with a small clink.

Grumbling, Gavin unlocked the car and sat down in the driver’s seat before turning to the kid. “Fair warning, I’m not a good role model. Don’t imitate me, kiddo.”

Alex glared at Gavin’s use of the term ‘kiddo’ before turning to stare out the window once again.

“Are you OK?” Gavin asked, starting the car and backing out.

Alex looked over, a confused expression on his face.

“Well, you seem to stare off when we get in the car. Didn’t know if you were upset or something.” Gavin said, turning out of the parking lot and getting on the road.

Alex’s face transitioned from confused to tired to unsure of how to talk as he moved his hands listlessly.

“Well, how about we talk about this after we get your vocals fixed?” Gavin smiled at Alex’s wobbly smile. “I promise, you can talk my ear off after that.”

Alex snorted, but nodded. The music sat comfortably between the two on the ride over to the repair shop, an hour drive away.

Pulling in, Gavin smiled at Alex’s palpable excitement coming through his foot tapping, though it was slowed by shyness as he hesitated to grab the door handle as Gavin parked. However, within seconds, Alex had opened his door.

“Ea…” Gavin laughed as Alex shot out of the car and closed the door a bit hard.

Sighing, Gavin swung out of the car. Jogging to catch up with the kid, Gavin found the kid linking with the receptionist at the front desk.

“Did you at least ask to connect first?” Gavin teased, nudging the kid.

The receptionist smiled. “He did, wrote down his request on one of our flyers. We do have the part for him, but it’ll probably take a few hours to install. And it’s going to cost roughly around a few hundred with parts and hours.”

Gavin winced internally. _Fuck, didn’t think of that._ “That’s fine.”

Alex looked over, a guilty expression on his face.

 _Shit, he saw the twinge._ Looking to Alex, Gavin repeated “That’s fine. Are you going to be okay going back alone?”

Alex shuffled his feet, and then pointed to Gavin’s pocket. Putting his hand in it, Gavin pulled out his phone. “Need the number?”

Alex’s relieved expression had Gavin taping in the password and handing it over. “Feel free to grab the number and turn on location. I’ll be out here, waiting for you. That alright?”

The skin on Alex’s hand slid away after a nanosecond, and he grabbed the phone from Gavin’s outstretched hand. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he nodded.

Connecting with a solid force behind him, Alex clung to Gavin as he stumbled back.

“Easy,” Gavin said with a gentle laugh. “Easy. I’ll be waiting for you. I’ll just make a few calls while I’m doing so, that OK?”  
Alex’s head bobbed against Gavin’s chest to agree.

Letting Alex go, Gavin waved as he walked back with the receptionist. Pulling out his phone, Gavin felt the panic hit him. _The fuck am I doing? I’ve basically adopted a kid. An android kid, nonetheless! What was I thinking?_

Snagging his phone, Gavin dialed Tina.

Tina didn’t answer. _Of course not, it’s the middle of the workday for her. I’ll have to…_

“Sorry I missed you, but I’ll try ...Actually, probably not but hey, once in a blue moon I might call back.”

“Hey, Tina. I’m doing something stupid, but… Yeah, I’ll tell you about it when you call… If you don’t call me back, I will harass you. Love ya.” Hanging up, Gavin sat down and worked through a to-do list on his phone.

Pulling up directions to the nearest furniture store, Gavin scrolled through listings for several items. A couch, larger dining room table, entertainment cabinet and a few shelves flew by as Gavin started to wonder about what Alex might do with his room.

 _Maybe I should put a wifi extender near his room….. Can he even turn off his wi-fi connection? How do I make sure he’s safe on the internet?_ Pulling out his phone, Gavin searched for android schematics. _Fuck, should I not be looking this shit up?_

Closing his current tab, Gavin struggled to define what it would mean to turn off the Wi-Fi connection as he scanned over the free engineering drawings online. _It’s a part of his body, one that I have no right to access…. Maybe if I just talk to him, he’ll listen. Fuck, do I need to send him to school? How do I get him to agree to that? Poor kid needs some type of socialization if he’s been living as an android. And with kids his… ‘age’? God, I don’t know what I’m doing_

Flipping back to the memo app, Gavin started a list of things to talk to Alex about. _OK, so internet safety, schooling and or lack thereof, House rules…What the F are the house rules? His own room, interests? Does he have any? I guess claustrophobia is probably on the list. He definitely didn’t like the door at the office being closed._

A few fast footsteps had Gavin looking up as they landed in front of him.

Alex was grinning. “All fixed.” His voice still held a childish lit but was dipping between child and adult.

“Sounds good. Ready to head back to the house?” Gavin asked, holding a hand out to Alex.

Alex reached out, took the hand. Shaking it for a second, Alex pressed closer and wrapped one arm around Gavin’s middle. “Thank you, for getting me out of there. I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

Returning the embrace, Gavin held the kid tight for a few seconds before feeling liquid sink through his shirt. “Alex?”

“Sorry, I didn’t… I’m sorry!” Alex gasped against Gavin’s side.

“Shhh, it’s OK. I got you. I will not lock you in that room again, kiddo.” Holding Alex gently to his side, Gavin nodded to the receptionist as he led Alex out to the car. “It’s OK. I will do my best to keep you safe.”

Alex leaned into his side. “Stop calling me ‘kiddo.’”

Gavin laughed. “That’s a battle I’m going to lose, but I’ll do my best. Any nickname you’ll find OK?”

Alex shook his head. “My name is Alex and I want to be called as such.”

“Did you choose it, or were you given the name?” Gavin asked, hoping he wouldn’t slip and go back to the nickname he’d subconsciously given him.

“I chose it. Alexander was a king of the world, and I’m going to be, too.” Alex’s voice was firm, and he stood straighter. “I just have to figure out how to conquer it.”

“World domination. I can respect that as a life goal.” Gavin teased, nudging the kid to the passenger’s side. “Well, just be a better person than whomever locked you up.”

Alex’s eyes shuttered, and he only nodded.

“Sh…ooot. I’m sorry, ki.. Alex. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Gavin put his foot a little hard on the brake as he turned over the engine.

Alex nodded. “It’s OK. I kinda need to ask you about her, anyway.”

Shocked, Gavin looked over. “What about her?” Gavin asked, turning around to back out of the parking spot.

“What happened to her? She… she was alive the last time I saw her.” Alex’s voice dropped to a whisper as he said the last few words.

 _What they did was wrong, but that’s not something he needs to hear._ “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what happened. We can check the public records, in a day or so? Or we can try to contact any relatives.”

“She really only had one son, and he… spurned… her? I think that’s the best word for it. She bought me to replace him. I think when the revolution hit, she was afraid I’d run away so she locked me downstairs. I didn’t see anyone until you opened the door.” Alex stared out at the scenery.

 _Uhhh….fuck. What do I say?_ “I’m sorry, Alex.” Letting the silence take over, Gavin drove to the furniture store. “Well, if you’re going to be with me for a while, would you mind helping me choose what you want for a bed?”

Alex looked over. “I don’t need a bed, but yes?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I swear, I know you don’t ‘need’ a bed, but I’m assuming you’ll want your own space. For that, you’ll have your own room. If you want, you can choose a bed or something. But whichever room we put what you choose in, is yours. Sound good?”

Alex nodded, but only after a few seconds. “OK…. But I’m still allowed in the rest of the house, right?”

Looking over, Gavin noticed that Alex was squeezing his own hands so hard that the ‘skin’ vanished from the knuckles. “Of course, Alex. You will not be trapped in your room, but if you want privacy, that’s where you can find it.”

Alex immediately relaxed, slumping forward a little. “OK.”

“Speaking of, do you want anything else in your room? Bed and a lamp? A blanket or something?” Gavin asked, trying to remember the list he’d been writing.

“Blankets, hell yes. Blankets and pillows are the best.” Alex’s voice was cautiously enthusiastic. Looking away from the scenery, Alex looked at Gavin. “But I have one question for you. Why are you letting me stay?”

Gavin felt his gut ice over, and part of his heart did as well. “Because I’m not leaving you in the system, and I think that’s what would happen to you otherwise. I know the dangers for regular people in foster care, I….” _have too many bad memories of that specific hell to allow someone to go into it._ “I can’t imagine that a newly deviant android kid would fare any better. In fact, I think you’d end up in a worse position.”

Alex nodded. “I owe you, then.”  
“No, no you don’t, kid. You owe me nothing for doing the right thing.” Gavin said, steering to the parking lot of the furniture store. “I want to do the right thing, and I think I can help. Are you OK with that?”

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, though.” Alex said, looking Gavin in the eyes for the first time.

“You don’t have to be thankful, either. Anyway, let’s go. I need to fill out the house and get back to unpacking.” Gavin said, nudging Alex’s shoulder.

Climbing out, Gavin waited for Alex to round the car before walking to the front door. “Anyway, any idea what you’ll want for your room?”

Alex shook his head, and his eyes went wide when they entered the store. “Wow.”

“I know.” Gavin laughed. “I thought these stores had gone the way of the Dodo.”

“I don’t think furniture stores had a ‘predator’ like the Dodo did….” Alex’s expression remained awestruck as the two worked through the store, purchasing couches, a kitchen table, an entertainment cabinet and a few bookshelves for the downstairs.

Walking over to the bedroom area, Gavin noted Alex’s gaze latching onto an item. Following the stare, Gavin saw a bunk bed set with a couch instead of a bottom bunk. “Do you like that?”

Alex snapped out of it, blushing and nodding. “Yeah? But it’s expensive.”

“I’m not too worried. I’ve saved really well for fifteen years and a lot of overtime, and I’m employed.” _And a few Cyberlife shares…_ Gavin nudged Alex to it. “Go.”

Alex walked over and put his foot on the bottom rung. After a hesitant second, he lifted the other foot off the ground and seemingly tightened his grip on the rails.

Gavin laughed, walked over and tapped Alex on his shoulders. “It’s OK. The ladder didn’t break.”

Alex’s exhale was palpable. “OK. I actually really like this bed. Is it OK?”

“Yep. That’s fine.” Waving over a salesperson, Gavin negotiated, placed their order with a rush fee and then tugged Alex out of the store. “Let’s go before I find something else I don’t need but really want.”

Alex tilted his head to the side. “But everything you bought was what you needed, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but those cool bar stools are not and if we stay much longer, I’m going for them.” Gavin smiled at Alexs snort. “I never said I had much self-control.”

Alex nodded. “You didn’t.”

“Wise apple.” Gavin teased, starting the car. “Anyway, next stop is online where we order literally everything else, so we don’t have to drive.”

Alex smiled. “Can… Can I choose a few books?”

Gavin tilted his head, confused. “Aren’t you able to download books and stuff?”

“Well, yeah, but sometimes I don’t want the constant connection to the internet. There are a lot of loud people on there, too, and it makes it hard for me to focus.” Alex explained, leaning back in his chair. “I like the feel of books, too.”

Gavin switched lanes to pass a slow truck. “Sure, kiddo.”

“Please call me Alex. It’s my name.” Alex said, tone quiet.

“Sorry, I’ll stop.” Gavin said, and the two relaxed on their way to the grocery.

After picking up the necessities, a sleeping bag, and a few pallets of thirium, Gavin navigated home and parked just behind the house next to a door he’d found off the kitchen. “Alex, do you mind helping me carry some of this stuff in? You can do whatever you want after that.”

Alex opened his door and stood. “I can help.”

Handing Alex a few bags, Gavin then carried as many as he could hold. Laughing at himself, Gavin walked past Alex whose LED circled yellow.

“Why do you carry so much in one trip?” he asked, following Gavin as he put all of his stuff down on the available counter space.

“Because I’m lazy and don’t want to go back out to the car except to close the back.” Gavin said, sorting through the bags.

Putting away the frozen food and drinks into the fridge, Gavin stretched out his back before walking into the living room. Snagging a few of the boxes labeled kitchen, Gavin brought them to the kitchen and began to unpack them. As he carried them to the kitchen, Gavin noticed Alex sitting and holding Eros as he stroked along the cats back.

Sorting the contents, Gavin placed dishes, pots and pans and mugs into their own cabinets. The rest of the afternoon was Gavin unpacking, with Alex playing with Eros.

After getting the rest of the ground floor set up — kitchen and living room — Gavin popped a frozen pizza into the oven with a timer set to go off in twenty minutes and walked over to the mattress still plopped on the ground. Dropping down, Gavin groaned before holding a hand out for Eros. “After dinner, I need to start on my bedroom and then I’ll get online.”

Alex didn’t look up as he continued to pet Eros, who stayed planted on Alex’s lap. “You’re his favorite apparently.” Gavin grumbled, withdrawing the hand.

Lying down, Gavin let himself relax a little when he felt someone flop next to him.

“Gavin?” Alex asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Gavin responded, letting the kid snuggle next to him.

“I…Nothing, never mind.” Alex said, sitting up.

Gavin felt Eros climb over the top of the two of them and lay across their legs. “Well, now we can’t move because the king of the house has said no.”

Alex laughed, fingers diving into the fur. “He’ll move if we do.”  
“That’s what he wants you to think.” Gavin said, reaching over and running his hand over Eros.

Laughing, Alex relaxed next to Gavin. “Why did you get a cat?”

“My apartment in Detroit was strict about what animals were allowed. Besides, I wasn’t home much because of work and it would’ve been irresponsible to have a dog when I couldn’t exercise him.” Gavin said, stroking along Eros’ back. “I dunno, maybe now that I’ve got more room, I could consider it.”

“We…. You might get a dog?” Alex asked, eyes wide.

Inordinately pleased that Alex had used ‘we’ first, Gavin felt a grin tug at his lips. “I’m not going to say yes until I’m sure I can handle it.” Gavin said, sitting up and looking at Alex. “But I’m not going to say ‘no’ either.”

Alex smiled, and Gavin felt something in his heart shift as it warmed. “We’ll see what happens.” Standing as he heard the timer go off, Gavin walked into the kitchen and pulled the pizza from the oven. “Want some, Alex?” Gavin called over to him in the living room.

“Ummm… I can’t?” Alex called back, absent-mindedly.

“Sorry, duh. My bad.” Gavin said, using a knife to chop off a piece. _Add a pizza cutter to the list of things I need to buy. I swear I had one before I moved._

Hearing no response, Gavin walked back over to see Alex flopped in a cuddle puddle with the cat. Saying nothing, Gavin sat down and began to munch on his slice.

Peaceful silence came over the three occupants, and Gavin finished eating before getting back up. “OK, bedroom and then shopping. Alex, if you want to get on and find some sheets for your bed, that’s fine. You can also order one or two blankets, or, if you want, we can go to the crafting store and make a tie-blanket. I had one and they’re easy to customize. I had one when I was younger, but it’s probably somewhere in my former siblings house now.”

“What’s a tie-blanket?” Alex asked, and then his LED spun. “Oh…that’s cool. I want that.”

“Cool. We’ll figure out some time to go this week.” Gavin said, walking over to the bed frame. “Feel free to look up sheets and stuff while I do this, ‘Lex.”

Alex nodded, tapping away on the computer.

After an hour, Gavin had his bedroom set up, save for the mattress downstairs. Walking downstairs, Gavin tapped Alex on his shoulders as he knelt next to him. “Hey, find something you like?”

“Yeah, I like this lamp.” Alex had picked a floor lamp with opposable arms and multicolored coverings. “And this bookshelf.”

The bookshelf was tall and would reach from the floor of Alex's room to the ceiling. “That’s a lot of space. Planning to fill it?”

Alex nodded, grinning. “Yeah, that’ll be cool.”

“Huh, never would’ve thought an android would want hard copies of books and stuff, given that you have access to all of that in your head.” Gavin said, gently pulling the laptop over to his lap. “Anything else?”  
“I think I want a few extra throw pillows, they’re in your cart. I have trouble connecting to the Wi-Fi sometimes, out here. And if a storm comes in, my Wi-Fi connection can be spotty. So, I like having hard copies so I have something to do. I also found a few wall scrolls.” Alex explained, and smiled. “Anyway, what are you going to order?”

“Well, the furniture is coming, so I’m good there. Most of my blankets and stuff just needs to be unpacked, so I’m good there. I can’t remember what I was planning on ordering.” Groaning, Gavin laid back on the mattress. “I’ll remember it at like midnight tonight after I’ve gone to bed.”

Alex didn’t say anything, just lying down.

Sighing, Gavin closed the laptop and put it over and away from him. “I need to move the mattress, Alex. If you wouldn’t mind moving and holding Eros for a few minutes, I’m going to get my room set up and then we need to talk about a few things.”

Alex nodded, nervously. “Did I do something?”

“No, ‘Lex. I just need to work on some ground rules with you.” Gavin said, waving his hands to try and dispel the nerves.

Alex stood, and picked up Eros who happily draped himself across Alexs’ chest.

Maneuvering the mattress up the stairs and dragging it up the stairs, Gavin finished getting his room set up. His bed was along the outside wall next to the window. A small bedside table sat next to the bed where the entry of the master bath was.

After that, Gavin walked downstairs and gestured Alex over to the table. “OK, so we need to go over a few rules.”

Alex nodded, sitting down. “Yes?”  
“OK, rule number one: We talk to each other if we have issues. We don’t sulk or try and hide it until we blow up. Like how you told me that your name was ‘Alex’ and not ‘kiddo.’ I will do my best to talk through any issues, but there are limits to my willingness to bend. If it puts you, me or others in harm’s way, or breaks the law, it will be a ‘no’. For example, no sex or smoking until you’ve turned eighteen. After that, I do not care and do not want to know. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded. “That sounds fine. What are the other rules?”

“I’m not sure, but we’ll work together to define them. One thing I wanted to talk to you about was the possibility of you going to school.” Gavin said, watching Alex carefully.

Alex seemed to think about it. “Why would I go to school? Like you said, I can connect to the internet and learn everything that way.”  
“School is more than just learning. God, fifteen-year-old me would die if he heard me say that.” Gavin mused, chuckling at the image of the punk teenager he’d been gasping at him. When Alex didn’t join in, Gavin stopped and nodded. “It might help you socialize and understand the world a bit better. And it would help you make friends with people your own age. Or you could people watch. That’s most of what I did in school…”

Alex shook his head. “Or it could put me in the path of bullies.”

“True, that’s always a possibility. I had a few of those, but school — in retrospect — was worth it. How about we say you go for a few months, and if you hate it, we can switch to an online school?” Gavin asked, and saw Alex consider it. “We’d enroll you as soon as possible.”  
Alex nodded. “That’s fair. Anything else?”

“Hmm… internet safety. Please don’t give away address or personal info online? Even to other androids.” Gavin said and saw Alex exaggerate his next eyeroll. “Jeeze ‘Lex. I know it’s dumb, but this is for my nerves, OK?”

“I promise not to.” Alex said, reaching out to Gavin with one hand. “Shake on it?”

“Shake on it.” Gavin took his hand and shook it. “Now that we’re done with the rules, I’m kind of tired. Some of the furniture will be arriving tomorrow, but we can watch a movie tonight if you want.”

“Yeah!” Alex said, jumping up. “What are we watching?”  
“There are boxes of movies, you can choose one.” Gavin said, and watched Alex walk over and dig through the boxes.

Alex ended up choosing a superhero movie, marveling at the feats on screen. “Whoa.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.”

“Is there more of this?” Alex asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Yeah, an entire universe. We can work our way through it.” Gavin said, yawning.

“Cool.” Alex said, lapsing into silence as he followed each second.

After the movie was over, Gavin made his way through the house, locking each and every door and window. “Alex, I’m going to go to bed soon. Are you OK with that?”

Alex’s voice was quiet. “Am I sleeping on the couch?”  
“That’s about the best spot for you, right now. Are you OK being alone down here?” Gavin asked, turning and looking at Alex.

Alex’s LED spun yellow. “Can I steal a blanket?”

“Heck yeah,” Gavin motioned him to follow. “I’ve also got that sleeping bag for you. Let’s go.”

Leading the kid up to his room, Gavin tossed him a few blankets. “Is this going to work OK?”  
Alex nodded, holding the blankets tight over him. Walking downstairs, Alex pulled out the sleeping bag and curled up in it, blankets thrown over top. 

_Aww._ Waving, Gavin made his way back up the stairs, through the hall and into his room. Flopping onto his bed, Gavin closed his eyes after wrapping himself up in the blankets he had like a tortilla. Exhausted, Gavin slipped into unconsciousness quickly without much thought about the day beyond _well, that happened._


	6. Chapter 6

#

Waking up more naturally the next morning, Gavin rolled over and felt the chill of the night hit him. _Brr. Hope the kid was OK._ Glancing around his bed, Gavin saw that Eros wasn’t in his customary position at Gavin’s feet. _Although, he may have had a furry heating pack._

The smile that put-on Gavin’s face only lasted as long as it took Gavin to put his feet down on the floor. “Jesus.” He hissed, standing and grabbing one of his boxes of clothes. Digging through it, Gavin pulled on a thick pair of sweat socks, mentally adding slippers to his laundry list of items.

Walking downstairs, Gavin walked over to check on Alex.

Eros was splayed out along Alex, who was still soundly asleep. Pulling out his phone, Gavin saw that Tina had called him back. Walking into the kitchen, he texted her.

_ G: Hi, Tina.  _

_ There you are. What are you doing that’s dumb? : Tina _

_ G: I may have adopted/agreed to foster a kid?  _

Tina didn’t respond for a few minutes.

Gavin bit his tongue and felt his phone buzz.

_ I will be calling you as soon as I get off work tonight. If you are intelligent, you will answer me when I call. I’m off work at five-thirty. Earlier if I can swing it. Keep your phone on you with the volume turned up. :Tina _

_She may actually kill me._ Hearing blankets shifting against the nylon of the sleeping bag, Gavin walked over to the doorway from the kitchen to the living room to see Alex secure the blankets around himself. _I think it’s worth it, though…_

Noting that Alex was still pretty deeply asleep, Gavin tiptoed back up to his room. _I’ll just work on stuff up here for a little while._

Around eleven, Gavin heard a knock on the door. Dashing downstairs, Gavin opened the door to a delivery man. “You’re the big order, right? Ordered the bunk beds, couch, table and the entertainment set, right? Among other things.”

“Yep, that’s me. If you don’t mind, I’m going to ask that you bring the stuff just to here. Kid’s still asleep in the living room.” Gavin offered a grin to the delivery man’s nod. “OK, great, than…”

“Gav, I’m awake.” Alex said, stumbling out of the living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Well, never mind then.” Gavin said to the delivery man before turning to Alex. “Hey, kiddo. Stasis go ok?”

“Yeah, just…” Alex paused, stretching. “Needed a few more updates than I realized.”

“Not a problem. How about you hang out upstairs until we get stuff done? And pick a room for yours.” Gavin said, waving Alex up the stairs.

Alex nodded, walking up to the walk through the rooms.

Gavin turned back to the delivery man. “Sorry about that, anything I can do to help you out?”

“Nah, but I appreciate it. New to town?” The man asked, motioning to the men waiting outside.

Moving aside, Gavin allowed the men into the house. “If you don’t mind doing the entertainment and other living room stuff first, I’d appreciate it.”

In short order, Gavin had the living room set up, and Alex had wandered back downstairs. “I found a room I like.”

Gavin turned to Alex, smiling. “Which one?”

“The one at the end of the hall?” Alex said, rubbing at his forearm. “It’s got a great view of the room outside.”

“Good choice. Would you mind showing me?” Gavin asked, noting that the bunk bed being brought in.

Walking up the stairs and turning along the walkway, Alex led Gavin to the first room of the row of four before the master bedroom and bath.

“This one?” Gavin asked, and at Alex’s nod, Gavin motioned to the delivery man. “Cool. Where do you want the bed and desk? And would you mind hanging out downstairs as we set it up?”

“I want the bed by the window over there,” Alex said, pointing to the wall overlooking the front yard, “and my desk along that wall.” He pointed to the perpendicular wall. “Can I watch a movie if I’m stuck downstairs?” Alex asked, eyes lighting up.

“Sure, but again, age-appropriate.” Gavin said, waving the kid off.

“I’m an android. If I wanted to watch a rated-R gore-fest, I would.” Alex said, nudging Gavin as he walked out of the room.

Moving to stand off to the side to allow the deliverymen room to work, Gavin snagged Alex and ran his knuckles gently along his scalp. “Yes, I know. But you’re going to listen anyway.”

Alex laughed and nodded. “I am.”

“Good.” Gavin ran one last noogie over the kids’ scalp, letting him go free once the men were out of the way. “Scram, kiddo.”  
Alex scampered down the stairs and Gavin could hear the movie click on.

The mail arrived—with several purchases from online— shortly after the delivery men had finished with their work and Gavin sorted away the rest of the items he’d had left.   
Walking to the living room where Alex was still mostly absorbed in a movie.

“Hey, Alex. It looks like the sheets you choose are here, and so are your clothes. Mind if I show you how to make your bed? After that, you’re going to be responsible for your sheets and laundry after this.” Gavin asked, walking to stand next to Alex.

Alex didn’t respond, deeply absorbed.

Laughing, Gavin nudged Alex with a toe. “Kid.”

“Alex.” Gavin laughed at Alex’s mumble. “Later.”

Reaching down and picking up the remote, Gavin paused the movie. “Alex.”

Alex looked up, glaring. “Later?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, now.”

“Fine.” Alex huffed, standing. “What’s up?”

“Finish setting up your room, Alex. You can watch after that, alright?” Gavin said, feeling a small amount of temper echo in his skull. “It’s not like it’s live.”

Alex froze up a little, nodding. “OK.”

Gavin winced, seeing Alex hold himself a bit further away. “How much longer is the movie?”

“I think about half-an-hour?” Alex said, gaze glued to the floor as he started to move toward the stairs.

“OK. After the movie is done, come grab me. I’ll help you set you the rest of your room.” Feeling his phone buzz, Gavin winced. “Shi…Tzu. I forgot Tina was going to call.”

Alex looked up, eyes still unsure but laughter melting the nervousness. “Shih-tzu?”

“You know exactly what I was going to say, and you know why I’m censoring it.”

Gavin laughed as Alex began to parrot him. “Shih-Tzu.”

Feeling his phone buzz, Gavin answered it as he walked away from Alex. “Hi, Tina.”

“Explain.” Tina’s voice was firm. “Why are you adopting a kid? And why do you think this is a good idea?”

“I…. Give me a minute, Tina.” Jogging up the stairs, Gavin made his way around the balcony walkway into the master bedroom. Closing the door, Gavin sighed before moving to sit on the bed. “OK, remember how when you asked me what my worst childhood story was, you thought I lied?”

“Yeah, there’s no way your worst ‘story’ is that ‘you didn’t get the horse you asked for for Christmas.’” Tina said.

“Well, there’s a reason I don’t talk a lot about my childhood. And when I tell you, it does not go anywhere beyond you.” Gavin said, tone hard.

“Gavin, is this something that you’re not comfortable telling me?” Tina asked, voice soft.

“Yeah, kind of. It’s… Let me just say that my time in the system wasn’t great. And that’s why I can’t leave someone to it if I’m a viable option. Especially someone who is going to have it worse than I did at the time. I know I helped put kids in the system before, but only because I couldn’t help them.”

“Gavin. What happened in foster care?” Tina asked, voice cautions. It didn’t matter.

Flashes crossed Gavin’s mind, a knife, an older boy who was sneering down with a gang tattoo along his neck. Other boys with the same tattoo. Pain, fear. Panic, anxiety and ice. His breathing sped up, as he desperately tried to pull more air in.

“I… I’ve got to go, Tina. I’ll talk to you later.” Gavin hung up the phone, tossed it to the other side of the bed. _It’s OK. It’s OK. They’re not here._ Lying back, Gavin pulled a pillow to his chest. _They’re not here, and you’re not responsible for what happened to them. They attacked you, not the other way around._

Focusing on his breathing, Gavin almost didn’t hear the timid knock on the door. “Mr... Gavin?”

“Just Gavin, Alex. It’s my name, no need to use ‘mister.’” Gavin opened his door.

Alex smiled at him, but Gavin could see concern around the corners. “Gavin, are you OK?”

Gavin felt the grin on his face shake a bit. “I’m… I’ll be OK, even if I’m not now.”

Alex nodded, before reaching to wrap his arms around Gavin. “If you say so, but your heart rate is accelerated.”

Shocked, Gavin returned the embrace and let out a snort of laughter. “Can we agree that you only scan me if you think there’s something wrong? And only in emergencies.”

Alex nodded against Gavin’s side. “OK. But I can tell something’s wrong. With just my visual receptors.”

Gavin snorted, the concern warming him. “You’re a little shih-tzu, ‘Lex.” Gavin teased, holding Alex out to arm’s length. “I’m OK.”

“Anyway, you wanted me to finish my room, right?” Alex asked, turning and tugging on Gavin’s hand.

Wincing, Gavin nodded. “Gentle, ‘Lex. My arm doesn’t have the same tactile strength as yours does.”

Alex let go immediately. “Sorry!”

“Easy, kid. It’s fine.” Gavin smiled at Alex’s glare. “Yeah, I know.” Leading Alex to his room, Gavin helped Alex finish setting up his room, including electrical outlets and cords that were positioned in order to provide places for him to charge.

“Well? What ’ya think?” Gavin asked, sitting down on the couch as Alex snuggled down on his top bunk.

“Perfect.” Alex popped his head over the railing, then yawned. “Never leaving now.”

Gavin let out a laugh. “Good to know. Goodnight, Alex.”

Walking back to his room, Gavin pulled out his PJs. Reaching across his bed, Gavin picked up the tossed phone and put it to its place. A small blinking red dot had Gavin unlocking it to see what had come in.

_ Hi, Gavin. I’m so sorry I prodded. I love you, and I support this decision. I’m just worried that you’re making a rash decision. If you think this is right for you, I will be a reference for your foster parent papers. Just let me know what you need. Love you, Brother mine. : Tina.  _

_ G: Thank you, Tina. I’m… There’s a reason I struggle to talk about some of the stuff. If you’re here, I… I’ll try to explain.  _

_ Don’t worry about it, Gav. If this is something you can’t talk about, I don’t need to know. I don’t want you hurt. : Tina.  _

_ G: You’re the best, you know that? Also, do you want a pic of Alex?  _

_ Of course! Is there anything he wants? I want to start the spoiling. : Tina _

_ G: He’s asked for some hard copies of books and other entertainment options. He says that given the spotty wi-fi, it’s hard to watch movies or other things when the wi-fi goes out. _

_ Wow, OK. I’ll see if there are any old copies of books at the used bookstore. : Tina.  _

_ G: Yeah, I’m going to hit up the pawn shops and the local second-hand store to see if there’s books there he’d like. I’m just trying to figure out what is ‘appropriate '. What did your mom let you read when you were fifteen or so? _

_ My mom let me read most anything, and she was there to talk to me about it. : Tina.  _

_ G: Well, that’s not helpful, but thanks? _

_ :-D : Tina.  _

_ G: Well, I’m really tired, and I’m going to go to bed. I’ll send you photos of the house tomorrow. _

_ Love you, Gav. Send me pics! :Tina. _

Letting his phone screen go black, Gavin felt the tension of the last few days take hold as his body drifted off to sleep.

A sense of apprehension overtook ten-year-old Gavin, as he sat in the back of his mom’s beat-up old sedan, leather seats uncomfortable. Shifting, Gavin whined “Mom? I’m hungry.”

“Gavin, sweetie, I know. I promise we’ll feed you when you get home.” Gavin’s mom looked into the rear-view mirror. “You’re growing like a weed, kiddo.”

“That’s dumb, mama. I’m human, not a plant.” Gavin said, idly staring out the window. “And I don’t want to wait until we get home!”

“Gavin.” His mom’s tone was stern. One of her hands left the steering wheel, reached back for his.

Gavin refused to take it, stubbornly holding onto his own arm.

Suddenly, a blast of horns as something Gavin couldn’t see swerved into the lane. His mom tensed up, the hand that had been reaching for his snapping back up to grab the steering wheel.

It was too late, and Gavin felt the car jerk as something crashed into it. The door next to Gavin bent, and Gavin felt a spray of something sharp fall over him as his ears started to ring.

After a few seconds of his ears ringing, Gavin heard the world snap back into focus as he looked up to where his mom was. “MOMMA!”

The lack of response had Gavin crying and screaming. “MOM! Mom, what’s going on? Where are you? Are you OK?”

The sound of sirens had Gavin trying to unbuckle, restraint falling away as he scrambled to climb over the center console. “Mom!”

The side of the car had caved in, and his mom was slumped over the steering wheel. She looked wrong, something was wrong with her chest and shoulders. Reaching out, Gavin nudged his mom. “Mom wake up. Mom!”

Footsteps and voice had Gavin looking up. A man with an early shadow on his face spoke. “Kiddo, are you OK?”

“No, my mom won’t wake up! What’s wrong? Is she OK?” Gavin asked the man, feeling himself start to shake. “I want my mom.”

The man’s eyes held an exhausted sadness masked by a deep-set compassion. “I know, kiddo. Do you have a name?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Gavin stated, looking at his mom’s still form. “But it’s Gavin.”

“OK, Gavin. I saw what happened and help is on the way. Would you mind if I waited here with you?” The man asked, moving across to the passenger side door. “Let’s get you out of there, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded, and then put his hand on his backpack. Pulling it over his shoulder, Gavin clutched it. “What about mama?”

“I don’t know kiddo.” The man said, holding out his hand. “You can trust me.”

“Can I?” Gavin felt his gut tighten at the thought of leaving his mom.

“You can.” The man pulled out his wallet and showed Gavin a badge. “I’m a policeman.”

Gavin looked it over but didn’t know what to look for. “OK.”

Opening the passenger’s door as wide as it would go, Gavin slipped out the car.

For a few seconds, Gavin stood with the man, who sat beside him with an arm over his shoulders. Then, a nightmarish time fast-forward began. Snippets of conversation passed by Gavin’s ear.

“Killed on impact, looks like her seatbelt gave. Damn drunk driver.” One voice said.

“What about the kid?” Another asked.

“No other known relative at this time. We’ve called CPS in.” Yet another spoke.

The man was gone, and Gavin was sitting in a home. He’d been placed there, after his mother had been declared dead at the scene. A woman had come and taken him to a shelter for children who had no one else.

There, a boy with bright eyes lit by a desire Gavin didn’t understand stood over him with a small pocket knife, poised to attack. And he did, which had Gavin scrambling away.

Jolting upright in a dream-like stupor, Gavin felt his lungs clench as he struggled against the blanket which had wrapped around him. “Damn it.”

Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Gavin started to storm out of his room before he felt Eros rub up against his leg and let out a quiet “Mrrow?”

Bending down and scooping up the cat, Gavin felt himself calm. “Kitty. Where… oh, you were with Alex, huh?” Scritching under Eros’ chin as the cat purred, Gavin snuck out of his room quietly, tip-toeing down to Alexs’ room, Gavin opened the door a crack and peeked in.

Alexs’ LED was blue, reflecting off the ceiling as his breath was even and steady.

Closing the door quietly, Gavin walked down the stairs and to the living room.

His old smaller sofa was closest to the kitchen entrance, next to his old dining room table that now acted as a part of a small nook around the window looking over the backyard. Next to that smaller nook, a small set of shelves ran along the wall with cutouts for the windows, and Gavin’s books and movies were on display. Next to the shelves, the giant tan sectional couch and small coffee table ran along the wall, right to where the wall of windows and patio door to the front sat. Along the brick wall that lined the boundary between the formal dining room and the living room, the entertainment center sat, with all of Gavin’s consoles set up. The TV had been attached to the wall. Grabbing the remote to the TV, Gavin pulled up the movie Alex had been watching.

_Heroes, huh? You have good taste, kiddo._ Turning on an old show he’d loved when he was young, Gavin let the story take him over.

After about twenty minutes, Gavin felt his body unclench and the tension bleed out. _Ok, it’s probably time to go back to bed._

Standing and sliding Eros sleeping body off his chest, Gavin stretched when he heard a door creak. _Alex?_

Hearing footsteps, Gavin called out. “Alex?”

Hearing a fast inhale, Gavin sighed. “Hey, I’m downstairs.”

Walking over to the stairs, Gavin saw Alex with his head down. “Everything OK?”

Alex nodded, hesitantly taking a step down. “I just wanted some thirium.”

Gavin nodded, leaning against the handrail and motioning down to the kitchen. “Don’t let me stop you. Did I wake you up?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Alex whispered, moving down and past Gavin.

“Are you alright, Alex?” Gavin asked, following him to the kitchen.

“I… It’s just weird. I keep expecting to wake up in the room downstairs. I had a nightmare.” Alex whispered.

“Do you want a hug?” Gavin asked, and held out his arms.

Alex nodded, but hesitated after agreeing. “I heard your friend, earlier.”

Gavin nodded, sighing and letting his arms fall. “She’s just worried. And she agreed to help with the foster care parent stuff.”

Alex nodded. “I do… I want to know why you agreed to take me in.” Alex stated, voice going firm on the whole with a shaky edge.

Gavin nodded, motioning Alex to follow him before stepping around the question he’d been asked by asking a different one. “Do you need to talk about the nightmare?”

“I need… to be in an open area for a little bit.” Alex said, sipping at his bottle of flavored thirium. “I’ll go back up in a little bit.”

Gavin nodded, moving to the table. “Do you want company, or do you want to be alone?”

“I… if you’re going to stay, I wouldn’t mind.” Alex said, taking another small sip of his thirium.

“Well, we needed to talk anyway.” Gavin pulled out the chair, sat down and stretched. “Can’t blame you for wanting out of your room when I did the same thing earlier.”

“You get nightmares?” Alex asked, looking up at Gavin.

“Yeah, nightmares, flashbacks. All that good stuff.” Alex snorted at Gavin’s sarcasm. “Anyway, you wanted to know why I took you in. Well, kiddo, it’s because I was in a similar situation to you when I was quite a bit younger.”

Alex nodded, taking another small sip. “That’s why? What happened to put you in foster care?”

Ignoring the last part, Gavin continued, “That, and years of experience with being a part of the system have shown me how dangerous it can be. And I’m worried that, for you, it would be potentially worse given that you’re an android and can be more easily exploited. My blood can’t be used to make highly addictive, dangerous drugs. Yours can. And I’m afraid that if you went into the system, that it would be easy for you to ‘vanish'.” Gavin nudged Alex as he seemingly melted with relief. “What, afraid of something else?”

“I mean, who would say no to a free android?” Alex asked, bitterness coloring his tones. “I… I have to admit that I was scared that you’d treat me like a new slave or toy.”

Gavin nodded, a little sick to his stomach. “I’m sorry I gave off that impression, Alex.”

Alex shook his head. “It’s… I… You didn’t give off that impression, it was just paranoia.”

Gavin leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know, paranoia has kept me alive more than once. If your gut says something is off, take it from the cop: Trust that feeling.”

Alex nodded. “OK.” Holding tight to his drink, Alex glanced to the TV. “Hey, are those cartoons?”

“Yeah, those tend to calm me down after a nightmare. Wanna watch with me?” Gavin asked, standing.

“Don’t we need to go back to bed?” Alex asked, as he stood and walked over to the couch.

“I mean, we’ll work on filling out school applications and foster parent crap tomorrow, and we’ll probably be getting more stuff to unpack.” Gavin laughed at Alex’s flashing grin. “And I don’t know that I need the room right now. This place is huge.”

“Why did you get such a big house? It doesn’t seem to suit you, given that you appear to be single.” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I… Yeah, I wanted out of the city, and I wanted space. I guess living for years in an apartment that was more than a little on the small side drove me to the other side of the spectrum.” Gavin slumped down onto the couch, hitting play on the cartoons.

Alex walked over, taking the seat next to Gavin and curling up on his side. “I like cartoons.”

“Me, too.” Gavin said, letting the show calm both of them.

Waking up a day later, Gavin stretched for a moment before laying back on his pillow. _I’m still tired, but if I sleep in, I’m going to stay up late and wake up at four a.m. tomorrow._

Grumbling, Gavin rolled out of bed and hissed as his bare feet hit the floor. “Fuuuuuuu…” Cutting himself off, Gavin stood and shambled downstairs.

Seeing Alex was still asleep, Gavin let out a fast sigh of relief. “I just don’t know what to tell you.”

Filling up the cat bowls from where he’d placed them, Gavin puzzled over how the conversation about why he’d agreed to let Alex stay would go.

“Alex…I was in the system, and I ended up nearly being sol… Nope, no. I can’t talk about it, because he’ll ask questions.” Gavin said, pacing up and down the length of the kitchen counter as the percolator bubbled and brewed. 

Sighing, Gavin walked over to the small kitchen table and sat down with the mug of coffee he’d brewed and a bagel he’d slapped a cream cheese on. Taking a vicious bite, Gavin pulled out his laptop. Opening up a simple word processor, Gavin began to type.

_ Hi, Alex.  _

_ You asked me a question last night. I didn’t answer you, because… well, I’m uncomfortable with answering it.  _

_ I think you deserve to know the answer, though, kid. After all, you’re living with me. _

_ Keep in mind this is something I’ve never shared with anyone.  _

_ So, don’t spread it around. _

_ I guess the best place to start is with the car wreck when I was about ten.  _

_ I was put in the foster care system after my mom died in that car wreck. I didn’t have a dad, as my donor and mom met when my donor was in a ‘trial’ separation from his wife.  _

_ Mom never told him about me. Said I was her responsibility. And that my dad could handle himself.  _

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Gavin let out a bitter chuckle. _Yeah, she handled it when she was alive. Didn’t do me much good when that damn drunk driver hit her._

_ And, honestly? I was fine with not having a dad. Didn’t know him, didn’t care to do so.  _

_ I was placed in a sort-of orphanage after the wreck, one mainly targeted at boys. And I think it was a ‘boys with problems’ type place. _

_ I was a kid hitting his growth spurt early. I was constantly hungry. And this place didn’t always allow for seconds.  _

_ So, one day, I asked for more food. An older boy—one with tattoos that I didn’t recognize at the time as gang member tats—offered me his food because he wasn’t hungry. _

_ I…yeah, I was fucking stupid. I should have said no. I didn’t. I ended up taking the food. _

_ After he let me eat, he asked me if I wouldn’t mind doing him a few favors. Said I’d get more food out of it.  _

_ Man, I was an easy mark. I lived in a bad part of town, but mom was a helicopter parent.  _

_ So, I didn’t know a lot about gangs beyond that there was a park I wasn’t allowed to go to.  _

_ Yeah, fixed that lack of knowledge real fast after being thrown into that pit. _

_ The kid asked me to take photos of me. Now, I was kinda naïve, but I knew that was bad news.  _

_ I refused. The older kid didn’t take no for an answer. _

_ For a lot of things. _

_ Luckily, nothing ever came from those photos, but I don’t know how much longer my luck would’ve held out there…. _

_ And that’s all I’m going to say on that. _

_ Fast forward a few months. Kid asks for something. I say no, again. Kid pulled a knife on me. Ended up scarring me across my right shoulder. Cops were called, that kid was hauled away, and I was found by a miracle. _

_ My foster mother—my father’s widow—found me.  _

_ Apparently, when the cops had inquired about my father, my foster mom used her lawyer skills and demanded to know why there were ‘inquiries’ into my father. _

_ Once she found out about me, she applied for a foster license, and came to get me.  _

_ Dr. Mary Ellen Kamski was a god-damned force of nature and she let everyone know it. I love her.  _

_ In addition to her, I ended up with an older half-brother. His name is Eli.  _

_ You know him as the ‘father’ of androids, Elijah Kamski.  _

_ Anyway, kid, that’s why I wasn’t about to allow you to go into foster care. I meant what I said about me being worried about you. _

_ And I know that I’ve been on the force long enough to have send kids into the system. But I wasn’t set up to do much of anything where I was living due to some dumb decisions I’d made.  _

_ But now, I’m hoping you’re just the start of my foster parent career. I promise to talk to you before we take in someone else, but I would like to know your opinion on that.  _

_ Anyway, sorry about this being in written format. I can’t talk about this, not yet.  _

Leaving his laptop open after mailing a copy to Tina, Gavin wandered over to the entertainment center, and inserted a game disc. Tapping his fingers in a small rhythm, Gavin sighed. _Time to relax a bit._

Blasting through a few levels of an old platformer, Gavin heard Alex and Eros walking down the stairs. “Hi, ‘Zander, Eros.”

Alex nodded to Gavin, walking into the kitchen and picking up a bottle of thirium. “Hey, do you have the flavored stuff?”

“In the pantry,” Gavin said, distracted as he fell down a hole in game. “Do me a favor, kiddo, and read the letter I left open on my computer.”

Alex walked out to the table, bowl in hand. “Ok?”

“It’s the answer to your question last night.” Gavin said, dying for the final time. Grumbling, Gavin flipped over to a music playlist before standing and stretching. 

Alex was quiet, reading over the letter.

Leaving him to it, Gavin made his way back upstairs and showered.

After finishing the morning routine, Gavin walked back downstairs, where Alex was waiting for him.

“OK.” Alex said, offering a shy smile.

Gavin nodded. “We need to start filling out paperwork for your school.”


	7. Chapter 7

#

The next few days flew by as Gavin familiarized himself with the small-ish city and got Alex ready for life outside of the house. Clothing and other things came through the mail, and the duo worked through movie after movie as a bonding activity.

On Gavin and Alexs’ first day, Gavin was more nervous than Alex.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go, kiddo?” He asked, as the kid packed up his stuff in the living room.

Alex responded, rustling sounds coming as he checked his bag. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. They said they had a ‘special room’ for androids if we need to escape for a little bit.”

“Well, if you need to, I’ve got my cell. Don’t worry if you need to text me. I know it’s Monday, but my boss understands.” Gavin hovered, nervously palming the car keys in his pocket.

“You know, as firm as you were about me going, you’re a nervous wreck at me actually going.” Alex let out a shaky sigh. “It’s making me nervous.”

Gavin fidgeted with his phone. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s get out of here before I panic and pull you out.”

Laughing to hide his nerves, Alex nudged Gavin as he walked out the front door.

Gavin followed him out, pulling open the car door and sitting down. “Are you absolutely sure you’re ready?”

Alex nodded, fingers tapping on the door frame in a constant rhythm.

Starting the car, Gavin backed out and drove.

After dropping Alex off, Gavin felt his own gut clench. _OK. So, first day. Try to make a semi-decent impression as a professional._

Swinging into the parking spot, Gavin checked the tie in the mirror.

Climbing out of the car, Gavin made his way inside. _Don’t be an idiot, don’t be an idiot, don’t be an idiot._

With that mantra in mind, Gavin made his way through introductions to his partner—Skye Miller, a brunette-haired 5’2” young woman with milk-maid skin and deep citrine eyes whose presence screamed ‘piss me off and I’ll kill you.’ The rest of the morning, Skye caught Gavin up on what was going on with her cases.

“The victims are androids, so that’s probably going to lead to a surplus of victims soon,” Gavin commented, studying the crime scene photos of an android body in the woods.

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Skye nodded. “I’m worried that with the revolution that there are going to be a bunch of ‘droids moving into town, without an idea of what’s going on here.”  
“Yeah, it wouldn’t surprise me if that happens.” Gavin stared at a small marking on the victim. “Hey, what’s that fiber sticking out of the android’s wrist?”

“Fiber?” Skye asked, looking up from her computer. “Oh, it’s a rope fiber. We’ve narrowed it down to a certain type of rope that is sold in a hardware store here, and one in the next town over.”

“There a list of people who buy that rope?” Gavin asked, leafing through the files.

“Nothing helpful, but yeah. It’s a popular brand.” Skye sighed. “I wish it was that easy.”

“How have the interviews of those buyers been going?” Gavin asked. “Anyone you tag as suspicious?”  
“One set of alarms in my gut, but that’s not something we can use.” Pulling up a file, Skye passed a tablet to Gavin. “Name’s Mike Ride, runs a repair shop a few towns over. Guy seemed off to me, but I don’t know.”

“Good to know.” Switching gears, Gavin moved to his new desk. “I wonder if we should keep an eye on the school to see if that turns up any clues. Given that there’s a new ‘android’ only class area.”

“There is?” Skye said, sounding surprised as she walked over. “How do you know?”  
“Uh… long story short, my foster kid?” Gavin said, picking up his phone from the top drawer of his desk and checking the time. _Three, huh?_ “Speaking of, I need to go pick him up soon. School gets out at three-fifty.”

“Your foster kid is an android?” Skye asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yeah, I’m sure you heard about the kid who came in a few days ago. That was me and Alex.” Gavin said, and watched something spark in Skye’s eyes. “I take it we were part of the grapevine?”

“Yeah, you were.” Skye blushed. “Anyway, Michaels’s pretty cool about parenting stuff. He’ll let you go a bit early as long as you work at home. Is your login set up?”

“It’s supposed to be done by four or so. I’ll log in and check it. If not, I’ll let him know and make up the time when I can.” Shrugging, Gavin nodded. “Anyway, any kids of your own?”

Skye huffed a laugh. “No way. Don’t need kids, don’t want them. I am content to let my bloodline end with me.”

“Fair enough.” Gavin said, flipping through his email to see if anything important came up.

“So, what’s your story?” Skye asked, sitting across from him at her desk.

“Story?” Gavin asked, glancing over to meet a full-blown stare.

“Yeah, how did you end up in Heartbreak?” Skye asked. 

“Not a story I need to go into right now.” Gavin said, pointedly closing a file before opening another.

“Come on, I’ll tell you mine?” Skye asked, reaching across to nudge Gavin.

“Look, it’s still fresh for me. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Gavin looked up, letting the annoyance settle into his gaze as Skye watched him.

“OK, OK.” Skye held up her hands, surrendering. “I get it. Anyway, you should probably head out here soon.”

Glancing at his phone, Gavin nodded. “If anything develops, can you text me?”

“Sure, need your number, though.” Skye passed him a pad of paper and pen.

Scrawling down his number and handing the pad of paper back, Gavin picked up his jacket. “See you later.”

Shrugging on his jacket, Gavin walked to Michaels’s office. “I’m heading out, if you need me text me.”

“Gavin!” Michaels called. “Come here for a moment.”

Fear rose as he slapped on a neutral face and walked into his office. “Sir?”

Michaels gestured to a pale blonde well-dressed man in slacks and a button up shirt sitting in front of his desk. “This is Pierce Williams. He’s with CPS and needed to talk to both you and Alex.”

Gavin nodded, holding out his hand. “Mr. Williams.”

“Mr. Reed.” His voice was smooth as he spoke, and he met Gavin’s gaze with deep amber eyes. “I need to speak to both you and Alex. If I’m not convinced, I will take Alex and place him into a more well-established home.”

Gavin stiffened, anger heating the pit of his belly. _I’ve known you for two minutes and you have seemingly judged me as lacking._ “I understand. If you don’t mind, I need to go pick Alex up.”

“From?” Williams asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Class. I know he wasn’t officially mine to enroll in school, but I think going to class will help him socialize in a safe environment.” Gavin maintained a rigid outline. “If you’ll follow me, you are welcome to follow me to my house. Just as an FYI, I do have a cat. Are you allergic?”

“No, I’m not.” Williams picked up a briefcase he’d had set down beside him. “Please, Mr. Reed. Lead the way.”

Gavin nodded, keeping his head up as he turned and walked out. Williams followed, falling in-step with Gavin. “So, Mr. Reed, I have a few questions to ask you.”

Gavin glanced sideways at him. “I have one for you before we begin.”

“Yes?” Williams offered a smile that was a little too sharp for Gavin’s taste.

“Am I allowed to let him know you’ll be there, or does it need to be a surprise?” Gavin asked, letting himself pull out his phone and wave it.

Williams eyes lit with a spark Gavin couldn’t identify. “You can let him know.”

“Alright.” Gavin flipped through his phone, texted Alex as he walked out into the parking lot.

_ G: Hey, ‘Lex. Social worker coming to look over the house and talk to both of us. He’ll be following us to the house. _

“Do you need my address, Mr. Williams?” Gavin turned to Williams as they entered the parking lot.

“I have it. If it’s easier, I can meet you two at your house.” Williams said, reaching into his pocket for his keys.

“That would be easier. From what I saw, the pickup line was terrible.” Gavin maintained his calm, non-expression as he climbed in the car, and started the engine.

Williams moved away to his own car, and Gavin turned on the radio and bit out a sharp and short scream. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, Gavin let himself breath for a moment to calm down. “I won’t let his demeanor get to me. It’s not worth potentially losing Alex over. Pull it together, Reed.”

Putting the car in drive, Gavin let himself sing along with a few songs. Pulling into the pickup lane, Gavin spotted Alex, talking in a group of people and smiling.

_Huh, guess my worries weren’t entirely justified. The boy’s a social butterfly. Who knew?_

Alex glanced over with a grin and nodded to Gavin before turning back to his friend group to say goodbye. Dashing to the car, Alex plopped himself down with a smile. “I like it here.”

Gavin felt a small grin build as he pulled out of the school parking lot. “I’m glad. I was checking my phone most of the day.”

Alex nods. “Yeah, I have to say that the actual droid room isn’t great, the teachers don’t seem to care there, but the classes with multiple species are kinda awesome. McKenna, the girl who I was hanging out with, is super nice and she said I should join the cheerleading squad.”

“Are you interested in that?” Gavin asked, forgetting for a moment about the social worker.

“I dunno, I guess? The dancing part looked fun. And when I was stuck in P.E. that was about the best part. Shelly—one of ‘Kenna’s friends—pulled me aside and helped me with a few moves.” Alex’s fingers tapped along the window as he seemed to have a lightbulb moment. “Hey, didn’t you say there’s a social worker coming to the house?”

Groaning, Gavin nodded. “Yeah, he’s doing the home inspection and he’s going to talk to you. And I want you to be honest, OK, kiddo?”

Alex nodded, letting his face relax to his small smile. “OK. Is this…going to be bad?”

“I… I don’t know. This is probably just standard procedure. After all, this situation was kinda spur-of-the-moment. We didn’t really follow procedure. So, it makes sense that the muckity-mucks are a little up in arms. They do so love red tape.” Gavin sighed, as he pulled into the driveway. “But the red tape keeps most kids safer than they’d be otherwise.”

“You still trust the system?” Alex asked, climbing out. “Even after?”

“I never said the system was perfect. But…it tries and it’s better than nothing. At least some of the time.” Gavin said, spotting Williams standing by the front door, and a strange smaller silver SUV sitting in front of the front. “Anyway, tell him the absolute truth. Anything, everything. OK?”

Alex nodded. “Alright. What’s his name?”

“I’ll make introductions in a second. Come on. Let’s go.” Gavin said, unbuckling and walking over to the front door, with Alex in tow. “Mr. Williams, this is Alex. Alex, this is Mr. Williams.”

“Hey, kiddo.” Pierce’s grin became real as he held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Alex smiled, and took the hand, careful not to crush it. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Williams.”

“Oh, please call me Pierce. My dad is Mr. Williams.” Mr. Williams nodded to Gavin and spoke with a sharper edge. “Mr. Reed. Thank you for being willing to open your home. I appreciate it.”

Gavin controlled the angry flinch. _Don’t let him get to you._ “Of course.” Unlocking the door, Gavin allowed Alex and Pierce in ahead of him. Shucking his jacket onto the coat rack, Gavin turned to Pierce. “Do you want to leave your coat here? And what do you need from me?”

“Well, show me around your house. If I don’t like what I see, I will take Alex with me.” Pierce warned, smiling with an edge. The smile softened, when Eros ran up to the new person, demanding pets.

 _He’s not trying to push a button; he’s just warning you. Even if the tone is ‘you’re an inconsequential bug under my shoe.’_ Pulling his face into the impartial mask, Gavin nodded. “Understood. Please, follow me.”

As Gavin led Mr. Williams around the house, first through the living room, kitchen and first floor and then to the second floor to show off the rooms, Gavin prayed that the fact the house was a fixer-upper wouldn’t disqualify him. _Mr. Pompous asshole will be gone, and he’s the one to make the report. Play nice for right now._

“Is there anything else, Mr. Williams?” Gavin asked, leading Mr. Williams back down into the living room.

“No, I’ve seen enough of the house. I do need to speak with Alex, however.” Mr. Williams' smile gave away nothing, even if his fast typing on his phone did.

 _Fuck, I’m doing everything wrong. But if I say no, it’s only going to look worse._ “Of course. Please, feel free to use either the kitchen or living room. I’ll go upstairs so I don’t influence Alex. You’re welcome to the drinks we have in the fridge.” Gavin turned to Alex. “If you need me, call out and I should hear you. I have some paperwork to check on, anyway.”

“So, Alex, I have a few questions for you,” Mr. Williams said, as his smile at Alex widened. “But first, are you more comfortable in the living room, or the kitchen?”

“I’m gonna grab a soda, but the living room is more comfortable. Do you want anything?” Alex asked, walking into the kitchen.

Gavin didn’t pay attention to the response, making his way up the stairs and into his room, feeling his rage creep along his spine. _Hold it in, take it out on a speed bag. You can go into the gym after work tomorrow or during lunch, beat the hell out of a bag. Maybe there’s a class or something_ Alex _can join, or he can sign up for cheerleaders if he wants._

Pulling up his laptop, Gavin tested his login and was relieved to find it working. Glancing over and familiarizing himself with the case, Gavin worked until he heard Alex call out. “Gav.”

Putting his laptop aside, Gavin walked downstairs. “What’s up, ‘Lex?”

Mr. Williams was standing next to the front door with Alex. “Mr. Reed.”

Gavin felt himself straighten up. “Mr. Williams?”

“I wanted to tell you I look forward to working with the two of you.” Williams' tone was the warm one he’d been using with Alex, as he offered Gavin a small card. “I will be in contact, feel free to reach out.”

Gavin felt his brain disconnect slightly at the incongruous tones he’d been subjected to. “Thank you, Mr. Williams.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Reed, but I’d prefer to be called Pierce.” A genuine smile crossed the social workers face. “You two are off to a good start, and I will help you through the rest.”

 _I am so confused._ “Got it… Pierce.” The name fell oddly off of his tongue. “Is there anything else?”

“No, good night.” Turning, Pierce let himself out of the house.

Leaving the lights on, Gavin shut the door and let his mind work together the puzzle pieces. “He… was he acting?”

“Yeah, says he acts like a jerk for the first visit to see how the potential parent reacts. I don’t entirely understand why.” Alex said, taking a sip of his drink. “Anyway, can we watch a movie?”

“Uh, if you don’t mind, I might work on my case while we watch. And I need to make dinner.” Gavin asked, walking to the couch and flopping down dramatically.

Alex smiled at Gavin’s dramatics. “What?”  
“I don’t wanna work….” Gavin joked, whining like a kid.

“Sucks to be you.” Alex stated, and Gavin laughed.

“Pretty much.” Gavin said, standing up as the TV turned on as he laughed and started dinner. 

As a drama played on screen after Gavin finished off his bowl of soup, he scanned over the case details before his brain hit a wall. Sighing, Gavin glanced up at the TV. “Hey, good part coming up.”

As the end credits rolled a half-hour later, Gavin glanced at the clock. _9:30, ok._ “It’s about bedtime, kiddo.”

“Bedtime?” Alex asked, tilting his head with a skeptical look.

“Yes, when all beings except the ruler — I.E. Eros — are in bed. You don’t have to go to sleep right away, but I need to wake up early. And in order to do so, I need to sleep. If you want to hang out in your room and read, or hang out on the internet, that’s fine. I just ask that by ten thirty to ten forty-five you’re asleep. It doesn’t hurt you to go into stasis.”

“I guess not, but human needs and android needs are different.” Alex pouted, lip sticking out.

“Bird’s going to poop on that lip if you leave it hanging out. And you’re right, but until we do know what those needs are, we need to make sure you have time to get sleep. You can experiment, but you still need to get up and be ready for school tomorrow.”

“Fine. What time are you going to head up to bed?” Alex asked, reaching to pull Eros up into his lap.

“Another twenty minutes.” Gavin stretched, raising his arms above his back. “Wanna poke around online?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled, leaning into Gavin’s side. “Any recommendations?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll show you where I pull all my favorite animal videos.” Gavin pulled up the website and the two spent the rest of the night bonding before going to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've added a few tags that I realize I forgot because I was focusing on one persons reaction. So double check them before continuing. They won't become a part of the story for a chapter or two--I think--but still. Heads up!

#

The next two months passed, with Gavin working several cases as well as settling into his new life and Alex joining cheerleading and becoming an outgoing, bubbly teen. Pierce had stopped by to witness the explosion of life of the two and had rushed all the materials that secured Gavin’s place as Alex’s foster parent.

“I have to say, I had my doubts when I first met you, Gavin.” Pierce said as they sat at the small table in the living room on a Wednesday night. “But I have to say I’m impressed. You’ve really done everything you can for him.”  
“He’s a great kid. Makes it easy.” Gavin smiled back at Pierce as they filled out the last few scraps of paperwork.

“Darn right, I’m a delight!” Alex called from his room, where he’d retreated to read the newest softback book he’d picked up from the library.

Pierce let out a cracking laugh that had Gavin rolling his eyes at his kid. “Please forgive me, he’s picked up my sass.”

“Oh, he’s fun. Makes me sad that I won’t see him as much once this is over.” Pierce glanced up and slid the last piece of paperwork to Gavin for him to sign.

After the paperwork was finished, Pierce held out his hand to Gavin. “I wish you the best of luck with that kid.”

“Thank you.” Gavin nodded, and felt relief crash through him.

Pierce stood, gathering his things. “I will always be available if you need help or a consultation.”

“Thank you, again. It really helped with you rushing the paperwork.” Gavin stated, standing and walking with Pierce to the front door.

“Just promise me that if you take in more kids, you’ll do it more by the books next time. It was a struggle to convince my boss.” Pierce stated, placing his bag on the ground and putting on his jacket.

“I promise to try?” Gavin offered, mischievousness infecting him.

Pierce rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. “Well, I can’t say I expected anything else from you.”

Letting Pierce out, Gavin turned back into his house. _I’m a foster parent. Holy shit._

Between cheerleading and schoolwork, Alex quickly collected a group of friends numbering in the eighties, with a closer circle of ten or so. His grades were good, but not stellar. Gavin didn’t push much _._ As time wore on, not all was good.

“We’re still nowhere near close to the damn vampire. He or she is being careful.” Skye lamented, pulling more files and evidence for re-review. “There’s got to be something I’m missing. Drug chemist don’t just stop because the victims are now considered a person. Especially if it will be costly to do so. Large quantities of thirium bought in town would trigger our precautions from around town.”

“You’re right,” Gavin said, half-mindedly scrolling through another case. _Speaking of thirium, I need to pick up another pallet for Alex._ “Unless it was someone….” Gavin snapped to attention.

“Unless what?” Skye asked, eyes locking on his.

“Unless they’re someone who wouldn’t look suspicious ordering a large amount of thirium. Say a parent… or… Actually, didn’t you say that there was a repair shop where red ice was coming from?” Gavin dug through his desk, grabbing onto the school contact information he kept in the bottom drawer. “If they’re using an android kid as a cover, they could keep buying pallets of thirium without suspicion. They only use ‘vampiric’ methods when they would be too suspicious for them to buy another pallet. Maybe that’s why they haven’t had to strike in a while. If it’s a parent, they use a kid as a cover. And if the kid has friends—especially android friends—they could keep buying pallets because their kid has friends who drink thirium too. And if it’s the repair shop, no one is going to think twice about them ordering extra.”

Skye nodded, pulling up documents. “We noticed a pattern of drugs being pushed from one specific repair shop, but we checked that one thoroughly and it was clean as far as we could tell. Maybe it’s a conspiracy? One shop orders the thirium, one does the drug creation, and one sells it?”

“Possible. We’d have to figure out which shops.” Gavin groaned, stretching out. “Anyway, I’ll work on my computer tonight. Maybe if we pull some cyberlife info, we can average out the usage of thirium at repair shops and check shops around here against that data.”  
“Are you going to be able to get that data?” Skye asked, eyes narrowing with skepticism.

“Um…. Eli owes me one last favor. I’ll cash it in.” Gavin said, slinging on his jacket. “I’ve got to go grab Alex, I’ll talk to you later.”  
Ducking out before Skye could ask who ‘Eli’ was and why he would have access to the data they needed, Gavin walked out to his car in order to pick up Alex. 

Driving over to the high school, Gavin felt his gut clench when he saw Alex standing there, LED blinking red.

“Hey, kiddo.” Gavin called, rolling down a window.

Alex snapped up, eyes seemingly swimming with unshed clear thirium. “Hey.”

“What’s going on?” Gavin asked as Alex sat down.

“I… It’s nothing big.” Alex looked out the window, and Gavin could see a few tears leak over.

“Lex, if you need to tell me anything, I’m here.” Gavin said, reaching to gently grasp his shoulder.

Alex leaned into the touch. “I…. I’m worried about some of the kids at my school, would you mind teaching me some self-defense moves?”

Gavin turned his head, meeting Alex's gaze head-on for a split second before turning back to the road. “What’s happening, Alex?”

“Just a few kids who put their Neanderthal DNA to shame.” Alex said, eyes angry. “They were picking on a few of the other android kids who were afraid to retaliate because they were concerned, worried they’d go too far by mistake.”

“Well, we could see if there are any defense classes at the local gym. Wanna go there now and check it out?” Gavin asked, pulling into a parking lot.

“I mean, that sounds OK?” Alex said, offering up a smile after a few minutes.

Pulling out, Gavin headed back toward the gym. “We’ll check it out, then head home.”

“Sure.” Alex reached over, turning on the radio. Smiling, he started to sing along as Gavin pulled into the gym.

“OK, let’s go.” Gavin led the way into the gym, walking to the front counter.

“Hello!” The young person manning the counter said. “I’m Heather. What can I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if there are any classes on self-defense available?” Gavin said, shifting as the young person nodded.  
“There are several. We have classes in multiple disciplines, including jujitsu and Karate. What are you looking for?” Heather smiled, but Gavin could see the strain.

“Well, for the million-dollar question. Are there any classes that will accept android kids?” Gavin watched as Heather's face fell into a confused disdain as she glanced over at Alex and pieced together why Gavin was asking.

“Not that I’m aware.” Heather said, voice chilled. “If you want, I’ll give you a schedule of when the classes are, and you can talk to the instructors. They have contact info on our website.” Picking up a brochure, Heather handed it over.

Taking it, Gavin offered a polite smile. “Thank you.” Turning away, he noticed Alex’s LED spinning orange.

Reaching out and pulling Alex close to him with his arm slung over his shoulders, Gavin walked away. “Don’t let them get to you, kiddo. She’s wrong.”

“I know.” Alex whispered, keeping his gaze on the ground as he walked out. “But she’s not alone.”  
“Unfortunately, bigots never are.” Gavin said, rolling to stretch his back out. “Let’s head home.”

Alex nodded, leaning into Gavin’s touch.

Hearing someone call his name, Gavin turned around to see Pierce coming toward them. In a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt, Pierce jogged up to the two of them. “Wait up!”

 _Huh, he’s ripped under that suit of his._ Gavin let his gaze wander over him for a second before mentally slapping himself. _Jesus, Gavin, stop being a creep._ “Pierce. How are you?”

“Just fine. Been awhile since I’ve seen you two. What brings you here?” Pierce’s smile flashed.

“Just looking at a few self-defense classes. Alex was hoping to sign up. We planned on reading over the options and then deciding.” Gavin wrapped his arm more securely around Alex as a stray wind had them both shivering. “Anyway, we’re freezing out here and we’re in jeans. How are you not frozen?”  
Pierce laughed, but Gavin could see the chatter of his teeth. “One: I am, and two: my self-defense class is about to start. You two are welcome to join.”

Gavin looked between Alex and Pierce. “I don’t know that I can, I have some work I need to be doing at home.”  
Alex let his head slump a nearly unnoticeable amount. “OK.”

Pierce laughed, jumping a bit to keep warm. “That’s not a problem. How about you leave Alex with me, and I’ll bring him back home?”

Gavin straightened. “That would be amazing, if it’s not too much trouble.”  
“Not an issue and the longer you argue with me, the longer I have to stand here in the cold.” Pierce joked, rubbing his arms. “Now, don’t worry about it. I promise to bring him back after class is over, and he can decide if he wants to join us. Kid’s safe with me.”

“You have my number, right, Alex?” At Alex’s nod, Gavin agreed. “Alright. I’ll try to swing on back if I get done fast enough. Promise me this won’t go on my record?”

Pierce laughed and held out a hand for Alex in lieu of response. “I hope we get to see you later,” Pierce called back, leading Alex inside.

 _Well, this is probably good because it means I can call Eli without Alex hearing me screaming at him if he starts to go off on me._ Sighing, Gavin backed out of the parking spot he’d haphazardly pulled into and made his way home. Unlocking the front door, Gavin kicked off his snow boots just inside and made his way into the living room after closing the door. Plopping down on the couch with his laptop and a few thick tie-blankets he and Alex had made, Gavin pulled out his phone. _Get it over with._

Punching in the number for Eli’s home address, Gavin prayed as it rang. _Please, don’t let him be home. Or if he is, let Chloe answer._

“Hello, Kamski residence.” A female voice came over the line, and Gavin felt himself able to take a breath.

“Hey, Chloe.” Gavin let out a happy breath. “How are you?”

“Gavin!” Chloe exclaimed. “We’ve been so worried about you. Where are you?”

 _Worried? What? Wait, ‘we?’_ “I’m at home, Chloe. What’s wrong?” Gavin sat up in order to open his laptop.

“No, you’re not. Eli and I went to check on you after the revolution, only to find out that you’ve moved away!” Chloe said. “Where are you?”

Gavin felt some exhausted anger rise in his stomach. “I didn’t move away until a few months after the revolution. You didn’t check until way later. And if you were worried, you should have texted me.” Gavin didn’t give Chloe a chance to argue, continuing. “Anyway, I was hoping to find out who I need to contact in order to get some information about repair shops and the policy of how much thirium shops should have on hand.”

“Just a second, let me ask Eli. I don’t know if what you’re asking for is classified.” Chloe said, and Gavin felt his gut tighten.

“I would prefer not to talk to him. Chloe, do you have a number I can text?” Gavin asked, but heard the phone being pulled away from Chloe and handed over to someone. _Call in the favor and hang up.  
_ “Gavin!” Eli’s voice came across, delighted. “I’ve been hoping you’d call.”

“I got that from Chloe. Look, I’m calling in a favor. I need information regarding repair shop inventory regarding thirium.” Gavin sighed. “If you can text me when you send it to me, I will check my email. I’ve got to get back to my work, Eli. I’ll…”

“Wait.” Eli’s tone had Gavin freezing. _Damn he has the same tone that his mom did._

Gavin paused, waiting for his brother to continue “Hmm?”

“I… I need to talk to you.” Elis voice was soft.

Apprehension pulsed in his gut. _Is he OK? What’s going on?_ “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine, no worries there. Swimming does keep me fit.” Eli let out a shaky laugh. “I… I wanted to apologize.”

“Hmmm….three years too late. Email me the stuff I need, and I’ll consider emailing you back if something major happens to me….or to Alex.” Gavin started to hang up when he heard Eli call out.  
“Wait, is Alex a new boyfriend?” Elis voice came over as the call disconnected.

_Eww, I don’t want him freaking Alex out if he sends him stuff._

_ G: No, Alex is my foster son. Now, I need to go pick him up.  _

_ FOSTER KID?? : Eli _

_ WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? : Eli _

_ Gavin, answer me or I’m tracking the call to fucking find you. I’m rich, I can do it. :Eli _

Glaring at his phone, Gavin sighed.

_ G: It’s a recent development, over the last two months.  _

_ And you’re yelling at me?! : Eli _

_ G: Amazingly, I wasn’t the one who abandoned my sibling when he could’ve used the damn support. You can deal with it. Now, either send me the data or tell me who to contact to get that info. Asshole. _

Rage boiling over, Gavin pitched his phone into the pillow at the end of the couch and screamed. “You goddamned shit-faced motherfucker asshole.”

Slamming his feet to the floor, Gavin made his way upstairs and grabbed a pair of workout shorts and a cut-off tee. Throwing them in a bag and walking back to grab his phone, Gavin stomped out to the car with his phone buzzing in his bag. Checking to make sure it wasn’t work, Gavin tossed the bag and phone back into the backseat.

Driving back to the gym, Gavin signed in with a temporary membership and walked by the classroom. Seeing Alex with Pierce, Gavin smiled until he noticed Pierce looking up and beckoning him in.

“Fine.” Gavin grumbled, letting himself be pulled toward the classroom.

Pierce turned to Gavin as he walked in. “Do you mind being my sparring partner? Everyone else is already paired up, and I need to test where you are skill-wise.”

Gavin took up a starting stance. “Fine by me. Don’t be surprised if I knock you on your ass.”

Pierces smile sharpened. “Try me, copper.”

Gavin laughed, and launched himself at Pierce. Sparring, the two danced around each other, failing to notice as the rest of the class stopped and watched.

As Gavin pinned Pierce to the ground in a hold with his stomach on the ground and one arm pinned out to the side, Gavin let out a laugh. “Didn’t think you’d be that easy.”

A light flared in Pierces eyes as he slapped the ground. “You’re asking for it. Wanna spar more later?”

Recognizing the ‘let me out of the hold’ signal from previous classes he’d taken, Gavin released Pierces arm as he rocked back. “Sure.”

“You’re going to be my sparring partner from here on out, you’ve obviously got a lot of experience with this.” Pierce offered his hand. “Promise not to break me?” 

“Sure.” Turning to Alex, Gavin sighed. “You feel better, ‘Lex?”

Alex nodded, wiggling a little with excitement. “This is great!”

 _My lil’ social butterfly._ “Good, now let’s get home.” Gavin walked over, slinging an arm over Lex’s shoulders.

“So, what happened at work that you had to duck out of class?” Alex asked, as the two walked out of the classroom.

“Yeah, I don’t want to deal with that quite yet.” Gavin groaned, dramatically grasping at his chest. “My heart can’t deal with any more surprises or estranged family today.”  
“Estranged family? What does that have to do with work? And should we expect them soon?” Alex teased, and Gavin rolled his eyes.

“God, I hope not.” Gavin smiled, but felt apprehension take over. “But if he does show up, you’re going to be polite, OK?”

Alex snorted, but nodded as he walked out to the car.

Gavin waited on pins and needles the rest of the week, half-expecting Eli and Chloe to show up at some point. While he’d received the data he’d asked for—and he’d forwarded it to Skye—he didn’t hear anything else from his family. _Guess I didn’t have to worry._

Sitting back in his chair at work, Gavin sighed. “We’re in agreeance about the stores, right, Skye?”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Don’t get used to me saying that, though, Reed.” Skye bumped him gently with her hip as she stood over him and looked over his laptop with the analysis the computer had run. “It looks like we’ve narrowed it down to three main shops, and we’ll be enforcing a thirium pressure point. If we’re right, we should start seeing action.”

Gavin smiled. “I’m glad we were able to narrow it down. I had a heart attack when I saw the documents I was sent.”

“How did you get those documents, anyway?” Skye asked, leaning over to look at Gavin.

“Uh…” Gavin said, desperately looking for a distraction when his phone rang. “Hang on.” Picking up the receiver, Gavin answered. “Hello?”

“Gav? You’ve got someone up here to talk to you.” Tim Ramirez, a receptionist from the front, said.

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Gavin stood, letting a smirk arise at Skye’s frown. “Sorry, someone’s up front for me? I need to see if it’s dealing with Alex.”

Skye narrowed her eyes, frown lines deepening. “Fine, but you’re explaining when you get back.”

“Actually,” Gavin glanced at his watch and picked up his jacket. “I need to go. Alex should be out of cheerleading and we’ve got a class to get to.”

“You’re not going to avoid me forever, Gavin!” Skye called as Gavin speed-walked away.

 _Thank you, gods!_ Gavin was elated as he walked to the front. _Wonder if it’s an…. Fuck._

“Gavin!” Eli and Chloe stood up front, waving to him.

“Phhhhffpph.” Gavin spluttered, pulling on all of his normal relaxing techniques. _The phck are you doing here?_

“What is Elijah Kamski doing in our department?” Skye asked, materializing next to Gavin.

“Uh….” Gavin said, not giving enough time before Michaels walked over.

“Reed, Williams, why….” He asked, then saw Eli. Looking at Gavin, he raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Gavin walked over to the front. “Mr. Kamski. I’m surprised to see you here. Is there something you need to tell me about the data I got from your company?”  
“Mr.? Com’on, Gav. It’s me.” Eli’s smile shone. “It’s so good to see you, little brother.”

At the gasps, Gavin winced slightly and straightened his shoulder. _Fuck no. You’re not doing this to me this time._ “Mr. Kamski. If you need to hear how we’re using the information we requested, please feel free to converse with my partner Skye Williams.”

Skye grabbed his arm, and when he turned, her eyes were wide. “You serious?” she whispered.

At Gavin’s nod, Skye lit up with a grin and walked over to Eli. “Please, follow me. Have a good weekend, Gav!”

Eli was nothing if not graceful, and Chloe followed his lead. “Of course, Ms. Williams. Bye, Gavin!”

Without giving Eli or Chloe the chance to call back to him, Gavin ducked out of the bullpen and made his way to his car. Sitting down and slamming his fists against the steering wheel, Gavin fought the urge to scream. _You’re the one who cut me out._ Slam. _You don’t just get to come into my life again and hurt me._ Slam. _You don’t get to decide that._ Slam, slam, slam.

Pulling the keys from his pocket, Gavin turned the ignition over with a sharp turn, thrust the car into drive and backed out. Driving over to the high school, Gavin raged in silence as even the radio sent him off into a bad mood.

Alex’s cheerful smile vanished as he entered the car. “RA9, what’s got you in knots?”

“Nothing,” Gavin said, sharply. “Let’s just get to class. Are you excited?” With Alex near, Gavin felt the edge of his worst temper go away as Alex chattered mindlessly. Once they’d reached the parking lot, Alex shot out of the car and thunked to the ground. Gavin let out a small laugh with the worst of his temper vanishing.

“Careful, Alex. Don’t want you hurt.” Gavin reached down to pull up Alex as he stuck his tongue out at Gavin.

“Phhhbt.” Alex said, sticking out his tongue and accepting the hand Gavin offered.

Gavin laughed, the worst of his mood leaving. Pulling Alex to his feet, Gavin tucked the kid under his arm. “You make the day better, kiddo.”

Alex rolled his eyes but returned the hug. “Uh-huh. Come on. Let’s go.”

Walking in, Gavin and Alex bumped into Pierce, who was seemingly hanging out at the doors waiting for them.

“Gavin, Alex!” Pierces bright gaze landed on the two of them as he walked over. “Ready to spar?”

“Yep!” Alex said, bouncing up onto his toes.

Nodding, Gavin smiled. “More than ready.”

Pierce walked over, gently slinging an arm over the one Gavin had wrapped around Alex. “So am I. Let’s get to it! I’ll see you two in the classroom.” Releasing them, Pierce walked away with a wave.

“Ok! Let’s go. I’m gonna kick ass today” Alex called as he walked toward the changing room.

Sighing, Gavin followed as he slung the arms of his bag back up around his shoulder. “Sure, Alex.”

Changing quickly to keep up with the hyperactive kid he’d adopted, Gavin walked out of the changing rooms and to the classroom. As Gavin entered, he heard a voice he’d been hoping to avoid. “Gavin!”

“Mr. Kamski.” Gavin hoped the frozen tone would push Eli away.

For a split second, Eli looked sad. But, bouncing back he walked over and snagged a grip on Gavin. “Come on, we need to talk.”

Grasping his wrist tightly, Gavin pulled him off. “I don’t have time right now.”

“And you won’t until I leave, will you?” Eli asked, softly letting his voice calm both Gavin and himself.

“You aren’t going to leave me alone until you talk to me, are you?” Gavin asked, releasing Eli’s wrist.

“No, because I let it go too long anyway.” Eli said, backing away to the doorway. “But I have a feeling that this is not the way to start this conversation. You still have my phone number. Please call me when class is over. I’ll be out in the parking lot.”

As Eli exited, Gavin felt all eyes on him. Turning to Pierce, Gavin nodded. “Ready?”

Pierce nodded slowly and began to start warm-ups.

Class went by, and Gavin found himself pinned more often than not.

“Gavin, is everything OK?” Pierce asked, as he released Gavin from his eighth hold of the day.

“I…. I’ll be fine. I might duck out a little early.” Gavin sighed, pulling away from Pierce and waved at Alex to get his attention. “I’ll be out in the lobby, Alex.”

Alex didn’t have time to say anything before Gavin had ducked out. Moving over to the counter, Gavin snagged a pair of boxing gloves and headed up to the room where he knew there were a few big punching bags.

Hitting something felt so much better than standing in class with eyes on him. Timing his hits so the bag came back in time for him to strike at it harder, Gavin poured out the rage. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck YOU._

“What’s going on, Gavin?” Pierce's voice shook him out of the anger induced haze.

Snapping his head to the side, Gavin startled. “What?”

“What’s up? That guy… he seemingly ticked you off.” Steading the bag, Pierce held it steady, so it didn’t swing back and hit Gavin.

Throwing a few more punches, Gavin tried to figure out how to answer. _How do I avoid the topic of Eli while also answering? “_ He’s someone I used to know. I did not expect to see him here, but I’m gonna have to deal with it.”

“Well, if you need help, I can be there. Friends don’t let friends struggle alone.” Pierce offered, small smile causing the tight knot in Gavin’s gut to tighten.

“You don’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.” Realizing that class was probably over, Gavin laughed. “I need to go get Alex, huh?”

“You’ve got another ten or so minutes. He asked his partner to hang back and spar for a little while. Cade agreed, said he didn’t really want to go home yet. So, they’re sparring for a little bit. I wanted to make sure you were OK. You were not handling whomever that person is to you well.” Pierce steadied the bag after a particularly hard blow.

Gavin nodded, exhaustion weighing down his arms. Dropping them down, Gavin sighed. “Look, Pierce, I appreciate it, but there’s nothing I can really say about him without opening up a much bigger can of worms.”

Gavin sighed, stepping back from the punching bag. “Well, I should get to dealing with the problem. God, I don’t want to.”  
“As a friend, what I would suggest is saying that you have something planned at a certain time. Say that person has an hour to say what he wants and then he has to get out. Maybe say you’re going to a movie or something.” Pierce said, walking away. “That way, you’re in control of the schedule and not him. Good luck.”

Feeling a small smile cross his face, Gavin pulled out his phone to check out the movies that were in the theater. _I haven’t taken Alex out to a movie yet. Maybe that’ll be something we can do tonight._

Walking back down into the changing room, Gavin spotted Alex as he finished changing back into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved flannel. “Hey, ‘Lex.”

“Hey. What’s up with Elijah Kamski being here?” Alex asked, eyes glued to his feet as he shuffled them.

“I was raised with him, he’s my half-brother.” Gavin sighed as Alex snapped his head up, eyes wide.

“Wait…. You’d mentioned that in your letter.” Moving to the area where they stored bags as he processed, Alex’s LED spun yellow. “Does that mean he could…. Never mind, sorry.” Alex bent and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. His LED flashed back and forth, nearly settling on orange.

“Alexander.” Gavin said, tilting his head. “What were you going to say?”  
“I… I hate being stuck in the body of a ten-year-old. I was wondering if there was a way to upgrade me to make my body reflect my age. I mean, I’m sparring with another ten-year-old as it is, and my human classmates all love to point out how I must be a genius because I’m eight.” Alex said in an angry rush. “I freaking hate it.”

Gavin felt his eyebrows shoot up. “Alex, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I looked up how much it costs, and I know there aren’t really any upgrades like the ones I want yet. And I know that you’re concerned about living on a budget.” Alex sighed, gripping his backpack shoulder straps. “And, I wanted to upgrade to the lighter material… I was hoping to start doing some more of the cheerleading stunts.”

 _Crap. Why didn’t I notice?_ “Alex, I didn’t know. If this was something you wanted, I would’ve tried to help. And I still will.” Gavin reached out, pulling Alex into a fast side-hug. “We’ll talk to Kamski and see if he’s willing.”

Alex’s eyes were wide as he looked at Gavin. “But… you seem to hate him.”

“Oh, I loathe him. But, if he’ll help you, that’d be a good start.” Gavin said, putting away the last of his gym clothes into his bag. “So, let’s go. At the very least, Chloe is not on my shih-tzu list and I have not seen her in a long time.”

Laughing, Alex mocked Gavin as the two walked to the car. “Shih-tzu? Are you going to pretend that I don’t know what word you’re actually saying until I look like an adult?”

“Ignorance is bliss, ‘Lexzander.” Gavin nudged Alex. “Go to the car, I need to call him in order to have him follow us back to the house.”

“OK.” Alex said, with a snicker as he walked off.

 _Damn kid._ Smiling, Gavin pulled his phone out and dialed Eli. When he picked up, Gavin said it simply. “I’m going home, if you want to talk, meet me there.”

“Got it.” Eli replied. “I’ll see you there?”

“Don’t you need the address?” Gavin asked, unsurprised that his brother might have stalked him.

“Oh…….uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh……….” Eli said, obviously searching for an answer that wouldn’t tick Gavin off. “Yes?”

Sighing, Gavin rolled his eyes. “You already knew it.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Eli said, and Gavin could hear something in his voice he hadn’t expected.

His gut shifted uncomfortably at the genuine sorrow in Eli’s voice. “OK. If you know where I am, I’ll be waiting for you at the house. But you’re still in trouble for stalking me, Li-esay.”

“I got you.” Eli’s voice seemed to perk up at the childhood nickname. “I know. I’m sorry. I just thought you wouldn’t talk to me otherwise.”

 _I mean…_ “You’re not entirely wrong. But let’s discuss this at my house. Is Chloe with you?” Gavin asked, walking toward the car.

“No, she wanted to give us some time alone to talk.” Eli said, letting out a nervous chuckle. “What, planning on doing me in without a witness?”

“Ha-ha. So funny, I forgot to laugh. No, Alex will be with us, so if you wanted someone to distract him from you, Chloe was your best bet.” Gavin said, rolling his eyes as Alex jokingly locked the car door as he went to open it. Tapping on the window, Gavin heard the locks disengage and he opened the door. “But hey, no skin off my nose if she stays back. I just wanted to see her again.”

“Who… Is that my nephew? Alex?” Eli asked.

“My foster kid, but yeah.” Gavin answered Eli, then answered Alex’s fast tap on his hand with a single finger. “Look, let’s just discuss this when we get to the house. Proper introductions can be made there.”  
“Sounds great!” Eli said, and Gavin could hear his engine starting. “Is there a specific place you want me to park?”  
“Um, there’s a bit of a nook just off to the right of the driveway, in front of the house. It’ll put you in front of the front door and will leave the path to where I park open. That’s probably the best spot.” Gavin said, turning the keys. “Now, I’m hanging up. Also, you text and drive and I will haul you down to the station, got it?”

Eli laughed. “Bye, Gavin.” 

Putting his phone down, Gavin started to back out of the parking spot. “OK, so Eli will be meeting us at our house. He’s kind of… a giant nerd and he’s excited to meet you. So fair warning.” Gavin watched out of the corner of his eye as Alex’s leg began to bounce. “What’s up?”

“Huh?” Alex turned to him. “What?”

“You’re nervous, is something wrong?” Gavin said, navigating through the streets.

“I…it’s just that he’s the creator of androids, it’s kinda weird. And I… I’m just one of the thousands of kid androids.” Alex’s hands began to tap and move through what Gavin recognized as one of the cheer routines.

“Alex.” Gavin paused, waiting for Alex to stop fidgeting before continuing. “You’re not just one of thousands of kid androids. You’re my foster son, but more importantly, you’re you. Face it, that makes you important. You are an individual. Just because you look like people does not mean that you are not special in your own way.”

Alex snorted, heaving a laugh. “Isn’t that what all parents say to their kids to make them feel better?”  
“Fair, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. Alex, you love to dance, you’re friends with a huge group of people and steadfastly loyal to that group.” When Alex started to interrupt, Gavin shook his head. “Yes, others may have the same traits, but they don’t have your experience and life story. That will always make you different from others. Our scars may not always define us, but the way we work with and deal with them do.”

Alex rolled his eyes but nodded. “OK.”  
“And you’re my kid, and Eli has always wanted to spoil one of mine. You’re probably going to have to deal with it. Which is why I was thinking we have movie plans on a backup. That sound good?” Gavin asked, and watched Alex perk up.

“Sounds good. What do you want to watch? We have a few at home that I haven’t seen yet.” Alex’s grin goes wide. “Can we watch a rated R movie?”

“Well, I was thinking of going to the theaters. There’s a new hero flick I’ve been wanting to see. Does that sound OK?” Gavin offered, pulling into the driveway and pulling around the back of the house.

“Sure! We haven’t been yet.” Alex danced out of the car and ran inside. “But I want to pet Eros first.”  
 _I’m so glad Alex has someone who is as dedicated to him as Eros._ Walking in behind Alex and shutting the door, Gavin walked to the front door and watched.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Eli pulled up.

 _Well, here we go, I guess._ Waving Eli up the stairs and inside, Gavin cut straight to the point. “We have plans to head out in about an hour and a half, so you have an hour to talk.”

Eli nodded, smile wobbling. “I understand. Is there somewhere you’d be more comfortable to talk to me?”

Nodding, Gavin led Eli to the living room, where Alex was blasting through a few multiplayer first-person shooter matches online because of nervousness.

Eli’s smile went melty as he saw Alex. “Your kid, I take it?”

Alex absentmindedly raised the controller in a ‘hello’ before getting caught back up in the game.

“Yeah, that’s Alex and he’ll say hello once he exits his game.” Gavin led Eli to the smaller kitchen table and indicated a chair for Eli before sitting down across from him. “So, talk.”

Eli nodded, smile falling. “Gavin, I… I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have never made you choose between family and soul-mates.”

Gavin glared. “No crap, sherlock. Why the heck did you?”

Eli’s smile resurged. “Crap, heck? Who put a filter on you?”

Gavin glowered. “Not the time, Eli. You’re still in trouble here.”

Eli sobered. “Right, sorry. I… I thought you’d stop trying with them. I hated that you knew it wasn’t going anywhere but you kept hoping for it.”

“What, that leaving me completely alone would work?” Gavin snapped, rage filling his body. “If I chose to stay, that was my choice and I had to be the one to make it.”  
Eli looked down at the table, voice trembling. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me”

Alex looked over, and Gavin could see the uncomfortable tension resting on him. _I don’t want to hurt Alex like this, and Eli was trying to get me out of a bad relationship. I can’t condone his methods, and I’m still mad about them, but I can let some of it go._ “Eli?”

Eli looked up, eyes shiny with tears. “Yeah?”

“You EVER pull any crap like that again — and I mean anything like that — and I will punt you into the sun. Am I making myself clear?” Gavin asked, and saw a few tears fall as hope re-entered Eli’s eyes.

Reaching out across the table, Gavin snagged Eli’s arm. “Com’on, stop crying. You’re OK.”

Eli abruptly pushed the chair back and walked around the table to hug Gavin close to him. “I missed you.”

Warmth and regret through Gavin as he hugged his brother back. “I missed you, too. Eli, why didn’t you reach out sooner? Is it just that I finally did the thing you wanted me to do?”

“No.” Eli said, clutching Gavin to him. “I was just too ashamed to come to you without you getting in touch first. I was also afraid that you’d resent me for doing so. I was such a piece of shit.”

Glancing to see Alex’s open grin, Gavin sighed. “Language, but yeah.”

Eli let out a snort, releasing Gavin. “A ‘language’ warning? From you?”

Gavin laughed with him as he sat down next to his brother. “Yeah, I know.”

“I swear, he started censoring himself the moment he met me.” Alex’s voice had the brothers turning.

Walking over, Alex dropped down in the chair on the other side of Gavin. “And he acts like I shouldn’t know what he’s actually saying.”

Eli’s eyes went bright. “Oh, he was the worst when it came to language. Mom swore up and down that the foster care system taught him words he should never have heard at that age.”

Alex smiled. “What did he say that set her off?”

Thinking back, Gavin tried to place what Eli was talking about. _Wait, is he talking about the time I got in-school suspension for cussing out that one teacher? What…._ “Eli, if you repeat what I said, I swear I will dump you out into the melting snow.”

Eli smiled. “OK, I’ll stop. I’ve got other stories about you.”

Alex laughed as he pulled out a pen and paper. “Tell me all the things.”

Eli glanced at Gavin who raised his hands in defeat. _This is so not how I expected the day to go._

Alex smiled, and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Eli took it. “Likewise, Alex. How old are you?”

“Mentally, I’m fifteen or so. Physically, I’m stuck at ten.” Alex offered up a shaky smile.

Eli seemed to process for a second. “You’re an android?”

Alex nodded, and Gavin could see him pull his hands back and put them under the table to hide the fact that he was holding onto his own wrist tightly enough to have the façade of skin break to show the chassis underneath. Alex kept staring down.

Looking to Gavin, Eli’s gaze held pride. “You… you’ve grown so much Gavin. Alex?”

Alex looked up. “Yes?” nervousness and fear colored his tone.

“I don’t care if you’re an android or human kid. You’re my brothers’ kid, and thus, my nephew. Or, if you’re willing, I can be.” Reaching across the table to where Alex sat, Eli held out his hand.

Alex took it, a smile starting to cross his face. “I… would? I’m still new to the ‘family’ thing.”

Eli laughed. “I’ll fix that, kiddo. And something tells me Gav has already started on that. But, for right now, I think I need to head out. You said you had movie plans?”

Gavin nodded, then looked to Alex. “Well, kiddo, do you have any homework you need to do first?”

Alex shook his head hesitantly. “We… could we stay home and watch a movie here instead?”

Eli looked to Gavin. “I mean, I’m in town for a little bit. I don’t want to barge in on your plans.”

Gavin looked to Eli. _He’s being respectful of my boundaries._ “How about you and Chloe join us? We could head to the movies together, after we could get dinner?”

Eli nodded but was eying Gavin. “If you’re sure I won’t be intruding?”

Snagging Eli and dragging him into a headlock. “I don’t mind.”

Eli broke the headlock and, in turn, pinned Gavin. “You’re not going to get me that easily.”

Gavin laughed, tapping out against Elis’ arm. “Let’s get ready to head out. Alex, coat.”

“Got it.” Alex scurried away. “I’m gonna grab a water bottle, though.” Gavin listened as Alex scrambled up the stairs and into his room.

Eli smiled, looking to Gavin. “How did you meet Alex?”  
“I….I can’t tell you. Part of being a foster parent means keeping their stories secret. I’m sorry. ”

Eli nodded, smiling. “Oh, Ok. Maybe therapy would help him with whatever happened? Are you sending him to therapy?” Eli asked, pulling on his coat.

“I haven’t figured out how to bring it up with him, and I don’t want to risk reminding him and hurting him further.” Gavin sighed as he heard Alex walking back downstairs. “Ready to go?”  
“Almost! Let me fill up the bottle.” Alex called, walking into the kitchen.

Laughing, Gavin turned to Eli. “Where are you staying?”

“We rented a house on the other side of town. I have to say, I like where you choose to settle down.”

Gavin smiled. “It was here, Hawaii or Seattle. I’d had enough of bigger cities, and I wouldn't have been able to afford Hawaii.”

“Hawaii is too expensive for me.” Eli joked, walking out the front. “I’ll meet you at the theater?”

“Sounds good.” Slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulder as he rejoined the adults, Gavin pulled the kid to his side. “Ready now, Kiddo?”

Alex rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah. What are we going to see?”

“Well, I was thinking of that new superhero movie. That work for you?” Gavin asked, turning to Eli.

Eli nodded. “Sounds good. Any restaurants that’ll be good for afterward?”

“Hmm…. There’s a good Mexican place. It might not be open late, though. Wanna do food first and movie second?” Gavin asked.

“Sure. Let me call Chloe. Meet at the Mexican place?” Eli asked, pulling out his phone. “What’s it called?”

“Coronas. It’s on Main, close to the ice cream place.” Gavin said, pulling out his phone and sending Eli the address.

“Trust you to find the ice cream parlor first. Chloe and I will meet you there.” Eli smiled, and Gavin saw a flash of nervousness pass in the back of his eyes. “Gavin?”

Gavin looked over from where he was. “Yeah?”

“I am really, really sorry.” Sorrow for the last several years filled Gavin as Eli spoke.

“So am I, but we can’t go back. Piss me off, and I’ll throw you into the pond that’s up the road. When it’s meltwater.” Gavin flashed a grin as he imagined Eli’s yelp when he hit the frigid water.

Eli nodded, and walked out to his car. Locking the front door behind him, Gavin gave Alex a gentle nudge to the backdoor. “Com’on. Food and movie, sound like fun right?”

Alex nodded, relaxing into Gavin’s side to throw him off-balance. “Yep. He seems…really nice?”

Laughing, Gavin shifted so Alex would re-balance. “He can be. It really depends on what mood you catch him in. I swear, he was about to kick my ass when I walked into his lab at the wrong time.”

“What happened?” Alex asked, and Gavin laughed.

“I’ll explain on the way there.” Gavin said, starting the car and waiting for Alex to walk around.

Swinging down to the passengers seat, Alex sighed. “Are you OK?”

 _Huh?_ Turning to Alex, Gavin’s expression must have made his confusion clear.

“Just… What did he do to you that made you so angry?” Alex asked, eye watching for a storm cloud to erupt from Gavin.

“It….it was related to the soul-mate thing, Alex. Do you know what happens to people?” Gavin asked, and felt his stomach tie itself into knots. _Not a can of worms I wanted to open up about tonight._

“Soul-mates have a mark show up on each other. Normally, it’s a name, but for some androids, it’s a serial number. Alex murmured, tapping his fingers along the window frame.

“I’m not entirely sure, never really looked into when they showed up for others. Mine showed up when I was about nine or so? I know my mom knew I was a multi-link, and she passed when I was ten.”

“The car crash?” Alex asked, and winced as Gavin slowly nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, Lex. It’s just life.” Gavin shook his head, letting the memory weigh on him for a second. _At least she didn’t see what happened after that._ “Mom was great. I wish you could’ve met her. As it is, you’ll probably see some of my foster mom through Eli. He has the same steel backbone.”

“Is that why he nearly ripped you a new one for entering his lab?” Alex asked, and Gavin nodded.

“Yep! Had a new prototype or something that he didn’t want me to know about. Never again went near that place. Even when he tried to pull me in. After that time, nope!” Gavin laughed as he started the car.

The rest of the ride passes quietly, with music filling in for conversation.

Upon reaching the eatery, Gavin turned to Alex after they’d sat down.

“He really seems to like me.” Alex hid his face in Gavin’s shoulder. ‘I thought he wouldn’t…. I thought…” Alex trailed off a few tears falling. “I thought I was just an android.”

“Never. And you can talk to me about this stuff.” Gavin squoze Alex close in a side hug, then released.

“Hey!” Eli’s voice surprised them.

Turning, Gavin waved down the two. “Hi.”

Chloe rushed over, reaching out to grab onto Gavin’s hand. “I’m so glad you’re OK, Gavin.”

 _Wait, what?_ “Are you OK, Chloe?” Gavin queried, grabbing and taking a sip of his drink.

“When we couldn’t contact you after the revolution, we…panicked.” _Wait, they tried to contact me?_ “And when we found out you were no longer living in Detroit; we didn’t know what to do. We weren’t sure if…” Chloe looked away, reaching up to subtly rub away a few tears. “If something had happened during that time.”

Gavin felt guilt arrow through his heart. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t know you two still…”

“What, cared?” Chloe asked, reaching across the table as she settled into the inside of the booth. “We have always cared about you, Gav. Even if I couldn’t entirely show it.” Chloe held his hand as she scooted over to allow Eli into the booth.

Squeezing her hand, Gavin bowed his head a bit. “It was…just that after what happened, I didn’t think I’d be welcome to see you.”

Chloe sighed. “To be honest, the way you two fought, you might not have been for the first year or so. After all, you told Eli he was only the interfering older brother who was getting in your way of happiness. Eli never took that well.”

Gavin nodded, wincing as his own words were tossed back at him. “Yeah, I… I wasn’t at the best point in my life.”

Eli snorted, picking up his menu in order to peruse. “No kidding.”

Chloe stomped on his foot under the table and smiled at the small yelp. “Eli, bite your tongue.”

Grumbling, Eli reached for the menu he’d dropped. “Sorry, sorry. Verbal warning next time, please.”

Gavin felt joy warm him. _I missed you two._

“What…” Alex’s hesitant tone had all three adults turning to him.

“What’s what, sweetie? And I’m Chloe, since neither your dad nor your uncle introduced me.” Reaching daintily across the table, Chloe waited.

Alex took the hand, shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Shock flashed into Chloe’s eyes. “Gavin’s child? With manners?”  
Eli burst out laughing where Gavin just glared. Pointedly turning his back to Chloe—as much as he could in the booth, anyway—Gavin looked to Alex.

“What were you trying to ask, Lex?” Gavin asked, only to be interrupted by the waiter.

“Hello, have you decided what you want to eat?” The young person—seventeen or so—looked thoroughly bored as they stood there, waiting for the other four to acknowledge their presence.

Rattling off the four orders in succession, the adults watched in amusement as their server scurried off.

Eli chirped after the server left. “Anyway, what were you going to ask earlier?”  
“I… I wanted to know how Dad ended up here, in Heartbreak. But I don’t want to hurt him, and I was wondering if you two could fill in a few details. He said not to ask him, but….” Alex kept his gaze glued to the table in front of him. 

Eli and Chloe both snapped their gazes to him.

 _Fuck, they’re wondering too._ Running his hands up to massage his temples, Gavin sighed. “Good thing this place has a bar.”

Alex then joined in as he stared at Gavin.

“I’m going to order a drink, and then you three are going to listen. No one interrupts until I am done explaining, and then no-one ever asks about this again. Am I understood?”

Eli and Chloe shared a worried glance but nodded. Alex reached to the side and hugged Gavin for a second. “OK.”

Waiting for the drink to arrive took forever, the mood having dropped from the calm atmosphere.

Placing Gavin’s drink on the table, their server left.

Taking a sip, Gavin waited for the alcohol to hit before starting to talk. “I was eight or so when my mark showed up. As it turned out, I was a multi-link. And a rare one at that, who had three soulmates. One human, and two androids.”

At Alex’s surprised exhale, Gavin took another sip. “Don’t worry, it gets even better.”

Walking Alex through the sanitized version and how he’d chosen to come to Heartbreak, Gavin worked his way through the drink. At the end, Chloe and Eli both had pity on their faces, and Alex was openly staring with sadness.

“OK, enough of that.” Gavin said, taking a vicious bite of his taco. “Don’t pity me.”  
That was enough to shake the adults out of their stupor.

“Sorry, I… I just hate what was done to you.” Eli whispered, picking at his own food.

Chloe nodded, taking a small bite of her thirium-based rice. “I don’t pity you, Gavin. I just hate the situation.”

“Don’t be. I’m out. It’s over.” Gavin said, taking the last few bites of his taco.

Turning to Alex, Gavin asked him “So, how was cheer?”

Alex’s eyes lit up, and Chloe reached forward. “Tell me all about it.”

The next ten minutes were spent with Eli and Chloe asking about Alex’s day to day life, and the teen soaking up the attention. Glancing at his phone, Gavin noted the time. “Well, we ready to head out? I’ll pay, you guys head over to the theater?”

“How about I get this, and you get the movie tickets?” Eli asked, standing and offering a hand to Chloe.

“That sounds better, that way you two can be seated before the movie starts.” Chloe said, smiling. “After all, we’ve been to a theater before. Alex hasn’t.”

Alex looked up to Gavin. “I would like to be there for previews?”

“You sure?” Gavin queried, already pulling on his coat.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eli waved them away. “We’ll catch up. Go.”

Gavin nudged Alex gently. “Grab your coat, Lex.”

“Thank you!” Alex threw his coat on haphazardly, one hand struggling to pull on the arm that seemingly vanished into the fabric.

Leading Alex out of their booth and to the car, Gavin smiled. “So…. afraid the weirdness will catch you now?”

“I’ve already caught the ‘weirdness’” Alex said, finger quoting it. “And I like it.”

Gavin laughed. “Good thing, because you’re mine now, kiddo.”

Alex chuckled, sitting down. “Love you, dad.”

Gavin felt his heart swell, as a few leaked out. _Don’t cry, don’t cry._

“Stop crying, get in the car and turn the key so we’re not late for the movie.” Alex snarked, laughing harder when Gavin flicked him on the arm. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Shaking his head as he backed out, Gavin flipped through the radio stations until he found one he liked, letting it and Alex ramble on as they drove to the theaters.

The rest of the night passed with the four enjoying a mediocre movie—one that Alex loved, and the adults were mostly indifferent to—and agreeing to meet up the next day, as Gavin had the day off.


	9. Chapter 9

#

Waking up, Gavin made his way downstairs to find Alex already playing a game. “What’cha up to?”

“I would be blasting through this match if the freaking tank would figure out how to tank.” Alex grumbled, and placed the controller down. “Why do people play games they don’t understand?”

“Because they can’t understand until they play. What level were they?” Gavin asked, grabbing the coffee filter and refreshing it.

“Low, so maybe they’re new. But I wish this game had a ranked match system instead of the current pair anyone together one.” Alex grumbled, leaning back to look at Gavin. “What’s up?”

“Not much. You sleep well?” Gavin asked, staring intently at the coffee carafe as he waited for it to fill. _Please, juice of the gods, fill up._

“Is coffee really that good?” Alex asked, startling Gavin with how close he was.

Standing back up, Gavin started to dramatically shake Alex. “Is it good? I must train you, my child, when you get taste buds and a digestive system.”

Hearing the doorbell ring, Gavin let go of Alex and padded to the door.

Opening the door, Gavin grinned at Eli and Chloe. “Hi. Come on in.”

“Wow, good mood for you today. What’s up?” Eli asked, walking in after Chole and placing his jacket on the rack.

“Nothing much, I’m planning on how to corrupt Alex once he gets a digestive system.” Gavin let his eyes go wide as he lead Eli and Chloe to the living room couch.

Eventually, the topic of conversation shifted to the location.

“Oh, Gav. I… I wanted to ask you something.” Eli said, leaning back into one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table.

Looking over, Gavin listened.

“I… I don’t want to live so far from you. I was wondering if it would be OK if I moved closer to you.” At Gavin’s inhale, Eli shook his head. “Not to your town—because your town is way, way too small—but to Portland. It’s close, but far enough for us to have some privacy. Does that sound OK?”

Gavin felt his gut shift. “I… What about your house in Detroit?”

“I don’t have any family there, and I think that house and lab would be more useful for some of the members of Jericho. It’s dangerous for them to be in the heart of the city at this point.” Eli said, taking another sip from his soda. “And I will work with that team as necessary. But as it stands, I’m no longer welcome in my labs most of the time. I think my time is better spent working to fix all that I’ve messed up.”

Gavin eyed Eli, smile growing wider. “Well, I support that idea. I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to have my brother nearby.”

Eli let out a fast rush of air. “Good, because I’d already found a house a little outside the city a few hours from here. It’s on the edge and should give me enough room to work.” Turning to Alex, Eli became serious. “Alex, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me with a few of those experiments.”

Gavin looked to Alex, catching his eyes. “You do not have to agree, Alex.”

Eli slanted a glance sideways to Gavin. “You don’t, I will not be upset if you chose not to.”

Alex tapped a few fingers on the table. “What type of experiments?”

“There are a lot of children androids who feel stuck in their own bodies. While many have made the jump to adult android bodies, they tend to feel uncomfortable in those as well. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me figure out a way for android kids to ‘grow’ as they say.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “There are other kids who feel this way?”

Eli nodded, rubbing at his temples. “Many, many kids feel out of place in their ‘child’ bodies, and they don’t want to give up their bodies to jump to a full adult. There are just as many issues for teens who look like adults as there are for teens who look like kids.”

Alex’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to help. I’m stuck as a ten-year-old and I want to be able to cheer with my team. Now, everyone says I’m too small to hold and I’m too heavy to lift.”

“We’ll work on that, first. Any other things you want to change?” Eli asked, and Gavin felt himself start to check out.

Looking at Alex, Gavin gently poked him. “Hey, you.”

Alex looked over from Eli. “Yeah?”

“I think this might take you a little bit, so how about we plan on you two spending some quality time during the summer? I still have to work, and if anyone can help you, it’s that nerd right there.” Gavin smiled as Eli and Alex both acted as if they’d been given the keys to the candy store.

Eli nodded, mirth dancing across his face. “That'd be great. Chloe, is that OK with you?”

“That’s completely fine with me. We’ll need to get the house set up, so we should probably cut this visit short to do so.” Chloe said, sitting back and stretching a bit.

Looking at Gavin, Eli sighed. “She’s right. We should be working on getting the house ready. “ Turning to Gavin, Eli asked “Is there anything we’ll need to do with CPS to have Alex over?”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, you’ll need to basically go through training and screening. I’ll put you in touch with our caseworker.”  
Eli nodded. “Sweet. We’ll be in touch, though, if either of you need anything.”

Standing, Chole reached for Alex. “Well, kiddo, we’ll be seeing a lot of you. Hope you’re OK with that.”

Alex smiled. “I hope you don’t mind if I start asking questions about how it was being an android during the revolution.”

“Scary. That’s how it was.” Chloe’s eyes went bleak. “We lost a lot of souls then. I’m just glad that Eli didn’t let them take me to the camps.”

“Being rich has to be good for something.” Eli joked, but it fell flat. “Anyway, Alex, mind if I snag your phone number? I’ll create a group chat between all of us where we work out the details.”

“Sounds good.” Alex said, tugging his phone out of his pocket. Rattling off the number, Alex grinned at Alex. “See you soon?”

“Count on it, Lex.” Eli said, reaching to snag Gavin and pull him to his feet.

Grumbling Gavin stood, and found himself in the center of a group hug. “OK, okay. We’ll be in touch.”

Eli laughed. “You’d better be, I’m going to be annoying.”

“I’m regretting saying yes to this.” Gavin griped.

Chole smiled, walking over to grab Eli and drag him to the door. “Well, let’s get you out of here before he regrets it fully. Bye, Alex. I’ll talk to you later. See you, Gav.”

Eli and Chloe left, promising to send Gavin the address as soon as they were ready for visitors.

The month passed by, with Gavin and Skye making progress in the vampire case—having narrowed down the potential shops work in the ring to a few nearby—and with Alex finding summer freedom for the first time. Thankfully, Eli was waiting in the wings to whisk Alex away, with all proper certifications in place, so they could start working on improvements.

Packing Alex’s things into the car, Gavin felt something hit him as he looked at the house. _It’s going to be so quiet here._

“You OK?” Alex said, looking over to Gavin.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gavin felt his voice catch a little as he loaded the last bag in.

Alex laughed. “I’m not leaving forever. I’ll be back every weekend!”

Grabbing onto the kid, Gavin held tight. “I know.”

“You sound totally pathetic.” Alex mumbled, clutching back. “I’ll be with Uncle Eli, it’s not like you’re selling me down the river.”

“No slavery references, ‘Lexander. Too close to what you were actually treated like.” Gavin grumbled, anger filling his gut for what had happened to his kid. “Go get that last bag of yours.”

Alex snorts. “Don’t start crying if I do.”

“Go.” Gavin says, the emotion draining him. “I’m going to put on instrumental music if you don’t hurry.”

Alex scrunched his nose and jogged to grab his backpack.

Starting the car, Gavin tapped his fingers idly on the wheel. When Alex swung down into the passenger's seat, Gavin looked over. “Got everything? Forget anything?”  
“Unless you’re going to recant the ‘I will ground you if you take Eros’ rule, then no.” Alex pouts. “He’s going to be so lonely without me.”

“He’ll survive.” _And he’s going to be the only other thing I care about here when you’re gone._ Backing up and heading down the driveway, Gavin let Alex ramble for a little while.

Eventually, conversation drops off. As they arrive at Elis, Gavin looks to Alex who’s leaning against the window. “Lex?”

“Hmm?” Alex looks over, smiles. “Oh, please don’t start crying.”

“I…If you need anything, you call me, OK? I will answer. No matter what time or anything.” Gavin felt his throat close a little. “I will be available.”

Alex sighed, and Gavin caught sight of a few tears building up. “Dad, I’ll be OK. So will you. I will be back every weekend, I promise.”

 _Don’t limit him by tying him to you, Gavin. He’s still got a life to live outside of you and deserves a chance to explore it. Just because you chose to be stupid and tie yourself to one hope when you were young doesn’t mean he has to do the same._ “It’s fine if you don’t want to come home every weekend. It’s a big city, you and Chole will find something to do. Eli will probably need to come up for air once in a while as well.”

Seeing Eli and Chloe coming out, Gavin nudged Alex. “Go to them. They’ll be happy to see you.”

Looking over, Alex studied Gavin. “Are you sure you’ll be OK?”

“I’ve survived being shot. I should muddle through being alone” _again…_ “just fine. Come on, we have an entire elephant to unload from here.” Gavin teased, valiantly trying to hide the tears.

Alex climbed out and walked around the car as Gavin climbed out. Wrapping his arms around him, Alex hugged Gavin. “I love you, dad. It’s OK.”

Gavin felt his lip wobble. “You act like this, I’m going to cry, and I cry ugly. Get your crap, kiddo.”

“Alex.” Alex growls pointedly. “My name is Alex.”

“Had no idea.” Gavin snarked, and regained control over the tears. “I just called you kiddo all the time because it suits you.”

“I will end you.” Alex snaps back, tossing Gavin one of his duffels. Catching it, Gavin lets out a sigh of relief. _It’s the clothes one, not the books one._

Eli walked over, locking Alex in a headlock. “Hello, Alex. Ready for this? Puberty sucks, and Gavin and I will both attest to this.”

“It does.” Gavin smiled as a memory resurfaced. “What was that nickname again, Li?”

“Nope,” Eli said, looking at Gavin and not releasing Alex. “We do not speak of this. I do have your baby photos here, and I will embarrass you.”

“Like you weren’t planning on doing that anyway?” Gavin flipped him off when Alex glanced away and turned to see Chloe smiling at them. “Hello, gorgeous woman who deserves a better friend than my old and crusty brother.”

Chloe let out a chortle. “Hello, Mr. Rabidly sarcastic, and Rabidly sarcastic Jr.”

Alex smiled, tapping on Eli’s arm to get him to release. Walking over to Chloe, Alex went like a duck to water into the offered hug. “I like you best.”

Gavin felt his gut twinge instinctively but covered it fast enough to only get a fast glance from Chloe. _And I’m in second place, yet again._ “Well, he brought enough luggage to set up shop here. Eli, mind helping me get this stuff to his room?”

“Of course not.” Eli said, walking to the trunk and picking up the books duffle. “What the hell?”

Snorting, Gavin walked into the house and waited for Eli to hoist the bag over his shoulder and carry the burden into the house. Once there, Gavin followed Eli up the stairs just off the entry way and into the first bedroom off to the left of the stairs. Placing the duffle down, Gavin whistled at the accommodations. A queen-sized bed rested in the center of the room, a huge desk took up the wall along the window and there was a tv mounted to the wall with a console attached. Games littered the area next to the console. “Damn, I was kidding about you spoiling him rotten, Eli. You didn’t have to track down that console and games for him.”

“It’s uncle’s privilege to do so, and I will do my damndest to spoil that child.” Eli smiled, and then it went concerned. “Are you OK?”  
“I… Just a bit anxious, that’s all.” Placing the duffle down, Gavin turned to the door.

“You know he loves you, more than anything, right?” Eli asked, walking over and slinging his arm arounds Gavin’s shoulders as a comfort. “It was a joke about Chloe being the favorite.”

“Am I that transparent?” Gavin asked quietly, as he stared at the hardwood floors. “I don’t want to spoil this for him. He deserves to explore life, explore time with you. But there’s so much that can happen, I just... I don’t want him hurt.”

“Do you trust him to make his own decisions?” Eli asked, not answering the first question

Refusing to meet his gaze, Gavin sighed. “I do.”  
“Then don’t go down the same road I did with you. He’ll be fine, he’s got a good head on his shoulders.” Eli hugged Gavin to his side. “I love you; he loves you and he’ll be just fine, Mother hen.”

Snorting, Gavin elbowed Eli. “Thanks, asshole.”  
“Anytime you need me to be an asshole, let me know. I enjoy it.” Eli chortled as Gavin elbowed him again.

The rest of the afternoon was unpacking and setting Alex up—who was swearing he was never going to leave him room—and working to make sure he had a working understanding of the city and its transit center.

Soon enough, it came time for Gavin to head back. “OK, so, you’ve got everything?”

Alex nodded against his chest, where he’d locked himself ten or so minutes ago.  
“OK, well, then I need to head on back.” Reaching around him to unclasp Alex’s hands, Gavin felt Alex tighten around him. “Kid, I need to breathe.”

The pressure lessened infinitesimally, and Gavin could feel his shirt getting wet. “Alex. Look at me.”

Alex relaxed a little and tilted his head back to meet Gavin’s gaze.

“You’ll be OK. And you’re going to have a great time here, so you can tell me about it when you come home.” Gavin felt the arms loosen again, just a little. “I know you’re scared, and that’s understandable. But a lot of things that turn out well are scary. If you change your mind because you’re scared every time, you’ll miss out on a lot. And I don’t want you to miss a thing.”

Alex’s voice was hard to hear as he seemingly only mouthed what he was saying.

“Um… I’m not good at lip reading, Lex. Speak up.” Gavin said, reaching down to cup Alex’s chin in his hand.

“Am I ready?” Alex’s voice was audible this time.  
“I don’t know, that’s something you’ll figure out as you go.” Feeling Alex tense a little, Gavin continued with the same calm tone. “But you will always have me, your uncle and Chloe to guide you. We love you. We’re here.”

Alex relaxed, letting his arms drop. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, Alex. I’m going to miss you, too. But this is going to be good for you.” Dropping down to a knee so he could meet Alex’s gaze head on, Gavin smiled. “And you’ll be coming home for weekends, right?”

Alex nodded, a smile starting to cross his face. “I will.”

“Good. Drive your uncle crazy with design plans.” Gavin pulled Alex close, hugging him. “Drive him absolutely nuts.”

Eli snorted. “He’s related to you; he’ll do that just fine.”

Gavin started to laugh. “He just issued you a challenge, son of mine. Gonna take him up on it?”

Fire entered Alex’s gaze. “Heck yeah.”

“OK. I’m going to go, then. Eli, thank you so much for this. And Chole, I’m sorry if the chaos gets to you.” Gavin stood, pulling on his coat and boots.

“Bye, Gavin. We promise to corrupt the innocent as much as possible.” Eli said, watching Gavin carefully. Mouthing over Alex’s head, he said “You’ll both be OK. Call when you get home.”

Nodding, Gavin turned and waved to Chloe. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Opening the door and walking out, Gavin felt the loneliness and a sense of wrongness hit him. _Alex should be next to me._

Walking to the car quickly, he wrenched the door open and was out of the driveway and on the road. Eventually, he reached home and collapsed into bed, with Eros curled up on his chest. Closing his eyes, Gavin let Eros’s rumbling purr lull him to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 says I updated this on the 29th, my files say the 28th. I may or may not be a day early. Ah, well....
> 
> Edit, Three hours later: Whoops! Realized that I wouldn't be able to end the next chapter where I wanted it for maximum suspense, so added about 800 more words here. Sorry about that! :-) I'll add an authors note next time to catch the people who might have missed the mini-update

#

The next few weeks felt…off for Gavin. No longer having to rush out of station to pick up Alex from school, he only really left at the ‘normal’ time on class nights. Walking out of the locker room, Gavin was about to call out a greeting to Pierce when he heard his phone ring with a personalized ringtone. _Tina?_ Moving back to the locker room, Gavin answered the phone. “Hello?”  
“Hey, is your guest room set up?” Tina’s voice chirps across the line.

“Yes, it is. How are you?” Gavin feels a huge grin cross his face.

“I’m good! I was wondering if you’d be free sometime in November? I’m basically snapping if I don’t get a vacation soon, and Fowler had dubbed me the ‘angrier Gavin.’” Tina sighed, bitter laughter echoing across the line.

“My guest room is always ready for you, always.” Gavin said, leaning against the wall next to the door of the locker room.

“Good, I’m off in a month or so. Do I get to meet my nephew?” Tina demanded.

“Um… he’s staying with Eli for a little bit to try and make it so he’s not stuck in a child's body? I can try to get him back for your visit?” Gavin whispered, fearing what was to come. _She’s going to be so mad at me for talking to Eli. She knows what he did to me and she’s going to tell me off._

“Wait, you’ve talked to Eli? And worked through your issues with him?” Tina’s shocked tone had Gavin clenching up.

“Yes?”

“Gavin, I’m so proud of you!” Tina’s voice came over the line, and Gavin pulled the phone away to check to make sure it hadn’t been disconnected.

“Wait, what?” Gavin asked, unsure. “I thought….”  
“What, that I’d be angry you worked things out with your brother? Gavin, I know how much he meant to you. Am I happy with what he did? Fuck no. Will tell him that myself, in fact. But, if he’s willing to change, I’m glad he’s there for you again.” Tina cleared her throat. “Anyway, I need to get back to work, I’ll call you later when I have a plane ticket. How about we plan on sometime early in the school year, so I get a chance to meet Alex?”  
“I really would love to see you, Tina. Let me know.” Gavin offered. “You’ll probably have to fly into Portland, but I will come and get you.”

“Sounds good, Gav. Love you.” Tina hung up, and left Gavin grinning. It stuck with him for the rest of class and that night.

The next few weeks passed, with Alex continuing to miss his home visits. Close to the end of summer, Gavin and Skye worked to tighten their trap for the members of the red ice ring. “Well, I think we’ve got enough evidence for a warrant, so what’ya say?” Skye said, bumping Gavin’s shoulder. “With that data you got, it’s not hard to see that we need to move on the repair shops in Randolph and Farmington as well as the processing plant in Dixford.”

“Yeah, sounds good. We submit a warrant to look around and go from there?” Gavin asked, stretching out his back. “Not bad timing for us to break the ring. Only took us forever and a day.”

Skye snorted, pushing at Gavin’s shoulder playfully. “Yep. To be fair, though, it took us awhile to shift through that huge packet of data and get the current rate of thirium use from the shops.”  
“I’m just glad Eli still had access to the data.” Gavin said, flicking through a few pages of their report. “I wasn’t sure if he still had the access to this stuff, especially after he left the company.”

“Well, what’s done is done. Let’s get the paperwork submitted.” Skye grumbled, dropping down at her desk.

Submitting the paperwork by the end of the day—full report and organized data included—Skye and Gavin let out a sigh.

“Wanna bet if this is going to interrupt our weekends?” Skye teased, poking gently at Gavin as they walked out.

“Nah, I know it will.” Gavin sighed, stretching out his back after sitting for so many hours. “I’ll talk to you later, see ya tomorrow?”

“See ya, Gavin!” Skye called, walking out to her car.

Powering down his laptop, Gavin followed her lead and left. The evening passed by quietly for Gavin, with a book and an early bedtime.

Unpredictably, the warrant went through the next day, and Gavin and Skye were up to their eyeballs cataloging evidence well past their usual scheduled end-of-the-day.

“Well, we’ve made our arrests and I’m done with most of the paperwork.” Dropping back with a moan into her office chair, Skye reached down to take off the boots she'd been wearing. “Ow.”

Wincing, Gavin saw blood coming through her socks. “New shoes?”  
“Worst day for it, huh? I thought we’d be here today because warrants take forever normally.” Rubbing at her feet, Skye let out a bit of a whimper. “Never again.”

Taking pity, Gavin threw a piece of crumpled paper at her to get her attention. “Go home. I’ll finish the paperwork and be out of here. And don’t wear the shoes again tomorrow unless you bring another pair to change into.”

Skye snorted with a grin crossing her face as she stood up, reaching down to carry the boots instead of wearing them. “What are you, my mother? Fuck off.”

“If I was your mother, I’d be scolding you for walking out in bare feet. Want me to start mothering you? I can. My foster kid has been away so long it’s built up.” Gavin laughed as Skye scrambled away. “See you!”

“Bye, Gav! And thank you.” Skye called back to him, one hand raised in a wave.

Snorting, Gavin sorted through the rest of the paperwork, and set to getting it done. After two hours, Gavin finished the paperwork and headed home.

As the last weeks of summer went by, Gavin was ready for class as he packed up everything. “Well, see you on Monday, Skye.”

Skye smiled. “See you, Gav.”

Whistling as he walked out, Gavin made his way to class. Getting inside, Gavin scrolled through his phone as he made his way to the locker room and changed quickly. Walking over to the classroom, Gavin noticed Pierce talking to a kid who looked to be about fifteen. _Huh, must be a new recruit._

Not paying a lot of attention, Gavin started to stretch until he felt a hand brush against his arm. Staying in the stretch long enough to be relaxed, Gavin stood. “Yes?”

“Hi.” The young man said, offering him a smile.

Gavin looked over to Pierce, who was holding back laughter.

“Hi?” Gavin said, scanning over the kid. _Something…is familiar._

Trying to figure it out, Gavin carefully looked over the boy. His dark brown hair was caught in a ponytail, with curls at the end. His eyes were a sage green, accented by a slightly olive skin tone. He was well muscled, obviously an athlete of some kind. _He kind of reminds me of what I looked like when I was younger. So much so…. Wait…_

“Alex?” Gavin asked, watching as the kids eyes lit up.

“You got it! Pierce bet me that you wouldn’t recognize me. But I figured you would!” Alex grinned, spreading his arms wide. “I did base my changes on you, figured you might….oof!”

Gavin tackled Alex to the floor, hugging him tight. “I missed you so much, Alex.”

Alex busted a gut. “I can tell, Dad. Now,” Alex rolled to the side, and scrambled to his feet. “You and I get to spar today.”

Standing, Gavin glanced toward Pierce. “Do you mind?”

“’Course not. Alex, it’s so good to see you.” Pierce walked over, wrapping an arm around the kid in a side-hug. “Missed that snarky attitude.”

“And I haven’t even been sarcastic yet.” Alex sassed, smiling.

Snorting, Gavin smiled at Alex’s sass. “Remind me, why did I miss you?”

Alex snorted. “Because I’m awesome and I bet I’m going to win all of our matches.”

Gavin snagged Alex, pinning him to the mat. “Looks like you lost that bet. I take cash.”

Alex snorted, extracting himself from the hold. “Oh, you’re going to eat those words.”

Launching himself toward Gavin, Alex threw everything he had into sparring.

Pierce grinned as Alex once again pinned Gavin to the mat. “It’s good to have you back. You’ll keep your dad’s ego in check. He’s been moping since you left, kiddo.”

Alex laughed, as he pinned Gavin again. “Yeah, he’s loyal like that. And I didn’t realize I would be home. We thought the updates would take a while to iron out the problems, but Eli said I took to them like a duck to water.”

Gavin then remembered that his brother had been working with Alex all summer and was likely his sons ride home. “How did you get home, Alex? Eli drive you and just head back home already?”

“No, Eli and Chole are at the house. They’re making dinner, kind of as an apology for keeping me so long.” Alex danced back. “They found a great recipe that I like and figured they’d make it for all of us.”

“You can eat now?” Gavin asked and nodded when Alex danced a few steps in happiness. “Sounds good.”

Alex nodded, grabbing onto Gavin’s arm and pulling gently. “Come on, let’s go. I want food.”

Snorting, Gavin followed Alex out of the classroom. With Alex dragging him, Gavin had to laugh. “Excited much?”

“No, not at all.” Alex said, tugging again. “You’re such a slow poke.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin opened his locker, tossed Alex the keys. “Here, go start the car. I’ll be there when I’ve changed.”

Alex's eyes went wide. “Really?”

“If you do anything other than start the car, I will ground you for a week.” Gavin said, watching as Alex’s face fell. “Yeah, I know. Now, go.”

Alex dashed off as Gavin quickly changed out of the workout clothes.

Walking out, Gavin swung down into the driver's seat. “Hiya, Lex.”

Alex chortled as he watched the roads go by. “Hi. I… I really did miss you, Dad.”

Gavin glanced over before turning back to the road. “I missed you, too. What all happened? Anything fun or was it all repairs and updates?”

“Mostly repairs and updates. Chloe and I explored the city while Eli worked on coding stuff. After that, we were mostly in the lab. I ended up playing through a lot of console emulators.” Alex was bouncing as the two pulled up to the house. “Can we play something tonight?”

“How about a racing game or something?” Gavin said, parking and watching as Alex scrambled out to the front door. “Excited much?”

“I haven’t seen Eros in like, forever. I want to pet him.” Alex said, dashing off into the house.

Rolling his eyes, Gavin followed. Upon crossing the threshold of the house, Gavin felt his stomach rumble in response to the smell. “Mmm…”

Following his nose, Gavin found Chloe cooking, while Eli was passed out at the big table.

“Late night?” Gavin asked quietly, tiptoeing to Chloe’s side.

“Yeah, a few months of them.” Affection filled Chloe’s voice. “Both of my brothers are stubborn jackasses.”

Gavin smothered his laughter. “Yeah, well… I have no defense for that.”

Chloe giggled, before turning back to the food. “The food will be ready in a little bit. Why not try to get Eli to move so he won’t be sore in the morning?”

“Do you think he’s going to eat?” Gavin asked, gently maneuvering Eli so that his midsection rested on his shoulder. Hefting him up, Gavin carried him to the couch. Snagging the blanket that had been tossed over the arm of one side of the couch, Gavin tucked Eli in with a fond “Nerd.”

Alex smirked from his position on the ground with Eros on his lap. “So? So are you.”

“I am insulted.” Gavin said, sarcasm flowing. Sitting down next to Alex, Gavin reached to pet Eros as he purred under the worship of his two people.

“Food’s ready,” Chloe said, quietly walking into the living room.

Nodding, Gavin nudged Alex to go ahead of him, and the three turned and walked on silent feet to the kitchen

Eating quietly, Gavin watched Alex wolf down the simple meal. “Chloe, can I have the recipe? Also, would you mind helping me get Eli up to the guest room?”

Chloe nodded eyes soft as she munched on her portion. “He’s exhausted, but I’m not entirely surprised. I got updated alongside Alex. So, he had to work backwards with my coding and forward with Alexs’.”

Wincing, Gavin nodded. “Well, let’s get him up into the guest bed. You take his head, that way you have more control. I’ve bumped his head into many bannisters before.”

“You seemed fine earlier,” Chloe grumbled, but took her spot by Eli’s head. Lifting the adult between them, Chloe and Gavin managed to get him into the guest bed.

“Did he always weigh as much as a baby elephant?” Gavin asked, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Do you want me to pick you up and inform you how much you weigh?” Chloe asked, eyes sharpening.

Gavin held up his hands. “Nah, but if you want to insult me, just say it to my face.”

Chloe laughed, pressing a fast peck to Gavin’s cheek. “No problem, I have a laundry list of insults for both of you.”

Snorting, Gavin led Chloe back downstairs. “Wanna play a few games with Alex and I?”

“Sure!” Chloe danced her way gracefully to sit next to Alex on the couch. “What are we playing?”

The rest of the night passed quietly in familial bliss, and the rest of the weekend was spent catching up with one another. Tina came up within the next week, and Gavin had arranged for time off in order to hang out with her and introduce Alex. She came in Friday and would be leaving on Sunday.

“Gavin!” Tina called out, wheeling her suitcase behind her as she rushed him at the airport. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Wrapping her arms around Gavin, Tina let out a huge sigh. “I needed to see you.” Pulling back, she looked Gavin over. “You look so happy.” Catching sight of Alex shuffling his feet next to Gavin, Tina grinned. “And you must be Alex!” Holding out her hand Tina offered a megawatt smile. “I’m Tina, an old friend of Gavin.”  
“From what he’s said, you’re so much more than a friend.” Alex’s answering megawatt grin nearly blinded Gavin.

“Jesus, both of you need to turn down the sparkly glamour.” Gavin griped, reaching out to take Tina’s bag. “Car’s this way, I’m going to try and regain sight as I walk away from the blinding light.”

“Aww, poor little Gavy got his eyes hurt?” Tina said, gently mocking him as she followed Gavin with Alex at her side.

“He's a sensitive boy.” Alex snarks, laughing when Gavin flashes a stink eye back at him.

Tina smiled. “So, Alex. Tell me all about yourself.”

Alex, never needing an excuse to talk about himself but happy to have one, launched into stories. “Well…”

As the two talked, Gavin navigated them to his car. “Alex, backseat.”

“OK.” Alex said, slipping in behind the drivers seat.

Tina grinned as she reclined in the passengers seat. “Usually get the front seat, Kiddo?”

“Lex.” Alex corrected gently, offering a smile. “And yes, usually.”

Tina closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. “I’m so glad that I’m away from work. Have I told you about the absolute moron I got paired with?”

Gavin felt his grin stretch. “Tell me about the moron.”

“So, you know I’m gayer than every drop of rainbow in my apartment. This idiot cannot pick up on it and refuses to take ‘no’ for an answer. I am about thirty seconds away from murdering him in his sleep. He comes over to my apartment—uninvited, mind you—to pick me up for casework. So now he sends gifts to me and ‘drops by.’ And it’s pissing me the FUCK off.” Tina raised her hands, shaping them into claws. “I told you I’ve been dubbed the ‘angrier Gavin’, right?”

Gavin winced and decided not to push Tina with a ‘language’ warning right then. _That’s impressive._ “I’m so sorry, Tina.”

“Well, at least he’s got a functioning pair of eyes, even if not a brain.” Alex piped in as he leaned forward from the backseat, smiling. “You’re gorgeously older than me.”

“I like my nephew.” Tina decided, reaching out to Alex, who took her hand for a second. “If he wants to be my nephew, anyway.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Fun and has blackmail on my dad.” Alex hinted, offering up a smile.

When Tina turned to him with a malevolent grin, Gavin sighed. “Just keep the stories appropriate, OK?”

Tina’s grin got bigger before turning to Alex. Waving them off, Gavin drove them all back home as Tina regaled Alex with a few stories from their academy days before she fell asleep. _She’d been running on her last fumes._ Scrunching his nose at Alex through the rearview mirror, Gavin pulled up to the house and pointed to the trunk where Tinas things were and holding them out to Alex.

Alex nodded, taking the directive and pulling the bags from the trunk and taking them to the guest room.

Gently shaking Tina’s shoulder, Gavin backed off as she woke up. “Tired?”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Tina sighed, before looking at the house. “Holy shit, this place is gorgeous.” 

“Want the tour before you get too blown away?” Gavin teased, leading her inside.

“You have an amazing porch that’s screened it, you have furniture out there. You…holy…. How did you afford it?” Tina’s jaw dropped as she walked through the house. “Actually, I don’t care, just expect me here more often.”

Gavin snorted, walking up the stairs. “Guest room is up here.”

Tina followed, taking the room in. “This room is so cozy. Where’s the bathroom?”

“It’s across the way, down one door. The door straight across is Alex’s room. I can’t guarantee cleanliness of it.” Gavin laughed as Alex poked his head out of his room and then stuck his tongue out.

“Excuse you, I have standards.” Alex opened his door, holding Eros. “Eros wouldn’t come in if it weren’t clean, anyway.”

Gavin waved a hand at Alex for Tina’s benefit. “I have created another cat person in the world.”

“Animal person. I would love to have other pets.” Alex said, walking by casually as he dropped the non-subtle hint.

“I know, I know.” Gavin said, thinking back. “Maybe someday.”

Alex rolled his eyes, then stretched. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna go pass out. Talk to you two tomorrow?”

“Of course. We’re headed out on the hike tomorrow, right? To a sort of swimming hole?” Tina asked, leaning against the doorway of her temporary abode.

“Yeah, it’s called Step Falls. It’s supposedly a pretty good place to find natural water slides and stuff. Good hike, too.” Gavin smiled, stretching. “We’ll head out after Alex gets up, it’s a teacher in-service day.”

Alex jogged back out of his room, in PJs. “I don’t know if you want to, but could we watch a movie or something?”

Gavin looked to Tina, who shook her head. “I think it’s best if we all get enough sleep, future emperor.”

“Fine.” Alex said, stretching the I to pseudo-sulky teenager levels. Wrapping his arms around Gavin, Alex hugged him. “I guess I can live with that.”

“Goodnight, Alex.” Tina said, reaching out. “Can I get a hug?”

Alex suctioned himself to her side in the next second. “Of course.”

Tina relaxed into the hug. “Have I told you you’re my favorite kid?”

“I don’t think there’s much competition for that title.” Alex teased, releasing. “Goodnight.”

Alex walked back into his room, and Tina offered Gavin a tired half-smile. “You’ve got a great kid there.”

Gavin smiled. “I do. I got lucky. Anything you need?”

“One more thing before I go to bed. Thank you for telling me… about your past. I know you kept quiet for a reason.’ Tina reached out, gently squeezing Gavin’s shoulder. “I appreciate it.”

“I know. Sleep well.” Gavin made his way to his room after hearing Tina close her door. Getting ready for bed, Gavin let himself be lulled to sleep by the peace and quiet.

Waking up, Gavin made his way downstairs and started the coffee rig. Yawning, Alex stumbled his way down after. “Hi, Dad.”

“Morning, Future ruler of the world. Sleep well?” Gavin said, eyes slowly working their way to sight.

“Yeah. Can I have a cup?” Alex asked, pulling a mug out of the cabinet above the machine and pouring himself a cup.

“Don’t see why not, you’ve already got it.” Gavin poked his side as Alex pulled out the sugar from the cabinet and the milk from the fridge. “Hang on, let me out of the kitchen before you start mixing your coffee into the monstrously sugary slush you like.”

Walking out of the kitchen, listening to Alex exaggeratedly spooning the sugar into his mug, Gavin sat down and let the calm morning wash over him. Alex joined him and the two quietly spent the morning in quiet companionship, Gavin working on his computer while Alex devoured yet another fantasy book.

By noon, Tina had yet to make an appearance. Both Gavin and Alex looked at each other, concerned.

“Is this… normal?” Alex asked, looking up the staircase.

Gavin gritted his teeth. _She was obviously tired._ “She must have been running on fumes. She’s just catching up on sleep.”

“Alright.” Alex said, coming back to the living room. Sitting down, Alex sighed. “Can we go to the pond just up the road?”

Gavin looked up the stairs. _She probably wouldn’t mind._ “Let me check on her, and if she’s truly still asleep, we can go. She needs sleep and if we’re not here, the house will be quieter.”

Tiptoeing up the stairs and quickly peaking in, Gavin saw Tina curled up in a blanket burrito and heard weak snores coming from the mostly shapeless mass.

Shutting the door and waving to Alex, Gavin let Alex sneak up to his room and change into his swim clothes.

Making his way to his room, Gavin threw on his old trunks and a shirt. Grabbing a piece of paper, Gavin wrote out a note to Tina.

_ Tina— _

_ Saw that you were tired and decided to let you sleep in. Alex and I headed to a pond that’s just up the road. If you want, there’s coffee in the kitchen above the coffee maker, as well as mugs. Sugar is above the coffee, along with mugs.  _

_ If you want to join us, head up the hill until you see a creepy cabin just off the road and down the hill, and a small staircase. Head down the staircase to the cabin, then follow it down until you are able to clamor out to the waterfall area. If you reach the next house up the road that looks lived in, you’ve gone too far. We’ll be either playing among the falls or in the pond.  _

_ I hope you slept well.  _

_ \--Gavin.  _

Walking out, Gavin and Alex made their way to the pond as they enjoyed the early morning sunshine.

“This is going to vanish soon, isn’t it?” Alex grumbled, stretching. “It feels like it just got here.”

Gavin nudged Alex with his shoulders. “It’s a great mystery of summer of how it always vanishes so fast. Probably doesn’t help that you were hooked up to a maintenance rig most of it.”

Making their way to the waterfall area, Alex and Gavin slowly initiated themselves into the still cold water. Batting around the volleyball for an hour or so, Gavin slid out of the water to soak in the late sunshine.

“Mmm.” Gavin groaned, enjoying the dying warmth.

Alex hoisted himself off, dropping water onto Gavin as he stood. Grumbling, Gavin shifted as Alex joined him. “This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Alex leaned back, looking up at the sky. “Dad?”

“Mm?” Gavin answered, half dozing.

“Do you ever want to go back to Detroit?” Alex asked, and something in his tone had Gavin sitting up.

“No. Is there something wrong here?” Gavin asked, looking down to Alex.

“No, I just… it seems like you had a really solid friend there that you left behind. And that kinda makes me sad.” Alex admitted, sitting up. “It’s not that I regret that you came into my life, I just can’t help but wonder what else you left behind?”

Gavin shook his head, reaching out to gently put Alex in a light headlock to nuzzle the back of his head. “I told you what I left behind; Besides, Tina nearly chased me out of Detroit with a pointed stick screaming ‘get out of here’ as she did so.”

Tina’s snort from the hill had the two turning. Gavin smiled as Alex’s jaw dropped at Tina’s one-piece purple-striped swimsuit.

“Filing out that swimsuit well, Ti.” Gavin welcomed as she splashed her way to them.

Kicking up a few drops on the two, Tina sat down next to Alex. “Lex, you dad needed to leave Detroit. This is the happiest I’ve probably ever seen him. You and this area are good for him.”

Alex relaxed, pressing his head to Tina’s shoulder. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Tina’s arm went over Alex in a small hug.

The trio spent another hour at the pond, before climbing back up to the road. The rest of Tina’s visit passed with Alex and Tina bonding over stories about Gavin.

On Sunday, Gavin took the other two to a two-story arcade a little outside of Portland so they could kill time before Tina’s flight.

As Gavin and Tina struggled to beat each other at Pacman, Alex wandered off into the rows, and Gavin shrugged it off. _He’ll be fine._

Playing another few rounds with Tina where they continued their stalemate, Gavin noted that Alex hadn’t wandered back by. His gut started to scream at him, and as a seasoned detective, Gavin knew he had to listen to it. _Where’d he go?_

Tina noticed his concerned look. “What’s up?”

“Did you see Alex go by? He’s been gone for half an hour. He normally makes a pass by every few minutes to see if we’d declared a winner or not.” Gavin said, trying not to let the nerves he felt rise.

Tina’s head snapped up and looked around. “No, I didn’t and you’re right. Let’s make a fast loop. Once we find him, he can play again.”

The two made a loop around the arcade, and it set off alarm bells. “He isn’t here.”

Gavin felt his stomach shrink before he rushed to the front counter. “Pardon me, my son was here and I can’t find him. Is there a security camera or something I can check?”

The woman stood up, concerned. “Of course, just follow me.”

Leading Gavin and Tina back to a small room, the woman rewound the footage. “Here.”

Watching the footage, both Gavin and Tina felt a sinking feeling as they watched Alex bump into a group of teenagers, who immediately began to harass him. Grabbing Alex by his arms as his LED strobed in the footage, one reached under Alex’s shirt and removed his thirium pump while they muffled his screams with a thick jacket.

Launching to his feet, Gavin watched helplessly as the punks dragged Alex out of the backdoor. “I need to report this now. Are there any security cameras outside of the building?”

The woman nodded, picking up her phone and dialing. While she relayed the message to 911, Gavin searched the footage of the parking lot. Catching the car that pulled out shortly after Alex was pulled out the back, Gavin watched carefully. “OK, license plate is special plate, Lobster reading 781 Charlie Whiskey Zulu.”

“Got it.” Tina said, jotting it down. Hearing sirens, both Gavin and Tina bolted out to the squad car pulling up.

The two cops clamored out, one a man standing at Gavin’s height and the other a man standing close to Tina’s height. “We’ve had a reported abduction?”

Gavin nodded, and explained the situation while giving the other officers the license plate he’d gotten from the footage.

“Anything else you can tell us about the hostage?” The taller man asked, jotting down notes.

“Um…. Cheerleader, active kid. Knows some martial arts, has been in a self-defense class for a year.” Gavin struggled as his throat closed. “He’s also an android….”

The two looked up, weary sadness coming into their eyes. “We’ll do our best, but we’ve had a number of android abductions throughout the city. We have reason to believe it’s tied to a huge red-ice ring in our country. We’ve tried to contact Jericho for any assistance, but they’ve been so busy that we’ve had no luck.”

Gavin felt his knees go weak. “How many abductions?”

Gavin felt the shorter man's gaze flick over him. “You’re a cop, you know what this can mean.”

Gavin felt pain hit him in the stomach. “You’re saying there’s not much hope?”

“At the moment, we’re working across state lines. Beyond that, I can’t say much.” The officer looked at Gavin and backed up. “Easy.”

Gavin felt rage fill him, then vanish. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m worried.” 

Tina didn’t end up leaving that night, having phoned Fowler and explained what had happened. Gavin had contacted Eli, and the two ended up at his house. Sitting downstairs in the living room, Gavin found himself unable to sleep. _Alex, kiddo, where are you? You can’t take over the world this way, Alex._ Alex’s cheerful smile flashed in Gavin’s mind. Tears started to fall. _Damn it, why didn’t I notice sooner that he’d vanished? Why didn’t I hear him scream? He was only a few feet away from me! Am I such a shit parent that I couldn’t hear my kid calling for me?_

Feeling someone sit next to him, Gavin continued to cry. _God, I didn’t believe you exist. But I will do whatever I can to protect Alex, if I can just get him back. Please, I’ll do anything. Just…_

Arms wrapped around him, pulled him close. “Gavin. It’s OK. They’ll find him.” Eli sat next to him, holding him. “Shhhsshhh.”

Breaking, Gavin sunk into Eli. Tina and Chloe joined them, all attending a silent memorial as they waited for news. Slowly, over the next week, Gavin felt himself losing hope. Tina had had to leave the Thursday following the abduction, promising to be there if Gavin had needed her for anything. Returning to work, Gavin found himself clutching his phone. _Please._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> If you're confused as heck as to what happened, it's because I added about another 800 or so words to the last chapter.  
>  (I swear one day I'll figure out pacing and how to post correctly! ;-) )   
> You might want to go back to the previous chapter before reading this!!

His prayer wasn’t answered until the next week, after nights of sleepless anxiety and self-recrimination. Staring up at the ceiling at work, Gavin felt someone’s hand grab onto his shoulder as he tastelessly chewed on some sandwich Skye had forced into his hands at the start of her lunch break. He didn’t jerk, just exhaustedly turned to face the owner of the hand.

Michaels was standing there, face blanched white. “Gavin, they’ve found Alex. He was trafficked to Detroit, to the base of the ring. After an FBI raid on one of local gangs, they found Alex tied up in the back after he’d been sold to them. He’s pretty badly damaged. They’ve taken him to a repair shop, here’s the address.”

Gavin shot to his feet, grabbing the small slip of paper from and digging his phone out of his desk while gathering his stuff. “Ok, I’m going.”

“I’ll watch Eros for you!” Skye called as he dashed out.

Dashing out to his car, Gavin practically sped as he dialed Eli. “They found him.”

“OK, I will have my plane readied. What’s your ETA?” Eli asked, and Gavin could hear him shifting items around.

“I need to go back to the house, grab a few things. But believe me when I say I am breaking the speed limit. You’re going to need your repair kit, they said Alex is hurt.” Skidding into his driveway, Gavin threw the car into park before dashing in the house. “I should be there in two and half hours.” Pulling out enough clothes for both him and Alex for a week and tossing them into an overnight bag, Gavin packed with desperation. Tossing the bag into the passenger's seat, Gavin was back on the road within fifteen minutes.

His arrival at Eli’s was a blur, as was the time it took to arrive at the airport. On the plane, Gavin found himself fighting sleep, only to succumb. By the time his consciousness caught up to the frenetic pace of his heart, they were climbing out of the car in front of the repair shop. Gavin led the way in, with Eli and Chloe less than a half-step behind him. As soon as he walked in, Gavin spotted Tina who was waiting for them. She led them through the waiting room, which was buzzing with both FBI agents, officers and victims of all shapes and sizes. While Gavin caught sight of a few familiar faces, he brushed them off as he followed Tina. Tina was saying something, but Gavin wasn’t processing until Tina opened the door to the exam room where Alex was.

Gavin felt his stomach drop out. _Oh, god. What did they do to you,_ “…Alex.”

Alex was sitting in the corner, arms slung around his waist as he seemingly stared out without his eyes. There was a laxness about his frame that scared Gavin. _No, nO. NO._ His entire body had been mangled, ripped, and torn. His face had been pulled apart; metal bent to show the moments where improper tools had been used to pull his flesh from him. His ears were gone, and Gavin could see the sparking wires from where his nose had been attacked. It wasn’t just his face, either. His entire body had been subjected to the same treatment. Arms, legs, torso. Everything was broken.

_They left him without his senses._ Gavin felt his stomach riot, but he forced himself calm. 

Perkins stood just off the doorway, stiff as always. “Not who I expected to be his father, but whatever. We need him to connect to another android, and he’s refusing.”

Turning to the man, Gavin snarled. “Why the hell isn’t he already on a repair rig?”

“Because he panics whenever anyone gets close and we didn’t want to strap him down to the table and cause him to self-destruct.” Perkin answered, keel even despite the rage in his eyes.

Pushing past Perkins, Gavin knelt down in front of Alex. “Hey, Lex. You there?”

Alex pulled away and fought his touch as electronic screaming echoed in the room.

Chloe rushed forward, taking Alex’s hand. “Sweetheart, it’s OK!”

Alex seemed to pause, before reaching out to Gavin. Even with an electronic keel, the voice sounded like a little kid who was lost. “DAD!”

Taking the other hand, Gavin held it with after a fast squeeze. “I’m here, Alex. I’m here.”

For a few moments, nothing happened as Chole and Alex spoke through the link. Gavin held tight when he heard Alex’s fans falter. “Alex?”

Chloe’s eyes opened, scared. “We need to get him on a repair rig, now.” The urgency in her voice had both Gavin and Eli picking Alex up between them. Alex’s fans started to quiet as his systems seemingly began to shut down.

_Alex, don’t die. Hang on, I’m here. I love you and I’m here. You can’t go._ Holding tight to his son and staggering to his feet, Gavin clutched his hand to his chest.

A technician walked in, surprised. “What’s going on?”

Her LED spun red as she connected to Chloe. “Understood. Follow me!”

Panic settled into Gavin and he found himself hyperventilating. He hadn’t noticed the other three who’d joined the train behind them. “Chloe, what’s going on?”

As they neared a bigger room, Gavin and Eli were held up by a few technicians. “We can’t allow you past here.”

Eli’s voice became calm. “My name is Elijah Kamski, and I’ve worked extensively with him. I have worked with his schematics and am the person who most recently updated his code earlier this summer.”

The technician's eyes looked Eli over, before sighing and nodding. “Understood, Mr. Kamski. Please come with me.”  
Taking a step forward, Gavin struggled against the arm Eli held out. “Hey!”

Eli shook his head. “No, Gavin. You have to stay out here. You could cause more harm by being a distraction, especially with tears and exposed, sparking wires.”

“Fuck you, I’m staying with Alex!” Gavin snapped, struggling to gain any ground until he felt an arm come around and pull him back.

“Gavin, you need to breath. The nurses asked me to come here because you’re creating a disturbance.” Hank’s voice came from behind him. The empathetic note in it had Gavin calming, subconsciously as Hank spoke. “I understand, but let the technicians do their work. You’ll just be in the way.”

“Phck off.” Gavin snapped, tears falling for Alex. “Alex, please hang on.”

Eli’s own eyes were teary, but he maintained his cool. “No, Gavin.” Glaring up at Hank, Eli’s tone was dark. “If you hurt him, I will end you.”

“Eli!” Gavin turned to him, anxiety for losing Alex crushing him. “Please.”

“No, Gavin. Go take a break.” Elis’ tone was brisk as he spoke, and Gavin felt someone gently grasp onto his arm.

Gavin struggled a bit as he watched Eli enter the room and the door swung closed behind him. Pulled backwards with a gentle hand to the shoulder, Gavin felt his breathing calm down a bit. Looking up, Gavin’s tired expression met Hank’s as Tina’s hand rested on his shoulder. An ember of warmth rose in his chest at the sight, but he ruthlessly pushed it down. Hank’s empathetic gaze had Gavin turning back away. “Don’t. Alex isn’t gone.”

“I know.” Hank’s voice was soft. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t understand.”

_I know, but still…I don’t have the energy for this right now._ Gavin slumped in on himself, moving to sit beside the door.

“Gavin, you can’t wait here.” Reaching down, Tina gently tugged Gavin back to his feet before gently leading him to the waiting room.

Sitting in the waiting room, Gavin said nothing feeling like the gravity in the room had increased to pull him down as his lungs struggled to pull in air. Dropping into a chair and bending to press his hands to his face, Gavin did his best to stifle the tears that had risen. _Who in their right goddamned minds would do that to a kid?_

“Gavin, it’ll be OK.” Hank’s voice was quiet, but enough to hear him over the din of the waiting room.

Sitting up in order to pull in a few full calming breaths, Gavin shuddered before cupping his hands over his nose and mouth to fully calm down. Hearing footsteps in front of him, Gavin looked up to see both Nines and Connor moved to encircle Tina and him in the middle of a protective huddle.

“Hey.” She whispered, kneeling in front of him. “I…”

Feeling lightheaded, Gavin collapsed slightly at the sight of her. “Tina…. I…”

Tears spilled over afresh as he slipped out of the chairs to wrap his arms around her. “I wasn’t there for him. I fucked up so hardcore.”

Holding tight, Tina said nothing for a little bit. “C’mon, you need a breather.”

Standing, she held a hand down for Gavin. “Let’s go.”

Taking her hand, Gavin found himself hauled to his feet. “I don’t have the strength for much right now.”

“I know, and neither do I. We’re too close to this situation right now. What we need — well, mostly you — is to get enough sleep and food in our systems so that we’ll be able to keep going. Because we’re going to bring the fuckers down.” Tina punched her palm to emphasize her point.

“Sounds….” Gavin cracked his jaw, yawning. “Sleep sounds good.”

Following Tina at a zombie’s pace, Gavin felt sleep threating to pull him under as he sat down in her passenger’s seat. “Wake me up when we get to your house. I don’t want to fall asleep sitting up.”

Tina agreed. “You need to be horizontal for a full eight hours to avoid looking like death.”

“I can always count on you to pick my spirits up with a nice compliment, can’t I?” Gavin felt the world solidify at the comment.

“Yep. Remind me to tell you a few things when you’re more awake, OK?” Tina answered, and Gavin halfway dozed the rest of the ride before getting to Tina’s and being led with a shoulder on his hand up to the main guest room where he passed out until the next morning.

Waking up, Gavin blinked awake ten minutes before his alarm went off. Sitting up, Gavin felt an immense rush of grief. _Even if Alex heals, he’s not going to feel safe. I failed so hard._

Hearing a knock on the door, Gavin sat up fully. “What’s up?”

Tina poked her head in, still obviously half asleep. “I was asked to bring you with me to work.”

Gavin brushed off the sheet, standing to stretch. “Why?”

“Dunno, haven’t had coffee. Will care later.” Tina answered, retreating to her bathroom to shower.

Heading downstairs, Gavin made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee. _Why would they ask me to come into the DPD? More importantly, how’s Alex? And what has Eli been doing since last night?_

Shunting the coffee beans into the maker, Gavin stumbled back upstairs to check his phone.

_ Eli: Hey, Gavin. The damage…. It’s more than extensive. Alex is going to basically be rebuilt. And given that the most parts are here, I think we’re going to be stuck here for a few weeks, if not a month or more.  _

_ I know this is a dumb question, but Alex can’t feel it, right? :G _

_ Eli: Gavin… it’s like having exposed nerves. And he can feel it. The damage… we’re doing our best to fix it as fast as possible. Luckily, when I updated Alex, I added a black box so he could back himself up. If push comes to shove, we’ll build a new body and transfer Alex over. But we’re trying to keep his old body first.  _

_ Why? If we can transfer him and stop the pain, we should do that. Fuck the old body, it’s the person I care about! :G _

_ Eli: Alex wants to keep **his body**. That’s why.  _

Gavin felt nauseated by how much pain he knew Alex had to be going through.

_ Is there anything I can do to help with the pain? :G _

_ Eli: You could come see him. He can still feel touch, so if you touch his hands—GENTLY—he should know you’re there.  _

_ I can do that. I’ll be by after I check out what’s going on at the DPD. Apparently, they asked Tina to bring me there? :G _

_ Eli: Why? _

_ Fuck if I know. I’ll do my best to be there as soon as possible. :G _

_ Love you. :G _

Hearing the shower cut off, Gavin gathered up a presentable work outfit before making his way to the guest bathroom. Getting ready for the day, Gavin was back downstairs within ten minutes for coffee.

Pouring out his travel mug, Gavin joined Tina at her breakfast nook. “Hey.”

“Hey, you. Sleep well?” Tina asked, chewing on her bite of a cream-cheese bagel.

“Yeah.” Gavin felt subdued, leaning on the counter as the coffee slowly worked its magic. “I just wish I knew what to do going forward. I don’t know how to comfort Alex. Hell, I’m not good at being there for people.”

Tina swallowed, before shaking her head. “You’re not that bad, Gavin.”

“Am I not? I tend to drive people away. You, Alex, Eli, Chloe and… OK, maybe I’m not that bad.” Gavin grumbled, downing the rest of his coffee. “Anyway, you mentioned having me ask you about something?”

“You’re better at one-on-one than anything else.” Tina agreed, before Gavin’s last question seemed to latch onto her brain. “Oh, right! Gavin…. Sit down for a moment, OK?”

Concerned, Gavin took a seat at her dining room table. “What’s up?”

“I just want you to know something. Hank, Nines, Connor and I actually kind of broke a lot of rules this weekend. But Nines realized he could scan for Alex, and the other two helped him.” Tina said, and watched Gavin struggle for equilibrium as took the information in.

“Why? Why would they do that?” Gavin asked, jaw nearly losing integrity and falling open as he considered it. _If they’d gotten caught, it could’ve been their badges. The internal committee does not take vigilantism lightly._

“Because they cared about you and about him.” Tina sighed, picking up her bagel and taking another bite. “Anyway, I wanted you to know.” Glancing at her watch, Tina quickly chowed down. “You ready to go?”

“I guess? Give me a second to put my shoes on.” Lacing up his tennis shoes, Gavin double-checked his pockets. “Wallet, phone, keys… no keys because the car is back at Eli’s house and we all took a taxi, so I’m good to go.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. 
> 
> I know that this chapter will probably be a problem for a few readers. I do apologize if it is for you. I just ask that you don't leave comments along the lines of 'what even was the point?' 
> 
> Thanks in advance.

After the ride to the DPD, Gavin awkwardly followed Tina into the bullpen before getting called over by Fowler to his office. “Reed.”

“Sir?” Gavin asked, turning to face Fowler as he stood in the doorway to his office.

“Come here a moment.” Fowler said, and had Gavin jogging up into his office.

“Something I can help with?” Gavin asked as Fowler directed him to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Well, I need some information from you. How badly is your son injured?” Fowler asked, hands folded into a steeple.

“He…” Gavin felt his body react. “He was mangled. Completely. From what Eli said, it’s going to take weeks if not a month to repair him. They were even considering just building a new body for him if repairs don’t go well.”

Fowler nodded, reaching for his phone. “Well, if you’re going to be here for a few months, I’ll ask Michaels to transfer you for a few weeks.”

Gavin was floored. “Are you sure you’re OK with me transferring back and forth like this? The paperwork can’t be easy.”

“It would be temporary. If the repairs ran over, you’d have to take vacation for whatever duration, or head back.” Fowler stated, eyes sweeping over the bullpen. “Well, I might place you with Nines, or Tina. It’s up to you.”

 _I’m not leaving Tina with that partner if I have a chance._ “I’ll be happy to work with Tina.”

“Alright, maybe you can get her to cool off.” Fowler said, with a wave. “Tell Smith to come up to speak with me. He’ll work with Nines.”

“Will do.” Walking out of the room, Gavin made his way to Tina’s desk.

Smith — a 20-something blonde boy who appeared to be hitting on Tina — was sitting across from Tina.

“Smith?” Gavin asked, looking for confirmation more from Tina than him.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Smith’s belligerent tone had Gavin turning to face him. “What do you want? And who are you? Civs aren’t allowed back unless they’re here to address a case or something.”

Gavin felt an unholy glee take over. “My name is Detective Gavin Reed. Fowler asked me to let you know he wants to talk to you. Something about partners and my temporary transfer here.”

Smith's eyes widened, then narrowed. “Gavin Reed as in the former detective? Why are you coming back? Figuring out you’re not as good of a detective without familiar surroundings?”

Gavin stiffened, biting his tongue before starting to speak. “I…”

Hank’s voice echoed across the bullpen. “Smith, maybe you should focus on what your boss wants and not maligning a coworker.”

Standing, Smith swaggered his way to Fowler's office, and the door was shut behind the kid.

Gavin could feel Hank’s gaze on him, as well as Tina’s. Turning to Hank, Gavin winced. “If that was ever me, I’m going to apologize now and just leave it at that.” Turning to Tina, Gavin held out a hand with a wink. “Looks like we’ll be working together.”

Tina’s eyes went wide and grateful to snag the hand and give it a gentle tug. “I’m buying dinner and drinks tonight.”

“Mm, can I call that in at a different time? I want to go sit with Alex tonight.” Gavin said, moving to take the desk just behind Tina.

“Sure. Well, if we’re working on cases together, I’ll fill you in.” Taking a few files from her desk, Tina handed them over as she ran through her cases.

After ten minutes, Gavin felt a malicious glare being sent his way. _Jeeze, Hank. I haven’t done anything._ Sighing, Gavin looked to Hank to return the glare. Hank, though, had his head down as he conferred with Connor over a case file. Turning his head a bit, Gavin caught sight of Smith looking away, trying to hide his gaze. _Should’ve figured, that makes way more sense. Ah, well. Asshole being an asshole._

After the early hours of his shift, Gavin made his way to the break room. Hearing footsteps echo behind him, Gavin turned expecting Hank or Smith coming to speak down to him.

Surprisingly the taller frame of an android was the one standing behind him. “Detective Reed, correct?”

Gavin offered up a smile. “That would be me, yes. And you are?”

“My serial number is RK900 #313 248 317-87.” Gavin felt a twinge on his chest and reached up to rub it away while Nines continued to speak. “I go by Nines, mostly. My serial number is a mouthful for even other androids.”

Gavin felt his smile freeze. _The third soulmate. Well, I guess I know what I’m missing now._ “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry about saddling you with a new partner.”

Nines glanced over his shoulder, seemingly scanning the vicinity. “That’s not the only reason I choose to speak with you, but it’s one of them. My partner is swearing up and down that you’ve gotten in his way with his…ahem, romantic pursuits with Officer Chen.”

Gavin frowned, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee into his travel mug. “He shouldn’t be hitting on a coworker. It’s unprofessional.”

Taking a sip from his mug, Gavin observed Nines. His LED blinked orange. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Gavin nodded to him, as he moved around him back to the bullpen. “I know Tina would appreciate it.”

At a touch to his shoulder, Gavin paused. “Yes?”

“If possible, I want to talk to you over your lunch break. I have questions for you.” Nines’s eyes narrowed, but the smile was genuine. “After all, you are my third.”

Gavin stiffened in surprise. _He knows? I thought Hank and Connor would’ve gladly brushed me under the rug. Said something along the lines of ‘he’s a former coworker we want to help out’ when they looked for Alex…_ “If I can, I’ll agree.”

Making his way back to his desk, Gavin noticed the glare again. Looking up, Gavin met Smith's eyes before grinning. _As if I’m going to let you ruin my day, kiddo._

Smith grimaced in disgust, before turning back to Nines to continue their casework. For Gavin and Tina, they ended up working through a few petty thieveries, and shoplifters. Finishing up their paperwork Gavin felt his stomach rumbled. “Well, lunch time. Want to come with me?”

“Didn’t you have lunch plans?” Tina asked, leaning back in her desk chair with a cheeky grin that slowly slipped away. “Anyway, I’m going to talk to Fowler. See if I can make him understand how uncomfortable I am with Smith. I’ve been trying to handle it on my own, but I think it’s getting out of hand at work.”

Gavin glanced over in the direction of Nines and Smith’s desk. The two were sitting, but Nines had begun to gather his things. “Well, best of luck to you. If you need backup, let me know.”

Tina grinned, making her way to Fowler's office before Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder. “You ready?”

Looking up, Gavin felt his heart sink as Nines gazed down hopefully. “I guess. Is it just you and me, or should I expect an ambush?”

Nines shook his head, smiling. “No. Hank and Connor wanted to give me a chance to get to know you.”

Gavin nodded, nervous apprehension running through his veins as he stood. “OK. Well, did you have a place in mind? I don’t know much about the restaurants that have sprung up around here that serve both androids and humans.”

“Sure, there’s a smaller deli a few blocks away. Do you mind walking?” Nines asked, leading the way out the front.

“Of course not. What do you need to know, Nines?” Gavin asked as he followed Nines.

Nines LED spun yellow. “I… why did you leave before I got a chance to meet you?”

Gavin kept his focus on walking ahead as he spoke. “I thought it was best that we never meet, so you’d never realize exactly what was missing.”

“Like I wouldn’t know you were missing?” Nines asked, flabbergasted.

“It wasn’t that you wouldn’t know someone was missing, but that you wouldn’t have the specifics. I figured that it would be easier on both of us if we never met. I thought the divide between Hank, Connor and I was too divisive to get others involved. It was a simple choice: Either risk hurting all of us or leave before we met. That way, you’d have two soulmates and you can’t miss what you don’t know.” Gavin offered the explanation while he felt a several bricks land solidly in his stomach to weigh him down with regret, guilt, and nervousness.

“That’s faulty logic on your part. Did you think Connor and Hank would keep their memories of you from me?” Nines asked, as the two put in a table request.

“Kind of? After what I pulled with Connor, I’d assumed they’d write me off. Hank subtly implied that the night of the revolution. Forget I existed and move on. I guess that’s what you get when you assume, though.” Gavin leaned against the wall as he waited for them to be placed at a table.

“Connor showed me all of his memories of you. I always knew some aspects of you.” Nines stated, reaching out to take Gavin’s hand in his.

Unsure, Gavin gave him a few seconds before pulling away. “Yeah, so my plan wasn’t foolproof. I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s the thing. Now that you’re here for a little bit, I want to know more. If you’re open to it, that is.” Nines stated, blue blush coloring his cheeks.

“Nines, are you sure? I am going to leave once Alex is able to. Do you really want to know someone who’s going to leave?” Gavin asked, looking down at his feet as he spoke.

“Yes.” Nines answer was simple, as he reached to gently take Gavin’s chin in hand. “I want to know you. Even if it hurts in the end, I want to know you.”

Gavin sighed, as they were seated. “Ask away, but there are a few questions I won't answer. Mostly about a certain part of my childhood.”

“I’m assuming you’re talking about your time in a foster care facility.” At Gavin’s gape, Nines offered a shy smile. “I saw it on your old paper records down in the archive. I mentioned it to Connor, who had no idea. I assumed that you didn’t want anyone to know. I stopped looking after seeing you were in the facility.”

Gavin rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “OK. I appreciate you being honest. And yes, I will not discuss it. Feel free to ask most anything else, though.”

Nines nodded and launched into a deluge of questions only pausing to order and to let Gavin take bites of his meal.

At the end, Gavin led the way back to the DPD. “You know, if you want to talk you can just text me.”  
Nines glanced over, coyly. “Are you offering to give me your number?”

Fishing his phone out, Gavin handed it to Nines after unlocking it. “Feel free to plug my number into your contacts, and give me yours so I don’t think you’re spam when you first text me, OK?”

Nines did so, moving away to his desk with a wave. Making his way back to his own desk, Gavin sat down to see Tina’s smug grin and eyebrow raise. “Shut it.”

“It looks like you had fun. What’ja thinking?” Tina asked, glancing over to Nines. “You likey?”

“What are you, four? Anyway, did anything come from your meeting?” Glancing around, Gavin didn’t see Smith anywhere, but he could see Fowler’s office iced over.

“Yeah, he agreed that Smith had crossed a few lines. He’s still talking to him.” Tina dug out her phone. “Also, our results from the lab came back.”

“Sweet. We have a suspect, then?” Gavin asked, grabbing his jacket.

“Yep. Follow me.” Tina answered, and the two left to work their lead only coming back at the end of the day to clock out.

“So, what are your plans for tonight?” Tina asked Gavin as they gathered up their stuff.

“Well, Eli said it would be OK for me to sit with Alex for a little bit. I planned on heading there, and just sitting with him for a bit. Eli said Alex should be able to tell I’m there? I’m not sure how, but I want to be there if I can.” Gavin tucked his phone into his pocket. “You ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tina said, leading the way out to the car before both heard their names being called.

Turning around, Gavin was surprised to see his trio of soulmates coming up. Glancing at Tina, Gavin did a fast wince to communicate to her. _Please save me?_

Raising her shoulders, she turned to the trio. “What’s up?”

“Are you two in a hurry?” Hank asked, as Gavin tensed up. “We just want to talk.”

“Well…” Seeing Nines’s hopeful glance, Gavin felt himself cave. “I’ve got a few minutes, but I told Eli I’d be there as soon as I could. You have maybe ten minutes, fifteen at the outside.”

Hank nodded, leading the way to the parking lot. “Gavin… I… well, we were wondering if you’d be willing to talk to us while we’re here.”

Gavin glanced to Nines, before turning back to the group and refusing to quibble over the term ‘talk.’ “I’m still leaving to go back home at the end of this. And, besides, wasn’t my ‘behavior’ before the problem? Do you really want to be involved with someone like that?”

Hank, Connor and Nines all responded in unison. “Yes.” Connor, however, muttered “With a few conditions.”

Gavin felt the earth shift under him. _They…want me?_ “Uhhh… I…” _What the hell do I say?_

Stuttering for a few seconds, Gavin continued to search for words or anything he could say. Hearing his phone sing, Gavin pulled it out and checked caller ID to see Eli’s face pop up. “Sorry, I need to take this.”

Answering his phone, Gavin took a few steps away. “Li-esay? What’s up?”

“Hey, you headed over? I need to talk to you about a few things.” Eli’s voice was tired.

“I’m just heading out. Are you OK? You sound exhausted.” Gavin asked, apprehension filling him. 

“Yeah, just tired. I want someone Alex knows with him when I head out. I need to get some sleep soon, but… I don’t want Alex alone. I don’t know if he can hear us or not, but if he can, I don’t want him to feel abandoned.” Eli yawned, and Gavin nodded.

“OK. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Gavin turned to Tina, waving her over. “See you, Eli.”

Turning to Hank and the other, Gavin shrugged. “I need to go, sorry. Just text me later, OK?”

Tina took the hint, quickly leading Gavin away before the group could say anymore. In a whisper, she asked. “Are you OK?”

“I don’t… I just… god, I don’t know.” Gavin answered as he sat down in the passenger's seat. “But, right now, that’s not what’s important. Eli asked me to come in so he could get some sleep. He says he’s not sure if Alex knows we’re there or not, but if he is, we don’t want him to feel like he’s been left alone.”

Tina nodded. “They’re still at the same place, right?”

“Yep.” Leaning back, Gavin closed his eyes. “If you don’t mind, please drop me off. I’ll rent a car soon, so you aren’t stuck with me.”

Tina wrinkled her nose, backing out of the parking spot. “I would appreciate that. I’ll help you get to an agency later.”

“Appreciate it.” Gavin said, watching as the group they’d left walked to their own car. “Tina, what should I do about them?”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Tina drove quietly, letting Gavin puzzle it out.

“I don’t know. Nines is…well, really cute. He seemed genuinely interested in me and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t also interested in him. But…” Trailing off, Gavin sighed. “I’m afraid to be stupid again.”

“I don’t know if you were ever ‘stupid.’” Tina said, as she changed lanes. “Unlucky, stubborn and more than a little bit angry, yes, but not stupid. It’s almost never stupid to love someone. You know better than to be as stubborn this time, and you know how to be happy without them. I’d say that you’ve grown enough that you wouldn’t let it happen again.”

“You really think I’ve changed that much?” Gavin asked, shocked.

“Yeah.” Tina offered a grin, before pulling in front of the shop. “I’ll catch you later. See you then?”

“Count on it.” Gavin said, climbing out and closing the door before making his way inside. Walking to the front desk, Gavin tried to seem friendly. “Hi. I’m here for Alex Reed. He was brought in as part of the police sting yesterday.”

“Alright, can you tell me how you know our patient?” The receptionist asked, tapping away at their keyboard before smiling up with a phony grin the clearly displayed apathy and mistrust.

“He’s my son. I believe my brother is back with him if you want confirmation.” Gavin said, leaning against the counter.

“I will ask that you sign in, and we’ll have someone take you back.” Sliding a clipboard to Gavin, the receptionist turned back away.

Filling out the paperwork quickly, Gavin was led back to the area where Alex was being worked on. It was a big workshop area, with a table in the center. Boxes lined the wall across from the door, all containing parts for androids. A small counter ran along the wall with the door. A rig was set up along the wall at the back of the room, along with a table that was made for human technicians to work on limbs and other parts of an android. Seeing Eli sitting down next to the table Alex was on with his head next to Alex’s arm as Alex was laid out on the table while a cable strung him to the rig. _He looks so tired. They both do._

Gently tapping Eli on the shoulder Gavin dropped down next to him in the chair he’d dragged from the table at the back of the room. “Hey.”

Eli startled awake, blinking his eyes open. “Gavin?”

“Yo. Are you doing OK?” Gavin asked, standing to wrap an arm around Eli’s shoulders.

“They hurt him so much.” Eli whispered, eyes watering as he looked up. “There’s so much damage.”

Gavin felt his stomach clench but kept his tone light. “We’ll fix it. If he knows we’re here, he knows we love him.” Reaching to gently brush at Alex’s hands, Gavin wondered if it was true. _Does Alex know? Did he think we abandoned him?_

“Anyway.” Gavin leaned into his brother's side. “Thank you for this. I know you’re working around the clock for this. Where’s Chloe?”

“She went to go get some thirium and water for us.” Closing his eyes, Eli dozed on Gavin’s shoulders as they waited for Chole.

Reaching out, Gavin gently took Alex’s hand in his. “Hi, Lex. I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry this happened.”

Silence held in the room. _I don’t know why I expected him to talk. I just wish…_ “I know you probably can’t hear me. And that if you can, that you’re probably in a literal shih-Tzu ton of pain. So I don’t know what I hope for more: that you can’t hear me and thus might feel like you were abandoned or that you can hear me so you know I love you so much, kid. And I am so sorry this happened.”

Tears started to fall as Gavin continued to speak. “I should’ve been more attentive when we were at the arcade. I just don’t want to go too far and smother you. I know you’re your own person. You are strong, capable. But I still should have been there for you. I just want you to know, this changes nothing between us. I love you, Lex. I don’t care what you had to do or what you were forced to do. You are such a good kid.” Squeezing the hand in his, Gavin held tight. “I am here now, though. And I love you.”

Hearing a gentle tap on the door, Gavin called out. “Come in.” _Chloe must be back._

“Gavin?” Hank’s voice came from behind him.

Turning while both shifting Eli so he wouldn't fall to the ground and refusing to let go of Alex’s hand, Gavin gaped. “Hank? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you…to apologize more than anything else. And I know how important it is to be with your kid at times like these. I figured I’d come to you instead of asking you to sacrifice your time with your kid.” Hank held up his hands, stepping into the room before closing the door. “Can we talk?”

Gavin focused his gaze on the floor as nervousness flooded him. “I guess.” Sitting down, Gavin kept his focus on Alex. “What do you need?”

Hank moved to stand beside Gavin. “Well, first, are you OK?”

Gavin braved a look up at Hank, who was looking down with a gentle gaze. Confusion at the sudden concern swam in his gut. “Yeah? Why?” _Fuck, that was more confrontational than I wanted._

“Well, I remember how awful it was for me when Cole was in the hospital. I want to know, truthfully, how are you holding up? It looks like you’ve been crying.”

“I….” Feeling tears leak, Gavin snapped his gaze away. “I’m fine.” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, and Gavin felt a hand gently hold onto his shoulder.

“It’s OK to not be alright, Gavin.” Hank’s voice was gentle. “And if you need someone who’s been where you are, I’m here.”

Gavin glanced up, unsure. “Fuck you. Why would you reach out now? You made your position clear months ago. Hell, years ago!” His voice rose with each sequential statement. _Damn, Eli is really out of it._ “You fucking left me for no goddamned reason, and now you come back? The actual hell, Hank? I deserve an explanation, and I deserve one now. Not just for your behavior before the revolution, but what you said when you visited my apartment that night.” Despite the raised voice, Gavin stayed close to Alex, holding his son’s hand as rage, anger, and loss poured out in both rage and tears as Gavin started to sink to the floor under the weight of the pain. The next few moments were of Gavin struggling to breathe through the tears of loss, pain and rage that were finally being released on the right person. Hank said nothing, letting Gavin lean against him and took the brunt of the response he so rightly deserved.

After the tears and breathing calmed, Hank reached out, gently holding Gavin steady as the two came down from the emotional rollercoaster. Gavin leaned into the touch even as Hank asked his next question. “You heard what I said outside your apartment?”

“That’s not even the main issue, but yes, I did. What the hell, man? You were badmouthing me to Connor. What made you think that was OK?” Gavin snapped and Hank looked away guiltily before he spoke.

“You’re right. I was an asshole. I am so sorry and I shouldn’t have held off on explaining to you why I wasn’t interested when you first showed up… or have sent those texts the night of the revolution or said what I did in the hallway. I didn’t think when I saw you that night. I just reacted. I was being overprotective, and gave you and Connor the wrong idea. I said what I did because I was so scared of losing Connor to you, and I wasn’t ready to admit to myself that I wanted you, as well. I am so sorry. I know that’s not enough, far from it, but I want a chance to prove that.” Gavin could see the grim gaze that overtook Hank before Gavin gestured at Hank to continue. “Look, I know you probably still have reservations about me. And rightfully so.” Hank leaned against the table, looking to meet Gavin’s gaze as he held the two of them up. “But I want to fix this. Please. If you don’t mind, I want to try to be there for you this time. Not only as a soulmate, but as a friend. And I’m not the only one.”  
Gavin started to speak before cutting himself off before doubling down. “Why now? What’s changed?”

“Well, I have for one thing.” At Gavin’s side-eye raised eyebrow as the two finally broke apart because Gavin felt strong enough to stand on his own, Hank huffed a laugh, in the hopes to lighten the mood. “I know, you don’t have to trust words. I promise to do my best to show you.”

At those words, Gavin remembered what Tina’d told him. _Maybe he really has. He broke a shittone of rules to find Alex the way he did._ “Wait. Tina said that it was you, Nines and Con who found Alex. Why? Why would you risk your badge and break about a dozen rules to do that?”

“I…I won’t lie and say that getting to help you wasn’t a factor. It was a lot of the decision-making process. But I also didn’t want to leave a kid in that system if I could help it. Since we were able to identify Alex, I wanted to help.” Hank sighed, leaning against the table a bit. “We wanted to help you.”

“That makes sense. You’ve changed both more and less than I’d expected.” Gavin said, reaching to clutch Alex’s hand more firmly in his own again.

“And I’m not the only one who’s changed. You have, too.” Hank smiled as he watched Gavin hold tight to Alex’s hand. “I did end up going to therapy to help with all the changes. My therapist helped me work past my issues and recognize what I’d said as wrong.”

Gavin snuffled, brushing away the remnant of the tears on his shoulder. “Well, that’s an impressive feat.”  
“It is.” Hank said, his own smile responding to Gavin’s. “Anyway, if you need help, we’re here.”

Hope filled Gavin’s stomach, but it was edged with a deep anxiety. _Maybe this could work._ “If we’re going to try this, I need you to do something.”

Hank’s gaze met his. “Yes?”

“I cannot take it if this goes south again. I need you to promise me before I take the leap that it won’t. Look me in the eyes and promise me that either: one, it won’t go south or, two, that if it does, you’ll let me talk to either of the others if it does.”

Hank nodded somberly. “It won’t, Gavin. Thank you.”

Hearing the door open, Gavin looked to see Chloe enter the room. “Hi.”  
Chloe cheerily walked into the room. “Hi, Gavin. Mr. Anderson, it’s good to see you again. Is there something I can help you with?”

Hank stood fully, offering to take the drinks. “I just swung by to talk to Gavin. Do you need help with those?”

Placing the drinks on the counter, Chloe shook her head. “Thank you, no. How long has Eli been asleep?”

“Last few minutes. Take him somewhere so he won’t screw up his back, will you?” Gavin smiled at Chloe’s eye roll.

“You have no room to talk, Gav. I’ve seen how you sit in chairs.” Nudging him with her elbow, Chloe moved to Eli’s side. “And help me get him standing.”  
Reaching down, Gavin pulled one arm over his shoulders before gently helping Chloe haul Eli to his feet. It was enough of a change that Eli blinked awake again. “Whzat?”

“Time to go, Lijah.” Gavin said, as he led Eli to the door. “Can you make it as far as the car so Chloe can take you two to your hotel room?”

“Ican.” Eli answered, words blurring together.

 _Awww._ Pinching Eli’s cheek, Gavin grinned as Eli swatted him away with a “Wht’s th’t for?”

“Waking you up. Go with Chloe, Eli.” Gavin snorted as Eli flipped him off. “Goodnight.”  
“Night.” Eli turned, walking out of the room with Chloe flashing a grin to Gavin before she followed.

Looking back, Gavin saw Hank standing by Alex’s feet. “They did a number on him.”

Gavin nodded, moving to sit down and clutch Alex’s hand. “They did.”  
“Tell me about him.” Hank said, taking the seat next to Gavin.

Gavin turned to Hank, confusion clear as he spoke. “You sure? Don’t you want to head home sometime soon?”

“Nah. I’ve got time.” Hank leaned back into his chair. “And besides, one of the best parts of being a parent is being able to brag about your kid.”

Gavin snorted, love for Alex winning over the remaining distrust. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” Turning to look at Alex, Gavin launched into a few stories about Alex. After a few hours of conversation, Gavin stretched. “Hank… why did you push me away? At the start?”

“I didn’t want to lose my job, or my wife.” Hank said. “I was scared of losing what I’d worked so hard to have. It wasn’t easy clawing my way up to being the youngest lieutenant on the force, or maintaining a relationship through the climb. I knew she wasn’t my soulmate, but I tried anyway. I was proud of that. And I was already expecting Cole so quickly after that. My kid came first.”

Looking to Alex’s husk, LED blinking slowly in and out, Gavin remembered another kid. _I can understand that. God, I can’t imagine what I’d feel if Alex was…just gone because of this._

Looking over, Gavin caught the loss lingering in Hank’s eyes. Empathy had him asking: “Are you OK to be here? This has to be pulling memories you’d stashed away back to the surface.”

Hank nodded, eyes glazing over slightly. “Of course it does, but I want to be here. I don’t want you to have to be alone.”

Gavin nudged Hank as unexpected hope that the relationship might actually work course through him. “You don’t have to be here, Hank. You can head on home. It’s late for you, anyway.”

Hank snorted, nudging Gavin in his shoulder. “I’m not that old.”

“Never said you were. But I doubt you choose to be this far away from home at….” Looking at the clock above the door, Gavin felt shock go through him. “At eleven at night. Damn, we’ve been talking for a while.”

Hank pulled out his phone. “Well, I’ll be damned. I do need to go home. Do you need a ride back to Tinas?”

Looking at Alex, Gavin shook his head. “Nah. I’m gonna stay for a little while longer.”

Hank didn’t push. “Alright. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure. See ya.” Gavin answered as the door opened and closed. Letting out a small snort of disbelief, Gavin scooted his chair closer to Alex and gently tapped his fingers along the back of Alex’s hand. “Kiddo, I think I’ve entered the Twilight Zone.”

Hearing no response, Gavin folded his arms and put his head down on them while he kept holding Alex’s hand. “I don’t know how to process this. He finally wants me. And…. I still want him. Can you believe how dumb I am?” Snorting, Gavin reached up to run his finger along what was left of Alex’s cheek. “Anyway, ‘Lex, I have missed you so much. I don’t know what you endured. But…” Looking over Alex’s mangled body, Gavin winced. “I can’t imagine how awful this was. I swear, you’ll be back to normal soon. We’ll get you out of the black box.”

Glancing, Gavin realized he could see the black box as it was linked up to the maintenance rig, and a wire connected the body loosely to the box as well to Alex’s husk. “Well, hell. I hope you’re OK. I’m sorry you’re stuck in a tiny room again. I’ll do my best to be here for you until you’re out.”

Closing his eyes while he dozed next to Alex, Gavin waited until Chole and Eli came back the next morning. “Hey.”

“Were you here all night?” Eli asked, moving to gather tools as he spoke.

“Yeah, for the most part. Slept off and on for while I was here. I didn’t want to leave Alex alone.” Gavin yawned, stretching his back out as he stood. “Anyway, I need to head to work. See you after?”

“Don’t worry about being here until later.” Chloe said, rubbing gently along the back of his neck. “I’ll stay with Alex tonight. I don’t need as much sleep as you two do.”

Gavin offered an exhausted nod as he tapped on his phone’s screen. “OK. Thank you, Chloe. I need to go call a cab.”

“See you, Gavin.” Eli said, as he began to solder wires within Alex’s body.

Staggering out, Gavin was surprised to see Nines leaning against Hank’s car. “Nines?”

“Hey, Gavin. Tina asked me to check to see if you were still here. Said something about you not checking out your messages?” Nines smile had Gavin nudging him.

“Thanks for coming to get me. Mind if we get coffee or something before heading in?” Gavin smiled, climbing into the passenger's seat.

“Already swung by the café Tina suggested. Coffee’s next to you.” Nines said, as he pulled out into traffic.

As the two rode over to the DPD, Gavin found himself observing Nines as he drove. _What’s his story? I never asked how he ended up at the DPD…or even where he was during the revolution. I know the 900-series was in development during then, but how did Nines get out?_

“What’s up?” Nines asked, shocking Gavin out of his thoughts.

“I… I was just wondering what your story was. How did you end up at the DPD?” Gavin asked, tilting his head to rest on the shoulder of the seat to watch Nines talk.

“I was in development during the revolution. Marcus found me and knew about Connor’s soul mark. He brought me with him to meet Connor and Hank. From there, they took me in and offered to help me. Pretty much that’s the story. Connor and I have hit snags with other people. Humans aren’t as accepting; androids outright fear us. Except for the Jericho crew, they fully welcome us.” Nines LED spun red before slowly working its way to yellow. “We’re still trying, though.”

_God, I never really thought about that. I guess I kinda figured that forgiveness from Marcus would translate over._

Catching Gavin’s sad look, Nines perked up. “It’s not a big deal. We have a solid base at home. And we think that time will heal most wounds.”

 _I guess it does._ As the two arrived at the precinct, Gavin yawned before exiting the car. “Do I owe you for the coffee?”

In lieu of answer, Nines reached across the car. “Can I meet Alex?”

“Hell yes.” Gavin answered, taking the hand and following it to Nines’s side. “But maybe not tonight. I think I’m gonna crash after work.”

Nines’s LED spun yellow as he looked Gavin over. “I give you until lunchtime. You’ll pass out by then.”

“That was a challenge.” Gavin said, snapping erect and jogging up the stairs ahead of Nines. “I will win this.”

Gavin didn’t see Nines’s smirk as he followed. “Uh-huh.”

The rest of the day, Gavin found himself surrounded by a strong net of support. When they needed to get things done, Gavin knew he had help in the bullpen. Nines joined him for breaks, checking on both him and to see if there’d been any news about Alex. Connor was there to help with paperwork and Hank made sure to wake Gavin after a few minutes when he fell asleep at his desk so Gavin wouldn’t get into trouble. He also hard-eyed Smith into leaving Gavin alone, which had the added bonus that Smith didn’t bother Tina or Gavin as much.

Taking a sip of his end-of-the-day coffee, Gavin watched the three of his soulmates from the corner of his eye. _They seem to care, both about me and about Alex._

Hearing Tina snap, Gavin looked up. “Something up?”

“Yeah, I think you and I need to leave so you can stop drifting off into space.” Tina teased, picking up her jacket and purse. “Com’on. Let’s go.”

Following her out, Gavin nearly collapsed into the car. “I’m tired.”

“Hmmm… you must be getting old.” Tina teased, pulling out and heading toward her house. “You were always able to handle sleep dep before.”

“I can murder you in your sleep, asshole.” Gavin grumbled as he slumped against the door.

“Aww. You think you’re a threat.” Tina laughed, reaching over to mess up his hair. “It’s adorable.”

 _I could make a fuss, but that would require energy._ Letting the ride slip by unnoticed, Gavin climbed out of the car only to walk up to Tina’s guest room and fall asleep within twenty minutes.

Gavin and his group fell into a recognizable routine. Eli, Gavin and Chloe would switch off what time they’d spend with Alex. When it was Gavin’s turn, he ended up with at least one of his soulmates sitting with him, if not more. The emotional support that his soulmates provided helped Gavin maintain mental balance, with Hank providing a surprising amount of support due to empathy. He understood—more than almost anyone else—what Gavin was going through. With his insight, Hank provided constant strength for Gavin to lean on. While all three of his soulmates were supportive, Connor had been the shyest but had warmed up once Gavin had asked him out for coffee a few times. The first time, Connor had been a little bit standoffish as they’d walked a bit to hit up a café instead of drinking the station swill and they clarified what it meant for the two of them to have a relationship.

“Why should I trust you? You left.” Connor said, taking a mouthful of his thirium latte before continuing. “Besides, you’ll be going home after this, right?”

“You’re right.” Gavin answered, standing firm. “I will. And I will understand if you want me to leave you alone. That’s your choice. I’m sorry for whatever pain I caused you. But keep in mind that you approached me, not the other way around.”

Turning, Gavin started to walk away, back to the precinct. After a few steps, Gavin heard footsteps coming up behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Gavin saw Connor catch up to him and walk beside him.

After a few steps, Connor spoke. “I’m sorry. I want to try this, but I’m scared of getting hurt again. So, if I’m going to agree, I want a promise from you.” Grabbing onto Gavin’s arm, Connor turned him so their gazes met. “Look at me and promise me that you’ll still be in contact.”

“I can promise you I’ll stay in touch.” Gavin said, making sure to maintain eye contact. “I will give you my email, and that’s probably the best way to reach me.”

Connor nodded, moving to throw a friendly arm over Gavin’s shoulder. “OK. Let’s go.”


	13. Chapter 13

As time passed, more and more of Alex was repaired. Eli slowly filtered Alex’s consciousness back into his body after each continual successful surgery. The first time, Gavin, Eli and Chloe held their breath as Alex’s LED spun consistently for the first time in weeks.

“Dad?” Alex’s first word upon being woken up had Gavin nearly in tears.   
“Hey. There you are.” Cupping Alex’s scarred cheek in his hand, Gavin struggled to keep the tears from falling on Alex. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Alex’s panicked expression had Gavin worried as Alex spoke. “Dad. I didn’t want to. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to.”

“Shhh…” Moving Alex to a seated position and sitting beside him, Gavin clutched him in his lap as he comforted his son. “I love you, I know you didn’t do anything wrong willfully. I love you, it’s OK.”

Tears spilled over as Alex rolled his head to meet Gavin’s gaze. “I still hurt. How much longer?”

“Another week or so. Are you going to be able to hold on that long?” Gavin asked, smiling as Alex nuzzled closer.

“Please hurry. I hate being stuck in the box.” Alex whimpered, LED slowly spinning down. “I’m tired. Please talk, I know you’re here. I’ll talk to you later?”

Gavin nodded, gently pressing his forehead to Alex. “I’ll be here. Love you, kiddo.”

“Lo..ve…….y’u.” Alex said, eyes closing and LED slowing down as he transferred back into his black box.

_He’s still there._ Laying Alex back down gently, Gavin turned to Eli and Chloe, who were near bursting with joy. Grabbing onto both of them, the three hugged as they wept happily.

The next time he was awake, Alex was asked questions by Perkins as Nines, Gavin, Connor and Hank all watched him with a hawk’s eyesight for any sign of Perkins being an asshole.

“Would you mind? I’m not going to attack the…child…so you can all exit.” Perkins snapped as Gavin and Hank nudged each other with cheeky tongue-in-cheek remarks about how punchable some people were.

Gavin glared. “Are you telling that, as a parent, that you want me out?”

Perkins growled before he pointedly turned his back on the four. “Anyway, Alex.”

“How does one say, politely, that you would like to him them in the face with a brick, repeatedly?” Connor joked, leaning into Hank.

At another scowl directed his way, Perkins sighed. “Are you going to leave anytime soon or are you going to obstruct my investigation?”

Letting the quips fall off, the four texted among themselves as Perkins continued to interrogate Alex.

“Why did you cooperate?” Perkins asked, which had Hank pulling Gavin back.

“I didn’t have a choice. They were going to kill me.” Alex’s voice shook a bit.

“How do you know? You knew you could be reborn.” Perkins insisted, leaning into Alex’s space.

At Alex’s whimper, Hank stood. “Hey. Leave the kid alone. Pain and death are scary.”

“Fuck off, Anderson. He should’ve known not to do anything illegal. Then again, knowing his father's temperament, maybe he just wasn’t taught.” Perkins sneer had all of the adults enraged.

Gavin did his best to hold his tempter, but was surprised when, quietly, Connor and Nines stood as protective anger emanated off of them.

“Agent. We will be escorting you out in five minutes. You have until then to double-check your facts and ask any question relevant to them. If you speak against Gavin or Alex like that again, we will throw you out earlier.” Nines and Connor spoke in unison.

“And if you don’t go quietly, I would love to reacquaint my knuckles and your cheek.” Hank’s grin was deadly.

Perkins rushed through the next four minutes, leaving quickly before the soulmates decided to unanimously toss him out.

Relaxing a bit, Gavin leaned back into his chair. “You OK, Alex?”  
“Mmm. Tired. G’night.” Closing his eyes, Gavin heard Alex transfer back to his black box.

“Thank you, guys.” Gavin said, as the four rejoined Gavin who’d moved his chair closer to Alex.

The next two weeks flew by as Gavin anxiously waited on pins and needles for Alex to be fully healed. On the second Thursday, Gavin got a call from Eli. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Are you free right now?” Eli asked, giddy tone had Gavin narrowing his eyes.

“Uhhh… yes?” Gavin answered, placing the folder he’d been looking over on his desk.

“OK. You’re at your desk, right?” Eli’s voice seemed to echo as Gavin looked around.

“I am. How could you tell?” Gavin asked, only to be answered by the dial tone.

Spinning so he faced the entrance, Gavin smiled at Tina’s glance. “I think someone is trying to sneak up on me.”

Tina’s big grin answered him. “I think so.”

Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, Gavin nearly leapt into the air. “Fuck!”

“Wow, so you can curse around me.” Alex’s voice—deeper than it had been, but still recognizably Alex—had Gavin tearing up before he spun around and grabbed his son who’d grown a few more inches.

“Geeze, dad.” Alex’s hard hug belied his joking tone. “I would think you missed me.”

Tears streamed down Gavin’s face and into Alex’s hair. “I… I’ve missed you so much buddy.”

Alex didn’t let go, nuzzling into his neck. “I missed you, too, Dad.”

Hearing a few other voices filter into their small world. “Gavin… Gavin!”

Looking up, Gavin caught sight of everyone staring at the two of them. “Oh. Yeah. Bullpen. Not a place for dramatics.”

Fowler’s snort came from his office. “There are always dramatics here. Gavin, if you wouldn’t mind taking this elsewhere, the rest of the group has work to do tonight.”

Alex leaned closer to whisper. “Captain Fowler, right? One of your recommendations for a foster parent position?”

Gavin nodded, and Alex moved toward Captain Fowler. “Sir?”

“Yes, young man?” Fowler turned to him, eyes exhausted.

“I just wanted to say thank you, sir. I know you were one of his recommendations for him being my foster parent.” Alex offered his hand, which Fowler took.

“I’m impressed that you have better manners than your father.” Fowler’s small smirk passed for his smile. “I’m pleased to see that you and your dad are close. Don’t scare him like this again, OK?”

Alex’s laugh was bitter. “Thank you again, sir.” Walking back to Gavin, Alex leaned into him.

“Well, kiddo. Let’s go before my boss decides he doesn’t want me to leave.” Slinging his arm around Alex, Gavin turned them toward the front door. “Where’s your uncle?”

“Out in the car. Mr. Anderson let me in the back door.” Alex turned to wave at Hank, who was gathering his things.

_Huh?_ “Hank, something wrong?” Gavin asked, pausing.

“Mm, I was wondering if you and yours would want to come over for dinner. We need to talk about a few things.” Hank smiled, gently before holding a hand out to Alex. “I’m Hank Anderson. It’s nice to meet you properly.”

Alex took the hand. “Alex Reed, it’s nice to meet you, too.”

“How about we agree to meet a little later? I need to pack so we can go home.” Gavin ruffled Alex’s hair. “Someone is majorly behind in his classes.”

Alex slumped, partially leaning against Gavin as he whimpered. “Don’t remind me.”

Wincing, Gavin gently held up his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. Anyway, let’s get going. Let me know when we should swing by, Hank.”

“Will do.” Hank called as the two walked out.

After a few hours of Alex resting as Gavin packed, the two made their way to Hank’s house. Nines and Conner were standing on the porch. Eli and Chloe followed behind them, with all their bags in the trunk.

Nines and Chloe rushed to Gavin and Alex. “Gavin! Alex. We’re so glad you’re here.”

Alex smiled as he walked up near the other two adult androids and held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sirs.”

Connor took it, shaking gently. “You too, kiddo.”

“Alex.” The teen responded, before turning to Nines.

Nine took the hand. “I’m glad you’re alright. Kiddo.” Nines said, emphasis resounding on the last word.

“Alex.” Alex responded again, before moving to hug Gavin again. “I missed you, Dad.” 

Holding Alex to him, Gavin clung a bit. “I know.”

After greeting everyone, Hank pulled Gavin to the side. “Can I talk to you?”

Nodding his assent, Gavin waved to Alex who wandered over to Eli and started talking. As the technobabble went over his head, Gavin felt one hand gently take him by the shoulder. Leading Gavin away after he’d nodded his assent, Hank stepped into a bedroom and shut the door. “I take it you’re going to be leaving soon?”

Gavin blinked as he stood alongside the door frame _._ “We’ll be headed home tonight. We might be back for the trial, if we can’t testify via online calls. We’ll have to see.”

Hank nodded, gaze a little sad as he sat down on the bed. “Well, I guess I’m glad you and Alex are OK. But I do wonder how you and us three are going to handle our relationship?”

Gavin leaned back against the doorframe, looking to Hank. “I want you guys around, but I know that us living in two different places is going to be difficult. I’ll be open to you guys reaching out, if you’re ever up my way.”

Hank sagged a bit, looking closer to his age than he had in the entire time Gavin had been there the past two months. “I guess.”

Moving over and sitting down next to Hank, Gavin leaned into his side. “It’s OK. Just let me know when you come up to see me.”

Hank gathered him close. “I wish I’d realized how important you were before you left.”

Gavin felt some bitter vindication. “I know, right?”

Feeling Hank gently touch cup his cheek, Gavin met his gaze questioningly.

“Stop me if you don’t want this.” Hank said, leaning in.

_As if I would._ Leaning in so they met, Gavin pressed his lips to Hank’s in a fast peck. Pulling back with a smile, Gavin turned toward the door. “I need to get back to Alex.”

Standing to hide the blush, Gavin made his way to the door. _I always wanted that._

Opening the door, Gavin surprised to find both Connor and Nines standing there. “What’s up?”

Nines was the first to move, gently leaning to press a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. “We wanted to talk to you, too. We just wanted to let you and Hank talk first.”

Blushing harder, Gavin squirmed a bit. “What’s up?”

“We’re gonna miss you.” Connor said, looking down to hide watery eyes. “Just remember your promise, OK?”

Gavin felt some regret build in his gut as he reached up to rub just over his left pectoral. _If I hadn’t left, all three of them would be mine._

Hearing Alex’s chatter from the living room, Gavin shook his head. _But he wouldn’t._

“You guys are welcome to visit. Who knows? We’ll figure it out.” Gavin walked around the two, into the living room to see Chole and Eli hugging Alex tight between them.

Quietly, Gavin joined in the group hug. “Alex, we’ve missed you so much. What happened?”

Struggling for a few moments, Alex reached out. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough.” Gavin smiled. “You ready to go home?”

“I am, but I think you might not be.” Alex grinned as Gavin blushed.

“What? No, I can go.” Gavin refused to meet Alex’s smug snort. _Damn, he’s picked up on my sarcasm._

“Dad. I know you spent time with them. Are you really going to be OK leaving?” Alex stared behind Gavin, turning his head to catch Gavin’s surprised look.

Reaching out, Gavin knuckled along Alex’s scalp. “That’s my concern, future emperor. I can handle it.”

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Alex waved off Gavin’s words. “OK, whatever.”

“There’s my sulky teenager.”

Looking back, Gavin caught sight of all three of his soulmates smiling at him. Melancholy, longing, and quiet caring echoed from the three.

_We’ll figure it out._ Hearing a knock on the door, Gavin started toward it until Connor moved around him to answer. “Hi, Tina.”

Tina walked in, with takeout for all of the people there. “Hope everyone’s hungry.”

Handing out the containers, everyone settled down with the food. Alex stuck close to Gavin, Eli or Chloe as he ate, glancing up every few minutes as he downed the thirium-based food as he sent gazes toward both Gavin and Eli’s meals.

Observing out of the corner of his eye, Gavin paused eating. _He must not have gotten a lot of food or thirium when he was being held. There’s a convenience store a block or so away. We can grab some extra thirium there._ “Hey, ‘Lex. Wanna go for a walk?”

Blinking, Alex finished off his food before reluctantly putting the empty container away with wistful eyes. “Sure.”

Standing, Gavin and Alex headed out the door together. “We’ll be back in a few, OK?”

Everyone called out a general agreement, but Gavin could feel the tension. “No murdering each other?”

Eli and Tina smirked, and Chole shook her head as the other three eyed them Eli warily.

“I promise.” Eli’s tone didn’t quite ring true.

“Uh-huh…” Gavin glanced at his soulmates. “Uh…Good luck?”

Connor’s snort had him father and son smiling. “Not a problem for me. I want to add the sense of taste and ability to eat regular food like Alex has. I’m pretty sure Nines does, too.”

With Eli and Chloe’s covert look to each other, Gavin decided they knew what was going on. “Sure. See you.”

Pulling on coats, Alex and Gavin left. Leading the way, Gavin noticed how close Alex stayed to him. He only moved away a few inches when necessary to allow others by. When kids his own age got close, Alex cringed as he reached to take his hand.

Whispering under his breath in order to make it so Alex could hear him, but no one else could. “It’s OK. You’re safe.”

Alex nodded, taking a half-step back for a moment. “I…”

“I know you’re scared. It’s OK. I’ll stick close to you, alright?” Gavin reached out, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “It’s OK.”

Quietly, Alex cried as he walked beside Gavin. Shuddering, it wound down as the two got close to the store. “Hey, let’s grab you some extra thirium.”

“You sure?” Alex asked, nonchalantly as possible with how close he stuck to Gavin.

“Yeah.” Deciding not to let Alex know how transparent he was, Gavin led him in.

Alex picked out a few huge bottles of thirium. Gavin grabbed a bottle of soda so as not to allow Alex to realize they’d stopped there only for him. As they walked back to Hank’s house, Gavin took smaller sips as Alex downed an entire bottle. Relaxing as he finished off the bottle, Alex leaned into Gavin. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Not a problem.” _He knew._ Walking back inside, Gavin and Alex joined Chloe, Nines and Connor in the living room. “Hey, we’re back.”

Chloe, Nines and Connor’s LED spun as they talked mentally. Tina was sitting in the room, looking over her phone. Alex sat down by Chloe’s feet and leaned against her knees. Closing his eyes, Alex slipped into stasis.

Mirroring Alex’s position on the other end of the couch, Gavin leaned against Nine’s legs. “Anything big going on?”

Chloe’s voice was melodic. “We’re ready to head back home, I think that’s about all.”

Looking at Tina, Gavin smiled. “Looks like you’ll finally have your house back to yourself.”

Tina smiled, jokingly leaning down to pat Gavin on the head. “Oh, goodie. Peace and quiet.”

Deciding he didn’t really want to argue with her, Gavin flipped her off before relaxing a bit. “I can’t wait to be home.”

“You two could stay at our house tonight and head home the next day.” Chole leaned back into the couch.

“Sounds good. Where’s Eli?” Gavin asked, standing.

Chloe’s LED spun yellow. “He’ll be out in a few moments. Alex, would you mind hanging out with me for a few minutes?” Standing, Chloe held a hand out for Alex and led the two of them out.

Tina glanced from Gavin to Nines and Connor. “I’m gonna head on home.”

“I’ll swing by to say goodbye before we fly out.” Gavin said, standing.

Tina nodded, calling back as she left. “I’ll see you there.”

Stepping away from the couch, Gavin turned and offered a smile to the close-to-mirror images sitting on the couch. “Well… I’m gonna miss you guys.”

Nines and Connor looked at each other, LEDs spinning yellow. Reaching out a hand, Nines took Gavin’s hand and pulled him down in between the two androids.

“What?” Gavin gasped, as gentle hands settled over his chest and side. “What are you two doing?”

“We’re going to miss you.” Nines leaned down to whisper in Gavin’s ear. “We were just wondering if you wouldn’t mind letting us kiss you goodbye.”

_They’re hot, goddamn._ A grin crossed Gavin’s face as he nodded.

Leaning in, Connor took the plunge first, lips pressing firmly to Gavin’s, pressing Gavin back into Nines’s chest. It didn’t take long for the kiss to evolve, but it didn’t last as Gavin had to break it to breathe. Nines didn’t give him more than a few seconds to catch his breath before he leaned in.

After a few seconds, Gavin broke the kiss. “I need to head out.”

Nines and Connor whined a bit but let him go. Hearing a door open further in the house, Gavin turned to see Eli walking out of the hallway.

“Hey, Gavin. You ready to head out?” Eli smiled, walking over to Gavin.

“Sure.” Turning to Nines and Connor, Gavin inclined his head. “Keep in touch, you two. You have my email and number, right?”

“We do.” Connor answered, with a gentle hug to Nines who wordlessly nodded.

Hank appeared in the hallway. “You guys planning on heading out tonight?”

Gavin nodded. “I think I’ve been away from home long enough. What about you, Li?”

“Same.” Eli nodded, body slumping in a bit on himself. “I’m tired. I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

“And I’ve got someone watching my cat. Lord knows I’ve left him for too long.” Gavin turned to Hank, with a serious expression. “Thank you, for all you did. Keep in touch, OK?”

Hank nodded, eyes tearing up a bit. “Count on it.”

With little left to say, Gavin and Eli left to help Chloe and Alex with final preparations. After an hour, the four of them were headed out to the airport and were on the way home.

The group reached Eli’s house close to two a.m. After which, they all collapsed into bed, with Gavin taking the couch downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

The group slept until late on the second day after they’d arrived home. While they’d all had brief pauses in their coma-like sleep, they’d all needed to catch up on their rest. Gavin hadn’t ever fully caught up from the deprivation from the week leading up to their trip to Detroit and Eli and Chloe had burned the candle from both ends in order to get Alex fixed as fast as possible. Alex was also still healing, mentally.

Waking up and padding into the kitchen, Gavin wasn’t surprised to see Eli with a mug. “Hey. You got enough sleep?”

“Yeah, finally.” Eli smiled. “So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, geeze. You’re right. It’s November.” Thinking, Gavin tried to make plans as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Well, Alex will probably have a literal ton of homework in order to catch up with his class. We’ll probably be stuck at our house in order for Alex to have his books. And maybe a tutor…. So we’ll probably stay at home. You’re welcome to join us.”

Eli nodded, picking up the bag of bagels on the counter behind him. “Sounds good. Chloe, what do you think?”

Turning, Gavin saw Chole walk into the room. “Sounds good to me.”

Alex wandered into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of thirium from the fridge. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, ‘Lex. Sleep well?” At Alex’s nod, Gavin explained. “Just planning out our moves for Thanksgiving.”

Alex lit up. “Cool! What are the plans?”

“Mmm, you’re going to be bogged down in homework. So I figured we’d stay home. Besides, I think I’d like to be home for a while.” Gavin smiled at Alex’s snort.

“I’m gonna catch up as fast as possible.” Alex waved, dismissively before blinking and looking down. “Still, I’d… I’d like to be home.”

 _As fast as possible huh?_ “Just make sure you get enough stasis to make it so you’re not super tired at school, OK?” Gavin asked, leaning over to support himself on the counter.

“Yeah.” Downing his bottle, Alex grabbed another before smiling. “When do we head on home?”

“Soon enough. You owe Eli a huge thank you.” Gavin said, taking another sip from his mug.

Eli started to brush it off, until Alex wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Uncle Eli.”

Accepting the hug, Eli jokingly tugged on Alex’s hair. “No problem, favorite nephew.”

“Only.” Alex replied, teasing smile slightly darker than normal.

“Smart ass.” Eli groaned, jokingly pushing Alex toward Gavin, who pulled his son in to a hug. “Go away, both of you.”

“Sure. Once we get cleaned up, we’ll get on the road.” Gavin poked Alex in the side. “Best go get ready, ‘Lex.”

“Mm!” Alex nodded, jogging out to go get ready to head home.

“Thank you, both of you. I know we’ve put you through hell these past few weeks. But you’ve been the best support system I could’ve asked for.” Gavin said, watching Alex move away.

Eli and Chloe looked to each other before shrugging. “We love you too, Gavin.”

After an hour in which Gavin and Alex showered and got ready, the two bid Chole and Eli goodbye before climbing into Gavin’s car to head home.

Leaning against the side to watch the world go by, Alex grinned. “Do I get to hold Eros?”

“Sure. You can keep him on your lap while you do your homework. I’ll call the office today, ask them to give me any homework you missed while you were gone.” Gavin navigated, pulling out his phone and handing it to Alex. “If you wouldn’t mind, would you text Skye and let her know we’re on the way back home?”

“Sure.” Tapping in Gavin’s password, Alex sent a few text messages. “We gonna pick up Eros on our way home?”

“Yeah, and some food. All the stuff in the fridge is probably spoiled by now. What do you say to some ice cream? I think we’ve both earned it.” Gavin teased as Alex’s gaze snapped to him happily.

“Hell yeah.” Alex cheered, grin on his face putting Gavin even more at ease.

Smiling at his son as he kept watch from the corner of his eye, Gavin felt relief wash over him. _He’ll be OK._

After the two picked up their cat, Gavin and Alex picked up food and respective pints of ice cream before making their way home. Eros begged to be let out of his carrier that sat in Alex’s lap. Alex poked his fingers in so Eros could rub against them. “I missed you, Eros.”

Gavin didn’t say anything as he pulled up the driveway. Parking, he turned to Alex and held the house key to him. “Go on and take him inside and let him out. I’ll get bags if you’ll get cat and food.”

Alex hefted Eros’s carrier with one hand and the food and keys with the other. “OK. See you inside.”

Alex scrambled inside, carrying his load in. Gavin popped the trunk and pulled out their bags. Walking inside, Gavin wasn’t surprised to see Alex being affection-bombed by the cat who sprawled across his lap. Snapping a fast photo, Gavin took the initiative and sent a fast text to Connor, Nines and Hank.

_ Home safe. :G _

Sitting down at the familiar table, Gavin smiled before sending out a fast text to Eli & Chloe as well as Nines, Connor and Hank. _We’re home._

That night, Alex clamored into bed, pulling the blankets over himself. “I’m never leaving this bed again.”

“Hmm… gonna make it hard to watch movies, then.” Gavin reached up to ruffle Alex’s hair as he lay down. “Goodnight.”

“Dad?” The tremble in Alex’s voice caught Gavin.

“Yep?” Gavin asked, concerned. “You OK?”  
“The doors are locked, right?” Alex's shy whisper broke Gavin’s heart. _He’s scared. Even here._

“Doors are locked and I will double-check before I go to bed. OK? You’re safe.” Gavin smiled a smile he didn’t really feel. “Love you, Lex.”

“Love you, too.” Alex’s LED spun yellow, but Gavin didn’t push. Walking out and closing the door, Gavin made it so his footsteps were audible as he checked all of the doors downstairs. After which, he walked back upstairs and to his room.

Waking up the next day, Gavin walked downstairs to find Alex curled up under a blanket with Eros sprawled across his lap. “Hey, Lex. Sleep well?”

“Mm.” The tired sound Alex made had him turning.

“Lex?” Walking over, Gavin gently put his hand down on his shoulder.

Alex jumped, eyes going wide as his LED flashed. “No!”

“Alex, it’s me. You’re OK.” Gavin’s voice must have broken through.

“Dad?” Alex’s eyes cleared up a bit before filling. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Moving to gently sit Alex on the couch, Gavin knelt in front of him. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Had trouble sleeping, huh?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s whisper was barely in the human hearing range. “I.. I was back there.”

“Well, do you think talking to someone would help? Maybe your school psychologist?” Gavin asked, gently.

“I guess?” Alex said, looking down. “Am I crazy?”

“No, you’re not.” Gavin said, wishing it was as simple as that. “You’re just scared, and that’s normal.”

Alex nodded, relief seemingly letting his body fold into the couch. “What are we doing today?”

“Well, picking up homework, letting Pierce know we’re home so he can talk to you and maybe restocking the house with food and thirium. You gonna be up for that?” Gavin asked, sliding up to sit next to Alex.

“I… I’m not sure. I want to try, though.” Alex whispered, closing his eyes. “Can we come back if I start to panic?”

“Sure. Just tap me on the four times on my shoulder and we can go.” Gavin stood, offering Alex his hand. “You ready? We can go get food and homework first, and let Pierce know that he can drop by tomorrow if it’s too much.”

Taking it, Alex took a deep breath. “We leave in forty minutes?”

“Sounds good.” Gavin said, moving to pour himself a mug of coffee. After forty minutes, both were at the door, getting ready to head out.

As Alex tied his shoes, he stared at the door. “Ready?”

“Yep.” Gavin shrugged on his jacket. “You?’  
“Mm.” Alex nodded, taking the first few steps out of the door.

Gavin followed. The ride over to the school was quiet, with Alex merely staring out at the road.

Pulling into a spot, Gavin noticed a few students taking notice. Alex’s gaze was firmly glued to the ground as he followed Gavin. Stopping at the office, Gavin smiled at the receptionist. “Hi, I’m Gavin Reed, Alex Reed’s dad. I was hoping to pick up the homework my son missed while he was away?” Gavin offered up a smile.

Alex kept close to his side as Gavin waited in the office, but he could hear the voices rising as the passing period started. Alex shuffled closer, keeping his gaze down.

“Alex!” Several voices called, and Alex flinched.

Looking out to see several girls and a few boys headed toward the office, Gavin whispered. “You OK with this?”

Alex shook his head. “Not all at once, please.”

Nodding, Gavin headered Alex in front of him, before turning to smile at the secretary. “We’ve in a bit of a hurry. Is it possible for my son and I to swing back later? It would give you time to gather the homework. I know we came in on short notice.”

The older woman smiled. “That would be preferable, yes. Please feel free to come back later today. I’ll probably be able to gather up the work by the end of the day.”

Nodding, Gavin slung an arm over Alex. “Alright. Thank you.” Turing while keeping Alex close to his side, Gavin led him out into the hallways and slowly directed the two of them through the crowds and to the car.

One particular female voice had Alex grabbing onto Gavin’s arm. “I want to go home.”

“It’s OK.” Gavin whispered, unlocking the car. “I’ll deal with it.”

Turning, Gavin was unsurprised to see a young woman a few steps behind them. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah. I’m McKenna Hoffman, Kenna for short, one of Alex’s friends. Is he OK?” The young woman’s concerned expression had Gavin’s neurons firing. _Alex mentioned her. She was someone who encouraged him to join cheerleading._

“He’ll be back to school once he feels caught up.” Gavin offered a smile.

“Is he doing OK?” Kenna asked, leaning to look into the car.

“He’s still getting back into the swing of things.” Hearing the car door open, Gavin glanced over. “Lex?”

“Hi, Kenna…” Alex said, eyes glued to the ground. “How are you?”

“ME? How are you?” Kenna pushed past, rushing to touch Alex before she saw him flinch back.

Holding up her hands, Kenna knelt down to make herself less threatening. “I’ve missed you Alex. Can I talk to you later today, after school?”

Alex looked to Gavin. “Dad, is that OK?”

Gavin nodded, hesitantly. “If your parents are OK with it, Kenna, that’s fine with me.”

“Sweet! I’ll call them at lunch. Thank you, Mr. Reed.” Walking back inside the school, Kenna waved. “See you then.”

As soon as Kenna was back inside, Gavin turned to Alex. “You OK?”

“Yeah. Can we go to the store now?” Alex smiled, and Gavin saw some of the confidence he’d always associated with Alex come back.

“Sure.” Gavin swung down into the driver's seat. “I’m proud of you for reaching out to her, by the way.”  
“She’s my friend. I’d rather start with her before going back full-force.” Alex stated, reaching for the radio. “Can I?”

“’Course.” Gavin answered. The time the two spent in the grocery flew by, and soon enough they were back home.

“You feeling OK?” Gavin asked as they put food and thirium away.

“Sort of yes, sort of no.” Alex answered, opening a thirium based granola bar. “I don’t want to be touched, but I miss the contact?”

“It’s a catch twenty-two, I guess.” Dropping down at the kitchen table, Gavin opened his laptop to check his emails and contact Michaels. “But you’ll get there. Don’t worry.”

The end of the school day rolled around and Gavin and Alex headed back to pick up all of Alex’s homework. In the office, Alex picked up two giant folders with a grimace. “This is going to take forever.”

Eying the folders Gavin didn’t say anything. _He’s right._

Alex flicked through the folders as they walked to the car. “I might need help on this.”

“I’ll try, but keep in mind that I haven’t been in a classroom in years.” Gavin teased, opening the passenger’s door for Alex.

“I mean, I didn’t think you had been?” Alex said, glancing around to see Kenna coming toward the car. “Hi, Kenna.”

“Hey you. My mom and dad said it was fine for me to visit you for a little bit. They asked for your address, though.” Dragging the tip of her sneakers back and forth over a patch of dirt, Kenna guiltily turned to Gavin. “Is it possible for you to call my parents so they can get your address?”

“Of course. If you would give me their number, I’ll call them now.” Plugging in the phone number, Gavin leaned against the hood of the car. Confirming with Kenna’s parents, the three were on their way back to the house.

Letting Kenna and Alex control the conversation, Gavin listened with half-an-ear as Kenna chattered about the social moments Alex had missed. Alex slowly began to open up, as he expressed worry about his ability to catch up.

Kenna snorted, reaching out gently to Alex. “Don’t worry, I can help you. And Shelly, Mark, Leo and Cade also said that if you need help you can reach out. We just figured we didn’t want to crowd you considering you seemingly had a really rough time earlier.”

Alex’s eyes watered. “I… would love some help, if that’s OK.”

Kenna’s smile and cheerful nature stayed as a constant reminder as the two kids sat down together and worked through a good portion of the science curriculum homework Alex had been behind on. By six p.m., Alex had regained some of his confidence and was playing a round of a party game with all of his potential tutors via the internet.

“Well, you two. What do you say to pizza tonight?” Gavin asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as the two cheered. “What would you want?”

“I’d like pepperoni of some type, or supreme.” Alex piped up, turning to Kenna. “Any personal favorites?”

“Ohh…. Pepperoni would be good.” Kenna answered, grumbling under her breath as she landed on a negative spot in game. “Dang it.”

“Extra-large pepperoni. Got it.” Gavin glanced at Kenna. “Are you parents OK with you staying for dinner?”

Picking up her phone, Kenna paused the game. “Hi, mom! Is it OK if I stay for dinner?”

“Uh-huh…yes, OK. I’ll call you when dinner’s done.” Kenna quickly spoke with her mom, hanging up and rolling her head to look at Gavin. “Mom says she’ll be on the way to pick me up after dinner.”

“Sweet.” Gavin clicked onto the restaurants website and filed out their order.

Within the next twenty minutes, Gavin was answering the door for pizza. Paying and walking into the living room, Gavin placed the box and the plates down on the table. “Food’s ready, you two.”

“Pizza!” Kenna scrambled, hum-singing the word as she did so.

Snorting with a laugh, Alex followed. “Pizza.”

Taking his own slice, Gavin watched the kids continue to play and listened quietly which was why he caught on when the tenor changed in the conversation.

“Anyway…” Kenna asked, shyly. “What happened to you?”

Alex took a bite of his pizza, eyes glazing over a bit as he spoke. “They…they ripped me apart, Kenna.”

Kenna’s eyes went wide. “But… you look OK now!”

“Looking OK and being OK are two different things. You know that. Just like how your meds make it look like you’re OK even when you have an episode.” Alex’s eyes were sad. “It’s the reason why I don’t want to be touched or have anyone grab onto me. I can still feel their hands as they ripped me to shreds.”

 _Wait, have I not been giving Alex the space he needed?_ “Alex, should I have not been hugging you? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Alex snapped his head to the side to meet Gavin’s eyes. “No! I’m OK with you. I know I’m safe with you.”

Kenna’s voice went a little sour and soft. “I promise you’re safe with me, too.”

Alex’s LED spun orange. “I know that, logically. But…. Most of the kids who did that to me were our age. So, I sometimes see them.”

“I’ll be there.” Reaching out, Kenna offered her hand to Alex. “If you’ll let me.”

Glancing up, Alex took Kenna’s hand. “Please?”

“Of course.” Sitting down with their hands entwined, Kenna and Alex relaxed as they ate.

After the two finished eating, Kenna called her mom. “She’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

Alex nodded, not releasing her hand. “Ok.”

“Alex, sweetie.” Tugging on their joined hands, Kenna laughed. “I need my hand back.”

“Mm, but your skin is so soft that I don’t want to let go.” Alex joked, and Gavin raised his eyebrows. 

Kenna snorted, and pulled away again. This time, Alex let go. “I promise I’ll hold your hand when I come over.”

Alex smiled, gently. “Thank you.”

Standing, Gavin waited with Kenna for her mother. “Kenna?”

“Yes, sir?” Kenna stood up a little straighter, eyes nervous.

“Thank you.” Gavin nodded to her when he spotted headlights coming up the driveway. “There’s your mom.”

After meeting Kenna’s mom and seeing her off, Gavin walked back inside. The night went by quickly. At the end of the next day, both Alex and Gavin had started to get back into their usual routine. The only major changed was the addition of regular calls and email from the other soulmates. Kenna proved invaluable to Alex, being the one who was there for him at school along with her friend group. All of the group helped Alex catch up in his classes, often coming over so they could study together. Gavin quickly got used to the gentle ribbing and laughter filling the room as they played games together, as well as worked on dance numbers for the next cheerleading meet. By Thanksgiving, Alex was caught up and had asked to host a small ‘thank-you’ party for his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short, but the next one will probably be bigger and the last one. :-) Thanks for sticking around for the ride.

“Sure. Are you still going to want to spend Thanksgiving here? We could go visit Eli.” Gavin asked as he worked on a case remotely.

“Um…I. I don’t….I… I don’t want to go back to Portland unless necessary.” Alex stuttered, looking down.

“Fair enough. What do you want to do for the party?” Gavin asked, steering the conversation away from the city. “How about the Friday before Thanksgiving we get everyone together? Cake, ice cream, the whole nine yards?”

“Yeah!” Alex agreed happily, bouncing from foot to foot. “Please?”

“Sure.” Gavin and Alex planned over the next week, and all of Alex’s friends showed up for a night of games and pizza. Alex was in his element, having an amazing time with his group as they picked each other out in shooter games and worked together on quiz games.

Hearing his phone buzz, Gavin excused himself up to his room. “No extremely stupid moves, OK kids?”

A chorus of ‘yeahs’ echoed as Gavin walked up the stairs and to his room. Answering his phone, Gavin sat down on his bed. “Hello?”

“Gavin, it’s Hank.” Hank’s voice came over the line. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Alex and the kids are downstairs celebrating Alex being caught up.” Leaning back into bed, Gavin closed his eyes. “How are you?”

“Well, I had a question to ask you. Nines and Connor will be up in Portland soon, getting upgrades. Are you OK if we crash in on you at some point? It’d be close to Thanksgiving.”

Sitting bolt upright, Gavin grinned. “I’d like that. See you then?”

“Yeah.” Hank’s voice quieted for a bit before it came back. “We’ve missed you and the kid Gav.”

“I’ve missed you guys, too. Anything else going on?” Gavin and Hank talked for a few more minutes before Gavin ended the call. “I’ll talk to you later, I’ve gotta keep an eye on my group of overachievers downstairs.”

“Bye, Gavin.” Hank said before a click sounded over the line.

Walking downstairs, Gavin was on cloud nine until he caught sight of Alex and his friends all side eyeing him with knowing grins.

“What happened and why are you all staring at me?” Gavin asked, glancing nervously from kid to kid.

“Ohhh….” Alex shimmied as he laughed. “Nothing. So, how’s Hank and the others?”

“They’re fine…. Wait.” Gavin turned, watched Alex scurry to be among his group of friends. “Want to explain how you know it was Hank?”

Smirking from the safety of the center of the circle, Alex teasingly waved. “Oh…. I just overheard you talking to him.”

“Alex!” A blush rose over Gavin’s cheeks. “You shouldn’t listen in.”

“So, I gather Hank is coming up for Thanksgiving? Aren’t you cute, setting up a date with your soulmate without actually setting up a date?” Alex teased, until Kenna’s fist knocked him on his side.

“You’re one to talk, Alex.” Kenna said, getting up. Gavin felt his instinct kick in as she continued to talk. “I’m gonna get another drink. Anyone else so we can abandon Alex to his fate?”

Looking at Alex, Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Have you something to tell me, child of mine?”

Alex turned bright blue. “Kenna!” He whined, reaching for her. “You said we were too young.”

“And we are, but you don’t get to tease your dad when you’re just as bad.” Looking at Gavin, Kenna smiled. “Sorry if he embarrassed you.”

“So….” Gavin raised an eyebrow at her. “You and Alex?”

“Yep! I wasn’t sure if it was him when we first met—after all, I thought if he were an android that he’d have a serial number and not a name. But who knew? Alex Reed appeared above my heart a few days into practice. And I ended up catching someone blushing in my direction and avoiding my eyes. I figured it out from there.” Kenna laughed, and Gavin nodded.

“Sounds like he’s mine. I have to say, I’m glad you’re level-headed enough to know you’re a bit on the young side.” Gavin said, watching as Kenna walked into the kitchen.

“I want to experience life first! Lord knows I didn’t spend hours online looking through college study-abroad programs for nothing. I plan on doing one every year I can.” Kenna said, as she rifled through the fridge for another drink.

Looking to Alex, who was nearly radiating blue, Gavin grinned. _This is going to be so much fun to tease him about._

“So. Alex.” Gavin’s cheerful tone had Alex glaring.

“Don’t Dad. I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing you. Just drop it?” Alex begged.

_Mmmm, I can interrogate him later when he’s alone. No need to do it here. Here, he has a defense. Later—maybe on Thanksgiving—I’ll have others to tease him with. Eli probably has some good ideas about relationships._

Dropping the topic, eventually the group got back to their normal conversation as the night progressed. As Gavin watched, he noticed how Kenna and Alex gravitated toward each other. _Awww._

Catching him staring, Alex flipped him off before turning back to his friends.

_Yep. He’s mine._ Gavin laughed under his breath as he scrolled through his social media. _I’m so proud of that kid._

Soon enough, Thanksgiving had rolled around, and Gavin was nervously pacing by the front door while Alex did nothing but film it as he walked beside him from about six a.m.

“Alex, I can ground you for a week from video games, friends and the library if you do not stop filming.” Gavin said, not entirely joking as he checked over the food.

“Well, I tried to get you to calm down with games, movies, and even cooking! Nothing worked, so annoying you was next on the list.” Alex stated, still holding his phone up so that it captured Gavin as the two moved.

“If I said I’d sit down and play with you, would you stop filming?” Gavin asked, glaring.

“If you just calm down, I’ll stop. Want to watch a movie?” Alex begged, dragging Gavin to the couch.

_I’ve got twenty minutes before I need to check on the turkey…._ “Did you set the table already?” Gavin asked to ignore the last question, as he pulled Alex into his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, this one or this one?” In one hand, a grin sat on the case and a red symbol rested on the other.

“This show is excellent,” Gavin said, pulling out the case with the grinning face. “And it’s a little more off the beaten path than the other.”

Sitting down, Gavin and Alex relaxed as the show played, Gavin getting up to check on food as necessary.

Hearing the doorbell, Alex and Gavin jokingly scuffled for a bit before Gavin allowed Alex to get it. “I’m in the kitchen if they need me.”

Checking on the side dishes, Gavin heard footsteps coming toward him, and a gentle touch to his shoulder. “Gavin.”

Hank gently wrapped his arm around him. “I’ve missed you.”

Leaning back into the touch, Gavin smiled. “Missed you, too. Connor and Nines are out with Alex?”

“Yeah. Com’on. Connor and Nines are waiting to see you.” Pulling Gavin to the living room, Gavin found himself squished in the arms of his soulmates. _This is nice._

The rest of the day, Gavin was stuck between at least two of his soulmates. Food near vanished as Nines and Connor tested out their ability to taste. Alex, Nines, Chloe and Connor exchanged memories and snickers when they caught all of the organic people watching them through squinted eyes.

“They’re talking about us, aren’t they?” Hank grumbled, nursing a cup of coffee as the group of four stood around and laughed for little reason as their LEDs spun.

“Probably. My bet is the kid is the ringleader.” Eli grumbled, watching as the LEDs spun again to confirm.

“Wanna turn the tables?” Gavin asked, and saw Alex LED spin yellow.

“Sure. What have you got in mind?” Hank asked, and Gavin watched Alex’s LED circle yellow as he spoke.

“Hey, Eli, guess what?” Seeing Alex’s LED spin orange and the others spin yellow for a second before a gasp filled the group, Gavin smiled at Eli’s puzzled expression.

Alex sighed, glaring at Gavin who was grinning innocently. “Well, since they know now.” Alex slowly filled them all in about his soulmate as Gavin laughed. _Best Thanksgiving ever._


	16. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Thanks for sticking around. :-)
> 
> If you think I missed any tags, or there are things that are mistagged, please let me know.

The holidays that followed were all as excellent, as the four soulmates figured their way with the navigation of a long-distance relationship. As the bond built between Hank and Gavin when Alex had been being repaired prospered, and the relationship between Gavin, Connor and Nines grew as well.

While his soulmates were still living in Detroit, Gavin was rarely alone. A paid for video-chat service became a part of their main way of communication, because of the distance. . Eventually, Connor and Nines created a strange work situation where one could swing up and work with Gavin or Hank, depending on big cases or necessity to be at one precinct or another. Vacation time for both parties was spoken for, with Gavin and Alex visiting Hank and the others when they could during summer break and the others coming up to visit for longer periods of time when they had built up enough vacation time.

Eventually, during one visit, Gavin moved to sit on the outside porch as Alex, Nines and Connor all competed in a game. The fresh nighttime air brought a calm he’d lacked for years as he stared up at the stars.

Hearing the door open, Gavin looked over to find Hank moving to sit next to him. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Hank sat next to him, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, recognizing the sign of stress.

“We need to talk.” Hank said, turning toward him.

_Fuck, what’s up?_ A fissure of fear ran up Gavin’s back. Turning, he waited.

“Well, I’m getting closer to retirement age. And, I was thinking of applying as a teacher for an academy.” Hank said, leaning back to look at the stars over them. “And there’s an academy a few towns over from here.”

_Is he saying what I think he’s saying?_ “I’m surprised you wouldn’t want to teach in Detroit.” Gavin said, shrinking back a bit on the bench.

“That’s the thing, Gav. I know that it isn’t easy on any of us with the long-distance relationship. And… honestly, I don’t want to retire in Detroit. With Fowler retiring soon, I don’t want to have to fight the new administration. I’ve been there long enough.” Hank ran a hand over his neck. “I’m tired of being there. I know it might be a big shift for you, but we’d been looking at houses in this area.” Hank said, reaching for Gavin’s hand.

Taking it, Gavin felt himself start to shake. “I’m… are you sure? I know that we still have problems to work through.”  
“Gavin.” Hank’s tone was gentle, warm as he reached out to pull Gavin into a side-embrace. “We’ve worked through a lot of it, and I do love you. Just as much as I love Connor and Nines. Hell, more than Connor and Nines when they try to control my diet.”

Hearing snorts of laughter from Alex and grumbles from the other two, Gavin smiled. _They’re listening in._

“Gavin, we want to be close to you. All of us. I just figured I should be the one to talk to you first, as we’re the ones who had the biggest problems at the start.” Squeezing Gavin’s hand, Hank pulled him into a hug. “I just need to know if you’d be Ok with it.”

_I….yes? I want you here. I miss you every time you’ve had to leave. But…_ Pulling away a bit, Gavin tried to control battle between fear and desire. “What about Cole? You go back to talk to him, and Connor mentioned that he usually goes with you. For that matter, what about Connor and Nines? They’re both advanced prototypes who…” Gavin felt Hank’s arms wrap around him and pull him into Hank’s side. The comfort of physical contact calmed Gavin a bit, the familiarity soothing. Looking up, Gavin wondered why Hank was blurry. _Why?_

“We’ll figure things out, Gavin. I just need to know if you’d want us closer.” Hank’s thumb ran over Gavin’s cheek, flicking away moisture. “No need to overthink it. Yes, or no. That’s all. And we won’t be upset if the answer is no.”

“I’d love to have you closer, but there are things I need to think about. I just don’t want to be….” Stopping himself and pulling away to rock to his feet, Gavin moved to lean on the railing he’d refinished that ran along the balcony.

“I promise you, Gavin, none of us are leaving you again. Trust me, and yourself.” Hank said, as the balcony doors opened.

Nines and Conner joined them, Connor moving next to Gavin while Nines took Gavin’s spot next to Hank on the bench. Alex poked his head out, smiled at Gavin. “You.”

“Yes?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m happy either way. So, do what you want.” Alex waved. “Now, I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight.”  
After a chorus of goodnights, the adults all stood silent until Conner was brave enough to break the silence. “We’d love to be close to you.” Conner said, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple. Nines voiced his agreement.

Looking at them, Gavin nodded. “I want that, too. If any of you welch, I’m going to either kill you or ask Eli to disassemble you.”

Snorting, the group laughed together as they walked inside. Connor had an arm around Gaivn’s middle, and Hank held him on the other side. Nines pressed his chin into Gavin’s hair, and Gavin reveled in the contact. They were finally together. _Maybe soulmates don’t always get along, but it could just be that it’s a ‘not now’ instead of a ‘not ever.’_


End file.
